Whispering Lives
by Mistofstars
Summary: Aragorn & Legolas meet for the first time-both know they have found their soulmate.Then something happens in Mirkwood's kingdom. Aragorn is willed to follow Legolas into every dangerous adventure even though Legolas is keeping a horrible secret from him..
1. revealed truths

Whispering Lives

Author: MistofStars

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn, if we ever get there ha ha...

Rating: T

Warnings: a bit of angst, slash (if we ever get there coughs), more to come...

Author's note: This has almost nothing to do with that what Tolkien wrote or with that what PJ's movies showed. So, yeah, I'm a liar coughs ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up!

Comments: Appreciated!

**Whispering Lives**

**Chapter 1: Revealed Truth **

The young man sat on his bed, his knees pulled to his cold body. He had pillowed his face on his knees,

and sometimes he used them to stroke some tears from his cheeks. He was all alone in the surrounding darkness

and even the white walls of his room appeared like grey veils of the night that couldn't give any comfort.

The human had sat here, it seemed, for hours, and his bitter tears still kept on falling from his eyes.

Quietly he cried, but he felt that he was too exhausted to carry on, so he wiped the last cold tears from his left cheek and lay down on his bed. Once again he heard Elrond's words in his head. Words that the Lord of Rivendell had spoken to him today and what they had revealed was the worst message Aragorn had heard so far in his young life.

Yes, Aragorn, that was his real name and for the first time he had heard of it today.

_"Listen to me, Estel. I can't change the facts, although I wish I could. You really are Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And you_

_are the last one in this world that has a true claim to the throne of Gondor."_

_Aragorn remained silent for a while, too astonished to speak. _

_"And what was the reason that brought my mother to Rivendell?" He asked, and his voice was filled with bitterness._

_Elrond gave him a sorrowful look. He knew each of his words would hurt this young man, but the time had come _

_to lift the dark secrets that the elf had to hide for so many years._

_"The enemy had searched for you, and they are still searching for you. They would kill you immediately if they found you. _

_Rivendell was a safe place to come to, and I hope it still is." _

_Aragorn nodded morosely. It was a hard destiny that had been put upon his shoulders. He did not speak for a while. _

_The last birds twittered in the trees of Rivendell, while he and Elrond kept silence. Autumn had come to the valley of the elves, and cold winds swept dead leaves over the ground. The sun shone on Aragorn's dark hair as if it wanted to console him with its warm light. _

_"I want to abandon all my claims. I have lived happy years here in your house, my lord. I want to continue to live here. _

_I don't need a kingdom... I don't need glory", Aragorn mumbled quietly. _

_He knew he behaved like a little child, although he was already twenty-four, but he couldn't help it. _

_He felt so lost and confused right now. _

_"It's not up to you to decide that, if you ask me. I cannot change your bloodline. I have kept your mother's secret saved for a long time, but I cannot hide it from you forever. Why do you think do you bear the name Estel? Your fate is not only filled with death and persecution. There is also hope and power in your blood, and I foresee that you will do great deeds. So do not desperate! There might be a day when this upcoming darkness will end and maybe you will be the King of Gondor, Aragorn."_

_The young man looked into the elf's eyes. Tears were almost escaping his eyes as he looked up to Elrond, who had always been a father to him. Elrond's words seemed so useless to him; they didn't change the facts or the situation he was put into. He loved Rivendell and he loved Elrond, and it was unbearable to imagine he would have to leave this place and all those he loved and knew. _

_"Don't call me that name__", he said furiously. _

_He stood up and with the back of his hand he stroked the tears away from his cheek._

_He took all his courage to look into Elrond's face again._

_"I am Estel, not Aragorn." He said firmly. _

_Elrond did not reply. _

_His strong eyes looked into Aragorn's, and soon Aragorn felt that his will diminished. _

_"I cannot be Aragorn", he whispered finally and his voice broke, filled with hurt. _

_Quickly he turned around and walked away. Worried Elrond examined how the human entered the house. _

_He sighed and couldn't change feeling sorry for him. _

Tired Aragorn pillowed himself on his bed and he crawled under the warm blankets.

Silently he stared at the dark ceiling, unable to sleep yet.

He felt so angry for being who he was, so disappointed for being beguiled by everyone all those years.

He had always felt, somewhere deep in his heart, that there must have been more to the story he had been told since he had lived in Rivendell.

But still the young man had always hoped that he could live in this lovely place forever, in peace.

He had wanted so much to believe in this great future of his- However, he had had a foreshadowing in the last years that things might change soon. And now he finally knew what the black cloud, that had followed him for so long, implied.

And it was too horrible to bear.

He turned around and sighed. His eyes burnt. He knew he would beg on his knees immediately to change things.

But there was no way for things to be changed. No one could help him in this situation.

He was all alone, and there was no one and nothing to hold on to.

(...)

A few days had passed since their conversation, and Elrond began to feel worried about Aragorn.

The young man had become very taciturn and he seemed to have lost his appetite as well.

It was obvious to everyone that something bothered the human, but he didn't speak to anyone.

Now another day had awoken and the early sunlight shone on the marbled terraces of Rivendell.

Thick white mist filled the air and the coldness of autumn had finally arrived. Silently Elrond watched the sun come up, while he stood on the balcony of Aragorn's chamber.

"Why do you go, Estel? You know that there are many that want you to stay. _I _want you to stay", the elf said quietly, and he was not able to hide the sadness that had entangled his heart.

It was madness to travel the wilderness at the beginning of a cruel winter.

Aragorn joined Elrond and stepped beside him on the balcony.

He could not look into Elrond's face, because he feared the love he felt for him would make him stay.

The elf had always been there for him, had raised him, and had taught him so many things...

"My heart tells me to go", he responded. He paused to fight against the pain in his throat and the tears that filled up his eyes.

"I feel like I'm torn in two, my lord. I want to belong to your people and to this place, but I fear I cannot stay any longer.

My place is not in Rivendell." He turned away.

His hands grabbed the last of his belongings from his bed and he put them into his travelling bag silently.

Suddenly he felt a warm and strong hand on his shoulder; Elrond's hand.

"To me you will always belong here, Estel", Elrond said softly. A little smile came to Aragorn's lips and he turned around and saw that Elrond smiled too, but tears had come to his eyes. Aragorn fell into the arms of his educator and hugged him. "Like father and son" both thought, but none of them dared to say so.

Moments later Aragorn travelled on a road that led away from the elves' valley.

One last time he turned around and looked back to the place that had been his home for all his life. He felt his heart sink and then he walked away to become another lonely wanderer in Middle Earth.

(...)

The years passed on by silently in Rivendell. Spring followed winter, and the summers remained for a long time in the peaceful dell, until autumn and winter came back again to the elfish stronghold. So it had been for thousands of years, and the four years that had perished since Aragorn's leave-taking were only a tiny timeframe in this ever repeating game of the seasons. But to Elrond and all those that loved the human these four years had felt like an eternity.

Not a day had waned on which Elrond had not thought and worried about Aragorn- the enemy could have

killed him already and if the enemy had not caught him yet there were still other dangers that dwelled in the lands of wilderness. In all this time he had not received any message from Aragorn, no sign of life.

He didn't know where he was or if he was alive at all. And because Elrond loved

him like a son he was of course furious and grieved at the same time.

This day was just another in autumn, and it was so alike the day Aragorn had left Rivendell 4 years ago that Elrond lingered in his memories about him for a long time. But nobody in Rivendell, including Lord Elrond, could see at the moment that a strange man walked his way in homeward direction. As a matter of course this man was nobody else but Aragorn himself, and he returned to his home again, after all these months he had spent in the back countries.

He had lived some time with other Númenóreans who resided somewhere in Eriador. Soon he had become their leader. Aragorn had fought alongside them many times against evil creatures that strolled around in Eriador- he did not want

to return to Rivendell feeling like a complete useless being and since it had seemed necessary to protect others and since nobody else felt willing to do something, he had decided to lead the last of the Dúnedains into battle.

Now a smile appeared on the man's lips- finally he saw his former home again: Rivendell.

All his sorrows, fears and exertions were forgotten for now.

He had experienced the cruelty of nature and also some treachery of men he had known.

His insight into human nature had grown, without question, but this lesson had taken its toll often enough.

Aragorn felt tired, as tired as never before.

When he had walked over the bridge that led over the brawling river a young elf ran to him, screaming in his joy.

His face was only a huge grin, and laughter escaped his mouth several times while he was running to Aragorn, who could not stop laughing also.

"Estel, you're back!", Elladan called happily and he ran into Aragorn's arms and they embraced each other tempestuously, both of them chuckling in sheer delight. They separated and looked into each other's face, seeking for any change in the features of the other man. To Aragorn Elladan hadn't changed a bit, but the elf recognized more tiny worry lines on Aragorn's

forehead. The years in exile had left their marks on the man.

"I always knew you would return some day", Elladan smiled.

And he put his arm around Aragorn's shoulder and led him to Elrond's house.

They had only walked a few steps, chatting lightly with each other as though nothing had ever separated them, until they recognized a person standing in their way.

They looked up to the person's face and they saw Elrond smiling deeply moved.

Relief flooded his mind and heart to see the human alive again.

Aragorn felt pure pleasure to see Elrond again, and he couldn't believe that he really had left his home for so long.

"My Lord Elrond...", Aragorn said, because he could not think of anything to say, and then he bowed to him.

"Welcome back, Estel. Long have I desired to see you again... I am happy that you've returned", Elrond answered and then he linked arms with Elladan and Aragorn and with a ripple of laughter he walked with them into his house.

"Tonight there shall be a feast for you and then you can tell me everything of your journey."

(...)

This night became a feast indeed: The tables in the dining rooms were overloaded with food, and all guests were chattering and laughing all the time; it was one of the happiest evenings in Rivendell since years. Aragorn made the crowd laugh often with his stories and experiences of his journey, but there were also a lot of details and serious things he did not speak about.

Only with Lord Elrond he talked about happenings which did not allow laughing about them.

For now the human sat contently on his chair at the table- he had eaten more than enough. He spent some quiet moments watching the other beautiful cheerful faces – laughing, drinking and talking. He smiled. It was good to be home again.

"So, how does it feel to be back", Elrohir asked suddenly, as if he had read the human's mind.

Aragorn smiled at the elf to his left.

"It's good", he responded. He paused for a second.

"It's nice not to have to think about things like where to sleep, what to eat, what to do... It's pretty becalming to be back and safe again", he mused quietly and then he took his glass and sipped a bit of his wine.

"My, my, Estel", Elrohir said amused. "You have changed indeed. But it seems to come mostly from the inside, I guess."

Surprised Aragorn looked into Elrohir's thoughtful features.

"Oh, stop thinking so hard, you two!", Elrond laughed suddenly. He had walked to them unnoticed.

"We're heading for some singing and tales. Will you join us?"

Soon the troop walked to the nearby halls. As soon as the doors were opened songs met their ears and to all of them the singing felt like pure delight. Aragorn smiled and realized how much he had missed these long nights in the Halls of Fire.

When they had shut the heavy doors behind them, Aragorn became aware of a beautiful clear voice that sung a sad, melancholic song. He didn't see the singer yet, but he felt drawn to this angelic voice immediately. It gave him a strange feeling to hear this bittersweet song. Finally he had sat down nearby the fireplace, and in the gloomy room his eyes had searched and found the singer. The words were sung in elfish language and Aragorn had only started to listen when the third strophe had begun:

"_The sun shone through the trees and_

_wind touched my face like a feather_

_I stood under those leaves I loved_

_but sorrow filled my veins_

_We would wear the crown so high on our heads_

_if not hopelessness dwelt in our chests_

_We never said we could be brave_

_and we never asked for glory_

_Oh Eru, hear our silent prayers_

_If I keep looking to the ground _

_I will never see the light"_

The young slender elfish singer had golden hair that sparkled in the fire's light. And in his eyes he bore a light too that made the young human fidgety and calm at the same time. He saw the gorgeous face of the elf and couldn't comprehend how much glory and beauty a person could carry in itself. Astonished and spell bounded he examined the elfish man; he felt his heart beat harsh against his chest, and the blood whooshed in his ears. Who was this stranger?

A few songs later Aragorn had walked out of the halls- he had done nothing in the last hours but staring at the elf he didn't know. And the more he had observed him, his behaviour and his way to speak and to gesture with others, the more he had become amazed. Finally he had felt so stupid and small, unworthy of so much bliss and glory, that he had had to take a rest from all this greatness. The time in exile was forgotten for now- there he had been a great warrior and a person to look up to. But now he was back again in the dell of the immortal, beautiful and brave, and his self-confidence had shrunk quite a bit.

Night veiled Rivendell with its blue dress and a million silvery stars lit up the sky. Alone Aragorn stared out into the dark.

Everything was quiet for now- not even the singing or talking of the elves passed through the thick doors of the halls he had left before. All at once he noticed silent steps approaching him, and someone walked to his side. He turned his face to the stranger, and recognized the foreign singer he still did not know. Surprised he looked into the beautiful smiling face- the elf's eyes seemed to laugh with unhidden joy and kindness.

"We have not been introduced to each other", the elf said with a little wink.

"I didn't even know you took notice of me", Aragorn replied with a friendly smile.

The voice of the elf created a feeling of security in his heart, a hunch of a second home.

"I notice a lot, but others don't", the elf grinned, which made Aragorn laugh.

Curiously they stared silently into the other man's face.

"Who are you?", Aragorn finally asked.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf", the young elf responded. Aragorn widened his eyes and bowed immediately to the elf.

"Am I right to assume that you're the son of Thranduil, who is the King of Mirkwood?", Aragorn mumbled embarrassed.

How was it possible that he had not been able to realize who was standing right in front of him?

Legolas remained silent for a moment.

"It is more than just a little surprise that you know that by just hearing my name. Would you explain me how you have come to such knowledge?"

Shyly the young man looked into the immortal's features.

"In my childhood Lord Elrond taught me names of important persons and your and your father's name were included in that list."

Legolas smiled and now _he_ bowed to Aragorn.

"I'm flattered by your courtesy, young man. But I still don't know your name."

Aragorn frowned. What was he supposed to say now?

"I have many names, my Lord, and I don't want to be rude, it's just...", he stammered and looked down to the ground.

"I don't understand", Legolas simply said and Aragorn stared into his neutral face. Aragorn sighed quietly.

Somehow he had the feeling that this man was someone one could trust without regret.

"All here call me Estel. But my real name is Aragorn, and I am the son of Arathorn", he said. For the first time in his life Aragorn somehow felt proud of his ancestry, though he knew it was stupid to think so.

Legolas smiled knowingly at him.

"Then I guess we have similar destinies, my Lord."

Aragorn frowned and smiled a bit- he had no idea what this elf was talking about.

"Do explain, please", he demanded, but Legolas just smiled calmly at him.

"I don't think that tonight is the right time for that. But I would love to talk with you soon."

Aragorn just examined this strange young elf in front of him, trying to classify him. Somehow he seemed older and wiser than other elves he had met before- at the same time he appeared as vivid and cheerful as a human child. And then there were these blue and clear eyes, piercing him with a gaze of endless knowledge. Before Aragorn could deepen his thoughts the young elf had bowed to him again.

"Good night, Aragorn", he had said quietly and with one last smile he had turned away.

**To be continued...**

Uhm, what's going on with that strange elf? Pretty odd, if you ask me +coughs+

Isn't it great how I can make a time shift of 4 (!!) years, just like that? Sometimes I think I've gone crazy...

So, please, tell me if you think the same.


	2. hopes and fears

Author: MistofStars

Author: MistofStars

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn, if we ever get there ha ha...

Rating: T

Author's note: This has almost nothing to do with that what Tolkien wrote or with that what PJ's movies showed. So, yeah, I'm a liar coughs ... This chapter is very strange in my opinion. I don't know what I did, but I hope that you will like it anyway... ha ha...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up!

Comments: Appreciated!

**Chapter 2: Hopes and Fears**

"Oh, shut up, Tifur! Of course there are trolls in Middle Earth! I have heard that even in this region some have seen trolls", Ethamar said, whereupon the dwarf Tifur sulked and crossed his arms.

"Well, I have also heard a lot of babbling in the last 150 years, Ethamar, but I have never seen a troll", the dwarf responded. With a proud gesture he smoothed his long grey beard. There was almost no way that the young human man could outdo his statement- Ethamar wasn't even 30 years old!

"Stop arguing, you two!", Alorfing laughed. The young elf had listened to their conversation, a small smile on his elfish lips.

Ethamar smiled to the blonde elf to his right side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alorfing. We shouldn't have started this discussion- We should have asked you in the first place! You are wiser and older than any of us", Ethamar winked. Alorfing laughed again and bowed his head to the human man.

"Come on, Alorfing- Who's talking nonsense?", Tifur grumbled with his low-pitched voice.

"Actually you're both right. There have been trolls in this region, yes; but I haven't seen one in the last 200 years. Still, you better believe in Ethamar's tales, Tifur! This man has travelled the world, and he has seen more strange things than some elves that are thousands of years old."

"That's right, Alorfing", a young man suddenly said, walking to the three persons that sat on benches near the stream of Rivendell. All three of them looked surprised into Aragorn's face. "Ethamar is pretty skilled in such things."

"Hear, hear!", Ethamar laughed and got up to hug Aragorn.

"Thanks to one of my fabulous teachers", he smiled at Aragorn.

Then the two men sat down on the benches to join the others. The last sunlight of the day shone on the last leaves and on the river benches of the elfish stronghold. Rivendell was as quiet and peaceful as ever. The first stars twinkled with their silver light. Sunset was near.

"To end this discussion I can tell all of you, that I have seen a troll indeed. Just two years ago I saw one, maybe a hundred miles away from Rivendell", Aragorn said.

"What did you do?", Tifur asked, unable to hide his excitement.

"Me?", Aragorn laughed. "Well, nothing. I was all alone and I had better things to do than starting a fight with a troll."

"Oh", Tifur said, a little bit disappointed. The dwarf had expected an adventurous fantastic story.

All at once a bell chimed clearly, summoning Rivendell's folk for supper.

The little troop wandered to the great dining hall, still chattering and jesting about this and that.

The sun had already disappeared when everyone had sat down on the long wooden table. Candlelight illuminated the happy faces brightly, wine was being handed. Soon everyone ate and drank to their hearts' content. Aragorn sat next to Lord Elrond, most silently watching Legolas, who sat at the other edge of the table. Quietly Aragorn sipped his wine, thinking about the pretty elf he observed. He mused that this stranger was a danger to him- not a pestilent danger, nor threatening- Aragorn felt more or less that Legolas could be dangerous to him for another reason: He seemed to be able to touch thoughts of Aragorn that he had hidden for a long time without saying much; and he didn't want them to be exposed again. He knew how horrible these thoughts could hurt him again, and it was threatening to think about them.

Elrond suddenly cleared his throat right beside him. He moved closer to Aragorn, inconspicuously saying:

"You're staring at my guest, Estel. I thought I had given you lessons in politeness." Elrond's words seemed serious, but when Aragorn looked into the elf's face he saw an amused smile. He returned the smile and drank again from his wine.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but you have not introduced that stranger to me. We had a little conversation last night ... and there are some things about him that I don't seem to understand", Estel mumbled thoughtfully. With interest Elrond looked at Aragorn.

"What things?"

Before Aragorn answered Elrond's question he made sure that no one was listening to their conversation. Still every one made small talk without taking care of them, not even Legolas noticed that someone was talking about him. He laughed and talked with Alorfing, Ethamar and Tifur, who were arguing about a new topic.

Aragorn lowered his voice.

"Why did he introduce himself only with his name and not with his status? I thought he was the son of the King of Mirkwood..."

Elrond smiled knowingly, but Aragorn understood immediately that he wouldn't receive further information from him.

"I think it's better if you asked him yourself. But if you ask me... Well, consider the fact that you have also never introduced yourself to others as Aragorn. And I don't know the reasons for your behaviour, maybe it's fear or denial, but I guess only you are fully aware of your motivations. So... " Elrond sighed, "If you really want to learn his reasons, you should ask him."

(...)

All alone Aragorn wandered through Rivendell this night. He wasn't able to rest, not able to sleep, and the stars had seduced him with their sparkling light to join him. And so he walked under the dark shadows of the trees near the riverbanks, listening to the sweet sound of the flowing water. He felt the soft grass under his naked feet, breathed the cold and fresh air of the night and dwelled in his thoughts while he looked at the last leaves that hung on the branches of the trees, colourless in the gloom. A smile appeared on his mouth as he saw the white light of the moon shining on Rivendell's stream.

Rivendell showed its beauty each day and each night and there was nothing here that was not beautiful.

Suddenly Aragorn stopped and harked into the night. He was sure that he had heard something, someone.

After a few seconds he had decided that it must have been a strolling animal that had run into the coppice.

Just some moments later he heard something, again.

Finally he turned around and observed the surrounding bushes and trees.

"Whoever you are, come out and stop following me!" He said firmly, ready to face friend or foe.

Surprised he gasped when he saw Legolas coming out of the shrubberies, fighting with some branches.

Why in all the world did the elf trail him?

"I did not follow you", Legolas smiled, and Aragorn looked at his features sceptically, crossing his arms.

Legolas stood only a few feet away from him. His face was white in the moon's light and his hair seemed to glow in the dark.

Aragorn could not find any words while he was looking at him, too astonished to say something, too enchanted to dare speaking. Again he felt something like a force, radiating from the beautiful elf that stood right before him. Somehow he knew that this man could crush him like a wave colliding with the coast.

"Alright, I did follow you", Legolas sighed, still smiling. "But I didn't mean to!"

Aragorn just gave him an unfriendly gaze, not willed to trust Legolas yet. It was deep in the night, and every one was asleep.

A concerned look came upon Legolas' face. He had not meant to vex the human.

"Look, I ... I could not sleep. And so I thought it would be good to walk around for a while. You have to know that I love the night and I think Rivendell is quite a pretty place, so I wanted to have a look at it at night. And then I saw you, walking all alone near the river, and this seemed strange to me. You seemed so sad, I could feel it from a distance. And I thought that you, well, ... maybe you wanted to talk with someone." Carefully Legolas smiled at the man, who suddenly felt a certain feeling blooming inside of his chest. It lightened his troubled mind to receive the unconditional assistance of this stranger, and his smile seemed to wipe off all his worries.

"Actually I didn't come here to speak with somebody. But now that you're here I would be glad to converse with you."

Legolas smiled brightly and his blue eyes shined in the light of the moon.

"Then let us sit down right here by the river. It's a wonderful place; You can see the moon, the waterway and the far away mountains. I haven't seen these mountains in ages", Legolas responded.

"So you have been in Rivendell before?", Aragorn asked while sitting down in the grass, right next to Legolas.

Secretly Aragorn wondered about the age of the elf.

The elf smiled, not looking to him or answering him for a while.

"Yes, I have been here several times in my life. Still, it have been some hundred years since I've been here the last time.

And at that time there was no deepening shadow in the heart of all beings. War and agony were still unknown words for the common people. But nowadays every one seems to await calamities. They could be everywhere and come at any time to every of us", Legolas ended quietly and a sad sigh escaped his lips. Aragorn was surprised to hear such true words- words that no one else seemed to find so properly for the situation Middle Earth was put into.

All at once Legolas looked at Aragorn and smirked.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you with this and bore you to death." He laughed for himself, and Aragorn was stunned to hear him laughing, because it sounded so extraordinary and relieving at the same time.

"No, you're not boring me", he assured quickly.

"Your words were mine in my mind. I feel this oppressive fear of all since a long time", Aragorn mumbled thoughtfully. Reluctantly Aragorn remembered the fights and battles in Eriador: The horror of war and killing had come over him, the death of beloved persons, the pain, misery, the exertions in the wilderness... His years in exile had forced him to grow up. And he knew that it was just a question of time for the real outbreak of war.

"So you have been a fighter, I guess." Legolas asked inquisitively. Aragorn was surprised.

"What gives you the reason to think that?"

Legolas' face came closer, and firmly he stared into Aragorn's eyes, reading them as if they were an open book.

"I see it in your eyes. I see that you have killed many and that you have lost others."

A sad feeling grew inside of Aragorn's chest and he nodded without saying further words.

"Yes, I know that feeling", Legolas sighed after observing Aragorn's face for a few seconds. Confused Aragorn looked into Legolas' sorry face and he felt distressed to see this pretty and noble elf with such a countenance.

"At home it's one of my duties to defend and protect the frontiers of Mirkwood. Sometimes we had to fought with gatecrashers, but mostly we've been busy with several troops of goblins. And even though my soldiers are skilled with the bow and arrow or even the blade I have lost some of my men in the last centuries."

Legolas' eyes seemed far away. Aragorn harrumphed, blushing.

"Excuse me, but isn't this task a little beneath you?"

Legolas frowned and smiled, giving Aragorn an amused side glance.

"First of all it's my explicit duty to control and lead our soldiers. So I could not reject this so easily. On the other hand I wouldn't want to spend all my days in the royal chambers. I do not only fulfil my obligations, I also exhilarate myself. Though I must add that every joy seems to be inseparably connected with grief and losses."

Filled with indignation Aragorn rose to his feet.

"How can you risk your life so unmindfully? Haven't you thought about the deprivation you would bring to your people if you died? Why does King Thranduil allow such behaviour, such silly duties? I thought you were-"

"Aragorn, sit down. Calm down", Legolas interrupted the human. Confused and surprised about his behaviour he blushed and obeyed the immortal's instruction, feeling like an complete idiot. Fortunately Legolas didn't seem to take Aragorn's words amiss- his face was as friendly as before, his eyes still smiled kindly at Aragorn.

Nonetheless Aragorn mumbled "I'm sorry", whereupon Legolas laughed.

"No, I should be sorry I guess. I haven't told you all about me and so you've thought completely reasonable."

For a few moments both of them remained silent. Carefully Aragorn examined the elf that sat next to him, wondering what secrets his mind beheld. He had forgotten about his own fate and his own troubles through their conversation, drifting more and more into questions about Legolas. Somehow Aragorn sensed that the elf was carrying a heavy burden. It appeared to him that Legolas tried to hide or forget some of his sadness and underneath his laughing something bothered him. Aragorn did not know why, but he wanted to know Legolas' secrets so badly that it almost hurt not to ask about them.

All at once a sentence came back to the man's mind, words that the elf had spoken only one or two nights ago.

"You have told me that our fates are similar." He smiled at the elf, hoping to get more information out of him.

"Has now the time come to explain your statement?"

Legolas' eyes met Aragorn's with such clarity that the human felt pierced by them. They were like a lightening illuminating the black vault of heaven so unexpectedly, that it was a shock to everyone to be bedazzled that brutally- Nonetheless not many were able to escape the loveliness of such a spectacle and they kept their eyes on the hurting light, trying to comprehend nature's given painting. Aragorn felt that drawn to these elfish eyes that he was forced to keep staring at them, although there was no expression to be seen in the elf's blue eyes.

"I didn't think this was so hard to understand", Legolas said kindly, but it was clear that his courtesy veiled some unspoken sorrow of his heart.

"I'm aware of your ancestors and your claims, Aragorn. Elrond has spoken to me about, and so has my father. Our fathers are known men, and it is obvious that there are people looking up to us, expecting us to follow the paths they have foreseen for us..."

Thoughtfully Legolas looked to the million stars that dwelled so peacefully and brightly in the sky. His face had changed into a worn and apprehensive mask which worried Aragorn.

"And so many forget that we are the only ones to make such decisions...", Legolas mumbled silently.

"I didn't know you have to arrive at a decision too", Aragorn responded surprised and again Legolas' charming eyes met his.

Without shame Legolas took Aragorn's hand gently and held it loosely in his. Aragorn blushed and looked away. He was embarrassed to feel the warmth of the immortal's hand, to feel the softness of his skin and being so close to him. It gave him a cosy sensation inside of his body he did not understand. It made his heart pump harshly against his chest.

"Mirkwood has no crown prince yet. After hundreds of years I'm still not sure if I want to be the one to follow in my father's footsteps. I prefer a loose living ... and I don't want to make orders to others voluntary...I don't know if I'm equal to this occasion. Maybe I never will be."

Because he couldn't think of anything comforting to say Aragorn clasped Legolas' hand carefully.

A suggestion of a smile came to Legolas' lips as a respond to Aragorn's deed.

"I have heard that you're also not able to make a decision yet. Some say you tried to run away from your destiny...", the elf said quietly.

"And they might be right", Aragorn answered and a ripple of laughter escaped his mouth.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to come to a conclusion. I think I'm still waiting for a sign that gives me hope and the will to achieve what I should achieve. It's just... I haven't asked for this position and I don't want to fight for things I don't desire."

"Me neither", Legolas smiled and his fingertips caressed Aragorn's as innocently and as soothingly as possible.

"Others may say whatever they want", Aragorn continued, forcing himself to ignore Legolas' tenderness.

"But the years in exile have made me understand who I really am.

I am Estel and I'm Aragorn at the same time. The name doesn't change who I am. Still, I am lost and unsure about the future. I can only wait for time to bring me a signal..."

Legolas laughed quietly.

"Yes, I have thought so too. And there was nothing in the last hundreds of years that would have made up my mind...

Anyway, it's useless to think about situations we can't comprehend. I believe it's fortune that brought us two together, and it might be that this fortune will give us a clear course soon. We have to trust in that... My heart tells me that it's the only hope we can have."

In agreement Aragorn nodded his head. And then silence fell between the elf and the mortal.

It was a peaceful calm and it gave them so much more than their clumsy and careful words.

Their words had shown their fears and sorrows; the stillness instead comforted, and it tried to ease their minds, begging them to find inner peace for a few moments. Aragorn thought about the given picture they had drawn for any possible viewer:

An elf and a human man, holding each other's hand like lost and scared children, looking up to the bright moon, listening to the endless song of the nearby river. He smiled. Legolas' presence seemed good and right, and they didn't need to speak further words. These two were equals and they understood each other's destiny.

Finally Legolas sighed and smiled again, and the moment he looked into Aragorn's face his eyes seemed to laugh.

The young man could recognize the freedom and peace they beheld, and he was glad. Nonetheless tiredness weighted his bones.

"Mellon nin, it's been a pleasure talking to you. I may say that I can sense already that you understand me like no other- and that means something, if you get me", Legolas winked.

"I understand", Aragorn replied with a smile. He felt pride and happiness grow inside of him.

"And I thank you, friend. And I call you friend because I think that's what I found in you today."

The human was surprised that he was speaking so freely about his feelings. Legolas' face suddenly wore a serious expression and he brought Aragorn's hand to his lips and kissed it so softly that Aragorn stopped breathing for a second.

"Thank you", the elf answered, and then he let go of the man's hand and lay down in the meadows.

Confused Aragorn observed the elf's behaviour for a while, still too astonished to dare talking. He felt like flying- his back of the hand still burnt with the fire of the elf's sweet mouth- and how did this lighten his heart! He examined Legolas' pretty features: the closed lids, the slightly opened lips and this pale, valuable white skin that only knew beauty.

After all he understood what Legolas was doing.

"You want to sleep outside?", he asked shocked, and Legolas opened one eye and looked at him.

Then the elf chuckled a bit and closed his eye again.

"Of course, silly. Why not?", he mumbled quietly.

"It's the end of autumn, as you know. The nights can be really cold."

"Elves don't feel the cold, honey", Legolas answered with a grin.

"I wish I could say this about mankind also..."

"Well, if you want to sleep outside too you can have my cape. It's as warm as any blanket."

Happily Aragorn accepted the offer because he loved to sleep outside. Since his years in exile houses felt like cages.

And so the elf sat up and unfastened his green cape and handed it to the human.

When Aragorn lay on the grass, wrapped up in the beautiful cape, he could smell the sweet and clean scent it beheld.

He inhaled this wonderful perfume and suddenly he felt so safe and enchanted that he couldn't come up with words for his recent incomprehensible emotions. He turned to his side to look after Legolas, but the elf was already asleep. It took a while and a few more thoughts about his new acquaintanceship until Aragorn drifted into the land of dreams too.

(...)

The early morning's light came to Rivendell. White fog flew over the river like a ghost, gently kissing the floating water with its icy breath. The leaves of the trees dropped the night's dew. Coldness filled the air and froze the green grass by the river.

And so Aragorn awoke in the early hour of sunrise. His whole body shivered and the cold had reached his bones. Shuddering he looked into Legolas' severe and still sleeping face and he smiled when the elf's soothing words came back to his mind:

"_It might be that this fortune will give us a clear course soon..."_

While he thought about these encouraging words he didn't notice that Legolas was waking up. Just when the elf poked him Aragorn jumped and looked into Legolas' grinning face.

"Morning", the elf laughed and Aragorn smiled. Soon both of them sat up and viewed the red sunrise. They shared Legolas' cape and moved together, for it was still cold. Even Legolas could feel the freshness of the air and the biting teeth of the morning wind. Finally the red sun turned orange, and then yellow rays of light shone on the dark spruces. The river was a ever floating golden stream. Nearby birds chirped happily and then the sun warmed the green grass and so it came that Aragorn and Legolas didn't have to freeze anymore. All the time they were watching the awaking of the day they had not spoken a word.

But now Aragorn felt Legolas taking his hand again. And they smiled at each other- pleased to be exactly where they were. And from this day on they were the best friends.

**To be continued **

Well, I told you that it is a strange chapter... A lot of babbling and nonsense, right? I think I won't write that much dialogs in the next chapter... +grumbles+ And Legolas kissed Aragorn's hand! x screams hysterically in astonishment x

So, anyway, please tell me what you think


	3. an endless heartache

Author: MistofStars

Author: MistofStars

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn, and we might get there in this chapter ho, ho

Rating: T

Author's note: This has (!) something to do with Tolkien's books, yes, and I did a lot of research and I just wanted to inform you that (right now) we're in the year 2959 of the Third Age. And some stuff "really" happened (in Tolkien's books and/ or PJ's movies) and some stuff has just happened or is about to happen in my mind. I recognized that I made some little mistakes, e.g. Aragorn gets to know his real ancestry at the age of 20, but I wrote at the age of 24 – come on, you have to forgive me such mistakes, please! So, yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up! Unfortunately made up! But still- made up!

Comments: Really appreciated! I'm always happy to get a review ;)

**C****hapter 3: An endless heartache**

Now a time of peace and complete satisfaction had come to the soul of Isildur's heir. The days passed on quickly while he and Legolas spent their time together. Every time Elrond saw these two from a distance his heart felt ease and comfort. Long ago he had hoped that Aragorn would find somebody that would understand him and his situation better, someone who could give the perfect advice and assistance. Legolas seemed to be this person. Often Elrond could spot his foster-son walking nearby the stream with the foreign elf, sometimes talking and laughing, sometimes just sitting next to Legolas, keeping still thoughtfully while enjoying the landscape's views. The Lord of Rivendell felt a bit melancholic though- he often wondered what was going on in Aragorn's mind; the human man seemed to reveal his innermost thoughts only to the Woodland elf, instead of earlier days in which Aragorn used to manifest his sorrows and fears always to Elrond and his sons.

The days of autumn grew shorter and shorter. Every day thick mists embraced the green meadows of the valley and the water of the stream became wintry. The former summer had brought masses of sunlight but now it rained a lot. Altogether it was an uncomfortable weather- and Legolas and Aragorn were not marred by it at all. Still, the human man had to wear warmer clothes. He and his elfish companion were frequently drenched to the bone when they came back to the houses of Rivendell. Today was such a day and the last rays of light crept behind the mountains the moment Aragorn and Legolas entered Elrond's house quickly. Elrond, who sat by the fireside, gave them a morose gaze.

"Aragorn, you're not only dripping and turning this place into a lake, no, you will also catch a very bad cold! And you would have deserved it, running around like an imbecile when it's that cold", he grumbled, whereupon Legolas smiled at the human. Although Aragorn knew that Elrond was right he sulked a bit.

"You shouldn't forget that you're not an elf, you know. Get out of these wet clothes and dry your hair. And then you can dry the floor, too", Elrond demanded. Legolas had to chuckle quietly- it was strange that The Lord of Rivendell bossed his mature foster-son around like this.

"Yes, my Lord", Aragorn mumbled while he put off his wet coat. Soon he walked to his rooms to get changed and Legolas didn't need Elrond's orders too to get him dry clothes.

When Aragorn had returned to the sitting-room he found Legolas talking to Elrond about a distant time, hundreds of years ago. A time, in which Aragorn had not even seen the light of the world and in which the human race had been rare. A strange thought came to his mind, and somehow it saddened his heart: Yes, he was reminded day by day that he wasn't an elf. He had to appear to the elves like a mayfly, like a child that would perish soon. Would he ever be seen as a peer? Again he remembered his years in Eriador. There the men had thought of Aragorn as a significant and mighty person, but here, here in Rivendell he was nothing. Suddenly a sinister notion sunk into his consciousness: Did Legolas just spend his time with him to escape the seriousness and infinity of the elves? Did he just see a momentary amusement in the human? Aragorn had to gulp hard. Was all this kindness just a cruel game he hadn't recognized yet?

He knew his soul was so vulnerable, his ego so unsteady. He was not made to be abused. He was not prepared for such possible injuries. He was not prepared to...

All at once he could hear Elrond's and Legolas' voices again, and their laughers and the most warm-hearted light of the open fire murdered all of these dismal thoughts. A relieved sigh escaped his lips. He was here, still safe, still unwounded.

"Come, Aragorn", Legolas winked. "You promised to teach me how to smoke a pipe!"

A little smile came to the mortal's mouth. He sat down right beside Legolas, and Elrond laughed and got up to leave.

"Oh no, I won't sit here to be fogged", he grinned and walked away.

Slowly Aragorn fetched his wooden pipe, and then he fetched a little pouch with weed. He put both of it on the table.

"First lesson: Fill your pipe properly!" Aragorn explained with a silly grimace. One by one he showed Legolas how to "fill a pipe properly" and the elf looked very surprised. At the beginning he had not believed Aragorn that there were persons who really smoked dry plants! He had never seen a pipe, he had never seen somebody smoking a pipe, so this was all new to him.

Soon there was a lot of laughter, especially when Legolas tried to take a puff of the pipe and almost coughed out his lungs (it must be said that under this circumstance of course only Aragorn had something to guffaw). A few minutes later Legolas had decided that human beings sometimes do strange things for no rational reason and that this would be his first and his last pipe ever. Two or three pipes later (it was Aragorn only who smoked them) it was already night time, but Aragorn and Legolas still said by the fire and the chimney gave the room a placid light. The immortal and the human man had talked for hours now – however, their conversation never seemed to come to an end because there was always more to talk about and new questions to ask. As a matter of course not all of their discussion topics had been as grim and as confusingly as their current subject.

"I still don't get it", Legolas sighed. Thereupon the elf leaned back and furrowed his browns. Aragorn smiled at him.

"Well, me neither. We have both just experienced the feelings which are created through the death of a person we knew. But I cannot describe you the procedure of dying nor how it feels to wither."

"But I thought you are the mortal!", Legolas exclaimed.

"And you're right to think so! And because of that you cannot expect me to know all the answers to your questions. And sooner or later you'll have to die too", Aragorn grumbled.

"Alright, fine, then tell me at which age a human dies."

"You're such a funny elf, you know", Aragorn sighed and smiled, and for a second he brought his hands to his head, not able to answer the elf's curious questions for a while.

"What! What did I do?", the elf wailed and that finally made Aragorn laugh.

"Legolas, you must understand that I am no ordinary mortal. Therefore I cannot tell you at which age I will die! A normal human could pass away at the age of 100. My race could age several of hundred years before we would have to die. Since I am a half breed of these two races I really cannot respond to your question properly."

"Oh", the pretty elf just said. Suddenly his face wore a deeply grieved expression and his body language had become very cautious. Carefully Aragorn took the elf's warm hand and held it in his. He tried to console him but when his thumb softly fondled Legolas' fingers the elf just sighed and let his head hang down.

"What's the matter?", Aragorn asked in a whisper.

"I guess now I've understood the essence of death", Legolas answered, but he couldn't look up yet. A hundred years, maximal a few hundreds of years, but this was nothing, this was good for nothing... This young man would perish so soon like a butterfly facing the beginning of autumn.

Worried Aragorn brought his other hand to the white cheek of the elf. His fingertips caressed the soft skin as gently and as lightly as a feather's touch. A few breaths later the elf could raise his head again and his eyes caught the mortal's with such an unearthly clear gaze that Aragorn got the creeps. Soon Legolas grabbed Aragorn's hand with his own. A smile appeared on the Woodland elf's lips. Aragorn blushed. He could hear his heartthrobs clearly and loudly in his head. Slowly he put their hands away from Legolas' face and a sweet sigh escaped the elf's mouth. Again the human man felt frightened and enraptured by the elf's incomprehensible being. He had felt like this the night he had talked to Legolas for the first time. And now he was all horrified and charmed at the same time - he had not realized before that this elf was capable of _anything_.

He had the power to nurse and the power to kill. He could be friendly but also dangerous. Reverence came to Aragorn's heart as he got lost in those lucid blue eyes.

_..."__Somehow he knew that this man could crush him like a wave colliding with the coast"..._

(...)

This night Aragorn walked silently in the open countryside of Rivendell. Often he stopped and looked up into the sky and in these moments his sorrowful severe face could be seen. The sky was clear and dark, and silver stars illuminated the black ceiling, not willed to leave the night completely lightless. Again and again a soft cold breeze wafted the dried out blades of grass. Slowly but determined Aragorn headed for a certain house in Rivendell. One which was far away from the other houses. No light came from the glass windows but Aragorn knew she was not asleep. So he took all his courage and knocked carefully three times on the wooden old door. His heart quickened its pace. He stopped breathing. She opened the door quietly and he stepped inside. Again it was dark outside the lonely house.

Inside the small dwelling it was chilly and gloomy, but Aragorn could see her face so clearly in the moon's light and it was as white and as grief-stricken as his own. Gently he stroked one of her golden strands out of her face and for a moment she shut her eyes and the suggestion of a smile came to her lips. Then she took his hand in hers and led him to a simple but fair wing chair. "Sit down", she said with her low-pitched voice and Aragorn obeyed his mother.

"It's cold in here. Wait, I will light a fire..."

Slowly Gilraen took a seat beside Aragorn and the fire cracked happily in the nearby chimney.

To his contentment Aragorn realized that his mother's face did not seem so ill and worried in the fire's light anymore.

Her ever so youthful but bitter green eyes focused him thoughtfully. She still was an attractive woman and her movements always appeared stately. She was more aware of her son's royal dignity than he himself.

"You know, just when you stepped through my door you reminded me so much of your father", Gilraen smiled.

"I can't await the day you'll decide for your destiny. I'll bet you'd make your father proud."

Secretly Aragorn sighed. This was the reason he had never liked to visit his mother although he loved her: 26 years had passed since his father had been murdered, but to Gilraen this still seemed like yesterday. She could not forget, and each forlorn year had made her introverted, shy and sad all the more.

"Is it so wrong to wait for the right moment, mother?", Aragorn replied even though he knew it was useless to argue.

"Yes, son, it is false to waste time", Gilraen answered sternly.

"You're just killing your precious time because you're afraid. You're afraid of what you are and of what you could be! "

"No, I'm not", Aragorn said calmly. "It took a while, but now I know who I am and I am not frightened anymore."

Timidly Aragorn averted his gaze from his mother's sharp wise eyes. And so he kept staring into the fire for a few moments until his mother spoke again. But now her voice was soft and worried and not severe and cold anymore.

"What bothers you?"

Cautiously Aragorn smiled.

"I have heard of so many persons that I could be whatever I want. And now that I don't seem to be what others are wanting me to be every one is disappointed with me. Even you don't want your son if he's not magnificent."

Gilraen wanted to say something and protest against Aragorn's statement, but he just raised his hand and silenced her with this.

"Of course I want to make you proud, mother. And it pleases me to delight others. But you have to understand that this task is too difficult for me. I wish I could believe that I can change the world and bring peace to everyone, just like I've been told all my life, but I'm just a simple man. I can't possibly do this."

"You'll never know that if you don't believe in your strengths. And you can't change the world while you're wasting your time here in safety. Just become, just be! You have to trust in yourself for a start."

"So you try to convince me that I should go and leave Rivendell, live in danger and risk my life?"

"If that's your fate – yes", Gilraen responded musingly.

"And what's the use of that anyhow?", Aragorn asked quietly and got up to leave. He couldn't believe what his mother just had said. She would even tolerate his death if it was his "fate"! Aggrieved he left his mother and shut the door without further words.

(...)

The next day awoke. The deep blue sky lost all its stars one by one and as if they had summoned together the sun spread its light as brightly as a million stars. Finally autumn came to an end and there were barely leaves left on the trees' branches. Even the wind became colder and colder and the hours of sunlight lessened. Since sunrise Aragorn lay awake in bed and some time had passed, but he didn't get up. Somehow he felt exhausted and ill-humoured: He was thinking about his mother's words, which she had said to him last night – and a lot of other things occupied his mind, too. Continually he chewed over Legolas and the hope he had given to him recently. The Woodland elf seemed to know him already better than others and it felt so good and easy to have his company. Anyhow, his words were not optimistic enough to nullify Gilraen's words. Aragorn sighed and rolled over. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he was wasting his precious time for absolutely nothing. Nevertheless he felt not capable to do something against this circumstance.

Around 9 o'clock someone knocked on his door and after a second Elrond entered the room.

A little smile appeared on the elf's lips. "A father's smile", Aragorn thought.

"My little dove", Elrond spoke softly. Sometimes he used to call Aragorn this name.

"Are you all right? You're not becoming ill, are you?"

Suddenly Aragorn's mood brightened and for the first time this day he realized the yellow sunlight which filled the room.

Happily he laughed and smiled at his educator.

"No, my Lord. The night had captured me with dismal thoughts, but now the day may come!"

Elrond laughed quietly.

"The day already has begun, and if you're looking for some breakfast you might find none!"

Luckily this statement proved to be wrong and Aragorn could have a breakfast to his heart's contentment. Soon Legolas, who had been outside for a walk, joined him and sat down next to him. He smelt of wood and spicy wind and the sunlight seemed to linger on in his golden hair.

"You know, I'd really like to wander to the eastern cliff of this dell", Legolas started musingly.

"There seem to be fair pines as far as my eyes can see."

"We could go up there today, if you want to", Aragorn suggested, whereupon Legolas smiled joyfully.

"Oh really? That would be great! I can't wait to be there!"

"Of course you will have the best guide for this trip", Aragorn said sternly.

"And who would that be?", Legolas asked astonished.

Aragorn grinned.

"Me!"

(...)

Hours passed by until they finally could start their spontaneous excursion. At first they had had to check the weather and then they had to gather some food and warm clothing – There was a good chance that they would have to spent the night on an uncomfortable mountainside. The night came back quickly these days and moving down a little mountain with no light was dangerous, even if it was Rivendell's surrounding area.

Now Aragorn and Legolas had left the inhabited territory and they were facing the peak they wanted to reach before sunset.

Again Aragorn rubbed his hands- it was bitterly cold although the sun was shining all the time. Walking past Aragorn Legolas just smiled about the human's behaviour and he reached out his hands and got hold of Aragorn's two hands. Without a word he held both of them in his hands and soon Aragorn could feel the wonderful warmth spreading from the elf's hands. Shy he looked down and blushed a bit. Legolas just smiled. So they stood still for a few moments. Aragorn could hear Legolas' soft steady breaths so close to his face that he thought he could almost feel them. Again he noticed the sweet aromatic scent that encircled the Woodland elf's body. A feeling of safety and affection rose in his heart. Little whirls whooshed through his mind recurrently. Then Legolas gave Aragorn his hands back and walked on.

A bit confused Aragorn soon followed Legolas and then they immersed into the darkness of the pinewoods which adorned the valley and its steep coasts. Secretly Aragorn inhaled the air of the forest deeply moved. He loved the special smell of old trees and the wet cold air always felt clean and fresh. Furthermore he was enchanted by woods because his mind had made a connection of mystic fairytales and gloomy forests a long time ago. His boots walked over a blanket of fir needles, cones and little dead boughs. In front of him he saw the figure of Legolas and sometimes his blonde hair shined brightly whenever the sun could catch his head. Every now and then Legolas had to stop and wait for Aragorn to let him lead the way. There was no proper path in these borderlands and it became more and more difficult to find a good way because there was a steep incline.

Mist already soared from the forest floor when they reached the mountaintop in due time: They stepped out of the forest and came to a clearing- the cliff quasi had a bald head- and the sun was about to sink. For hours they had marched-through to get there in good time. Even Legolas was worn out and Aragorn couldn't have felt any more exhausted.

"Oh!", Legolas exclaimed suddenly. After that he started to laugh cheerfully and he spread out his arms and closed his lids.

It was obvious that the elf was more than just content to be where he was. Aragorn had to sit down, too surprised to have such a fascinating sight: The last light of day seemed to float through the elf's rangy fingers and it touched his hair and his pale smiling face- he was a statue of light and joy. Aragorn smiled and let his head hang down. He had never felt such a longing for the elf like in this moment. He tried to concentrate on these new feelings that flooded his heart so powerfully, but he couldn't comprehend them. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Legolas was observing him too.

"Oh, come on, Aragorn! Look at this! Don't look to the ground! You have to see this view! Come to me!"

Touched and amused Aragorn moved up to Legolas and gasped- Although he had been here several times in his life the view still took his breath away. From the top of the mountain they could see the lands of the wilderness. Clear and strong yellow light shone on far away green hills and here and there dark woods dotted the lowlands. Aragorn turned around. To his left he saw dozens of little lights which were lit by Rivendell's folk. Having a closer look at the given sight Aragorn could even spot tiny houses in the gloaming, far down in the gulches. A strange feeling came to the human man: In such moments Aragorn was reminded of the infinity of Middle Earth. On the one hand he always was grateful and delighted by the beauty of nature, but on the other hand it made him feel so small and so mortal to stand on something that would never die.

Abruptly he was distracted by Legolas. Softly the elf had grabbed his hand and held it loosely with his warm fingers. Amazed Aragorn stared at the immortal's smiling face and his ever so calm and deep blue eyes. Somehow this person next to him was able to lighten his heart without a word, but with a simple touch or a pretty smile.

"Do you remember what I said last night?", Legolas asked gently. It took a while until Aragorn remembered their conversation of the former evening. They had talked about mortality ...

Pusillanimously Aragorn looked to the ground again. He could feel Legolas' heartbeat right on his cold skin. He noticed the burning pleasing warmth of these smooth fingers against his own and couldn't help it- he felt like home. He felt secure.

"I told you that death seems to be something terrifying and horrible for the human race. And that most old elves I know have a craving for death because they're tired of their endlessness. Even I have often wished to decease for the same reason."

Aragorn uplifted his eyes again and beheld Legolas' features attentively. The elf just put an arm around the mortal's shoulder and turned him around to face the wonderful sundown and the pleasing landscape again. The moment he spoke once more his voice had become very quiet and soft.

"But these days remind me again that there is still so much to live for and so much left to see. And I want to thank you for bringing me here, Aragorn. Thank you for sharing this moment with me."

Astonished Aragorn examined the beautiful elf beside him. He had said these simple words with the greatest of ease, but the mortal man felt as if Legolas had shared a personal secret with him.

Deeply moved Aragorn touched Legolas' white cheek with his hand and the elf looked right into his eyes. All he could read in these open blue eyes was a certainty of affection for him. Why had he never dared to admit this? Without further thinking Aragorn just followed his desire. He let go of Legolas' hand to frame the elf's pale face with his both hands. Legolas just smiled secretly- he seemed to read the man's mind. Excited he closed his eyes.

"It's alright, kiss me", he whispered.

Aragorn felt a giddy strong warmth in his stomach and his heart pumped harshly against his chest. Flustered he shut his lids.

Then he pressed his lips on Legolas' sweet mouth and thunderbolts twitched through his body. The elf just moaned with pleasure and he put his arms around Aragorn to hold him closer. Aragorn could not saturate himself, he had to deepen the kiss more and more until he felt as one with the immortal. Most overwhelmed with joy Aragorn disengaged for a second and the fascinating sight of Legolas' touched devoted features cut through his heart. The elf opened his eyes again and winked at Aragorn with a smile.

"Kiss me again", he demanded, and Aragorn was willed to fulfil this wish immediately.

**To be continued...**

Oh my God, so here we are. Finally a bit slash, huh? I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter (more than 3 weeks, and sometimes I really had to force myself)! But then again... it has got over 4000 words! Come on ;D

This is going to be a long story I recognized... I have planned a lot of funny little things and I hope I will have some readers left when it will be finished... So, you're feedback really is appreciated. Just tell me what you think :))


	4. leaving known and safe shores

Author: MistofStars

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn

Rating: T

Author's note: This has (!) something to do with Tolkien's books, yes, and I did a lot of research and I just wanted to inform you that (right now) we're in the year 2959 of the Third Age. And some stuff "really" happened (in Tolkien's books and/ or PJ's movies) and some stuff has just happened or is about to happen in my mind. I recognized that I made some little mistakes, e.g. Aragorn gets to know his real ancestry at the age of 20, but I wrote at the age of 24 – come on, you have to forgive me such mistakes, please! So, yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up! Unfortunately made up! But still- made up!

Comments: Really appreciated! I'm always happy to get a review ;) Each review helps me to continue my work!

**Chapter 4: Leaving known and safe shores **

The moon donated its silver and white light generously to Middle Earth this night. A soft breeze touched the blank sprigs and played with them, moved them again and again as if they were as light as air.

As silent as the grave Aragorn had pillowed his head on Legolas' shoulder.

He stared into the vast expanse of the wilderness. The lands below dwelled in blue shadows and here and there were black spots which he recognized as the woods he had seen in the last sunlight.

Legolas also said no word. Both of them sat silently on the cold grassy ground and beheld the world at night.

A million little stars covered the firmament like expensive silver jewellery. Everything was quiet.

Legolas had put an arm around Aragorn's waist. His head leaned against Aragorn's temple. The elf shuddered continually with delight- it was an odd and new feeling for him to feel Aragorn breathing so close to him, to feel his body rise with each breath he took over and over again.

Hours had passed since their last kiss, but none of them dared to sleep yet. None of them dared to speak for now.

It felt like their magic would be so easily lost through words, that they preferred the beautiful comprehending silence.

After all Aragorn collected the left parts of his courage and grabbed Legolas' hand carefully. The elf sighed the moment their fingers intertwined. It seemed so good and right to be together with this young man... Legolas hadn't felt that content and that secure for ages. Finally his mind had found the perfect place to rest for a while.

Finally after all he had gone through...

"How did you know I desired you?", Aragorn asked with his hoarse voice suddenly.

Legolas smiled cheekily.

"I knew I wanted you the first moment I saw you. It might sound foolish, but I felt there was a special connection and a certainty of affection between us. Besides our curiosity of course", the elf chuckled. Aragorn noticed a

feeling of warmth and safety grow inside of him.

"And then I started searching for signs... Indications of responses to my feelings... And soon I found them in your face and in the way you treated me. You know... sometimes... when you look at me with that certain gaze in your eyes, I feel so strong and so weak at the same time. And it takes my breath away. You amaze me day by day."

Aragorn gulped hard. Restlessness strongly grew inside of him and he thought it only could be quietened through Legolas, this strange and beloved elf to his right.

"Come to me", he whispered and an uncontrollable longing for the immortal blocked his senses completely.

Legolas lifted his head slowly and a strange expression hemmed his face. It was beyond words to describe the affection Aragorn could read in those open blue and shining eyes.

Instinctively Aragorn laid his arms around the elf's strong shoulders. He needed this. It was more than he would ever understand but he knew it was right. It felt right. He pulled him close, against his own chest, until he could feel each of Legolas' quivering breaths meeting his. Legolas smiled secretly. Home was in hidden in these embraces,

home would always be here. He put his arms around Aragorn's waist and clutched him protectively. And he would be a home for this young man. He would protect him, he would be there for him, no matter what. Their cheeks touched and Aragorn closed his eyes, concentrating on the astonishing becalming warmth radiating from the other person's body. He really held an elfish life in his two human hands, something so precious and incomprehensible... And what counted the most: He held a person who's heart was devoted to him and who's heart he had wanted to own ever since he had known him.

"I'm glad that we've met, Legolas", Aragorn heard himself speak thoughtfully. "I'm glad."

Legolas just smiled affectionately and held him tighter.

(...)

The next midday they came back to Rivendell master Elrond already felt that something had changed. The Woodland elf and his foster-son seemed more relieved and more exhilarated as at other times. Although they didn't say one word while having lunch with the Lord of Rivendell and other elves, everyone could see they were either smiling from ear to ear or appearing completely satisfied without giving a reason.

"Well, as long as he's happy I'm happy for him", Elrond thought as he was watching Aragorn in a secret moment.

"But I hope this friendship won't bring any harm to him..."

(...)

At the very beginning of December the first snowflakes touched Rivendell's grass and trees. When the whole village had awoken this morning there were already thick snowdrifts everywhere. Of course it was as cold as ice outside and the wind currently bit with its sharp frigid teeth. Even the chamber kilns couldn't heat up the rooms properly. For that reason Aragorn still laid in his warm bed, not willed to get up yet. He hated it to get out of bed to face the annoying frostiness of winter. Paradoxically he had never had such problems with the cold when he had slept outside in the wilderness (maybe because he had known that there was no warm bed to slip into).

A soft knock against his old wooden door came to Aragorn's ears. He moaned and rolled over. Someone entered the room.

"My Lord Elrond", the human man grumbled, "I won't get up now. It's way too early and way too cold".

He covered his head with his blanket moodily, ready to ignore the whole world for today.

All at once Aragorn heard an amused laughter.

"Lazy, foolish human thing! I won't get up now, it's way too cold!", Legolas aped him playfully.

Aragorn grinned for the first time this day. Still he didn't turn around and didn't open his eyes.

At first he wanted to wait and see what Legolas would be doing.

Unfortunately this exactly was the wrong thing to do: Legolas tiptoed to Aragorn's bed very quietly, a cheeky smile on his lips.

With one hand he moved down Aragorn's blanket softly and caressed his head carefully. The mortal smiled peacefully and turned around to look at Legolas. The moment he opened his eyes to send his best smile at Legolas he was attacked by a snowball that hit his face.

Now Legolas roared with laughter and ran out of Aragorn's room quickly. The human already cursed him loudly and got up to follow him for revenge. They ran past a sceptical looking Elrond and came outside, laughing and chuckling all the time. Finally Aragorn caught up with Legolas and bumped into him accidentally. And so both of them fell into the snow, whereupon Legolas had to laugh even harder. Aragorn just remembered his intention for revenge and covered the elf's face with tons of white snow. After all he stopped doing this and lay next to Legolas, who still chuckled.

"See? So you finally got up!", Legolas grinned self-satisfied. Aragorn laughed shortly and moved closer to kiss Legolas. Their faces neared each other's and their eyes were shining through the light of the white snow. Legolas touched Aragorn's cheek carefully. A soft moan of yearning escaped Legolas' mouth.

Just before their lips could finally touched the elf stopped in his movement.

"Someone's approaching", he whispered and let go of Aragorn. Quickly both of them got up to spy out the nearing person.

Although they were a couple for months now they still were very carefully about their relationship.

No one had to know they were lovers.

"I see a rider coming straight-line to us", Legolas murmured. Soon both of them could recognize a fair and strange elf on a brown horse riding hard through the snowy elfish dell.

"He's a messenger from Mirkwood. I have discerned his badges", Legolas explained quietly.

"What's the meaning of that?", Aragorn asked attentively.

"Bad news", Legolas sighed.

(...)

Anxiously both awaited the rider who finally halted sharply and right in front of them. Quickly he dismounted from his sweating horse. The fair dark-haired elf also seemed exhausted and out of breath. Beads of sweat graced his temple.

When he took a bow to Legolas Aragorn recalled the fact that Legolas was a member of a royal family indeed- a fact he had forgotten some time ago. Whenever he had spent his time with the beloved Woodland elf their ancestries often had fallen into oblivion. But now he was reminded of his own status too.

"Your Majesty", the messenger said sternly with his bass voice.

"I was sent to bring you the newest and most important tidings from your kingdom."

Nobly Legolas smiled at the elf he had known for such a long time.

"Altinlyth, before you tell me anything I want you to take a rest. You're completely worn out!", he demanded.

"Pardon, my Lord, but there is no time for that. I have to talk to you immediately by order of King Thranduil."

Legolas face turned into stone the moment his father's name was mentioned.

"Well, fine. Tell me your news then!"

Altinlyth sent a nervous side glance to Aragorn, examining him discerningly.

"I need to talk to you in private."

Actually Legolas wanted to protest against this statement, but before he could open his mouth again Altinlyth added

"Commanded by your father", so he had to agree with Thranduil's will.

(...)

A few minutes later Legolas, Altinlyth and Aragorn had entered Lord Elrond's dwelling.

Surprised Elrond had welcomed the messenger from Mirkwood generously. Then he had sent Aragorn to the bathroom "to get dressed properly". Fortunately this gave Altinlyth the chance to speak to his majesty Legolas all alone.

Legolas led him to his own guest chamber thoughtfully, knowing he would receive dreadful news very soon. What annoyed him the most was the fact that he absolutely couldn't imagine what had happened in his father's kingdom that was so severe and so urgent.

When they had stepped into Legolas' quiet room Altinlyth made sure no one else was there. After that he handed a fair little letter to Legolas which bore Thranduil's mark: A graceful simple leaf made out of red wax.

"Your father asked me to give you this. You will find all necessary information in this writing. An escort of riders will arrive at nightfall. These soldiers are coming to guide you home safely. King Thranduil ordered to captivate you if you refuse to follow us back to Mirkwood", Altinlyth explained in a whisper.

For that he received Legolas' astonished gaze.

"My Lord...", Altinlyth said and took a bow to him.

No second later he had disappeared through the door and Legolas was left alone again.

Confused he stared at the letter in his hand. What were the reasons which forced him to go home? Why would he need an escort to return to Mirkwood? What was the cause for such a strange behaviour?

Legolas didn't want to admit it but it seemed that his father actually was... afraid. Hesitatingly he opened the letter and began to read Thranduil's written words.

"_My dearest son,_

_As you might have guessed already I have to reveal horrible news to you: _

_Norgas has escaped from our dungeons. _

_He must have had aid from a couple of our citizens, which have fled with him a few days ago. _

_I have sent you a troop of our best soldiers to bring you home quickly. _

_I can't bear the idea of you not being home in such times of fears. _

_I'm afraid Norgas might be searching for you._

_It seems an era of danger has returned. Horror has crushed my heart already._

_Please come back to our fortress as soon as possible._

_In love, _

_Your worried father Thranduil_

_PS: You can trust Altinlyth completely- as usual. _

_PPS: I forgot my good manners: Please greet Elrond and everyone else in Rivendell!_

_PPPS: Please remember our Code of Conduct concerning this topic." _

Numb Legolas said down on his bed. Wordlessly he put his hand to his head and covered his eyes. He couldn't believe it.

He didn't want to believe it. Norgas... Norgas! This name produced such a bad taste in his mouth. Sickness awoke inside of him. How did he escape Mirkwood's most watchful prison? Aghast Legolas held his breath. Memories came back to his mind. The threats, mortal fears... this evil smile... He had to lay down immediately. The world was spinning in front of his eyes, black spots diminished his sight. His head hurt. Norgas...

(...)

Someone rapped at the door carefully. Legolas looked at the entranceway spiritlessly. With a powerless movement he wiped all cold and cried tears from his cheeks. He had spent too much time indulging in reminiscences of Tinwe. Each time he thought about Tinwe his heart sighed loudly in pain and he knew his mind would never find a place to rest. Even Aragorn couldn't heal those wounds. Legolas had never told him about the past happenings...

Elrond entered the room quietly. His mimic froze the moment he saw Legolas' absent-minded facial expression.

Staying silent he sat down on Legolas' bed, right next to him. Paternally he put one hand upon Legolas' knee. He had known the Mirkwood elf for such a long time that he felt responsible for him. He had seen him grow up, he had known his father long before Legolas' had seen the light of Middle Earth... It displeased him to see the fair elf like that.

"What's the matter, Legolas?", he asked concerned.

A broken smile crept to Legolas' lips. Gratefully for the assistance he clapsed Elrond's hand.

"Norgas has escaped. I have to return to Mirkwood immediately."

Elrond nodded grimly. When they had arrested Norgas a few hundred years ago Elrond had suggested to behead him for his cruel malefactions. But Thranduil wanted Norgas to suffer badly in a tiny prison cell for ever. Some had also thought Norgas could still change and regret his deeds. Elrond sighed. It has always been a flaw of the elves to show too much mercy and to trust in the good nature of all beings on earth.

"I see", Elrond said. "I suppose you will leave tomorrow?"

"Yes", Legolas sighed sadly, "I intend to do just that."

"I wished you didn't have to leave because of such circumstances."

Sadly both tried to smile at each other and failed in doing so.

...

Elrond had left Legolas with his own thoughts some time ago.

When he met Aragorn sitting with a gloomy expression near the fire place he sat down beside him. He knew Aragorn must have guessed a lot already.

Legolas would have to leave soon. Elrond was aware of the fact that his foster son was very fond of the Mirkwood elf. They had spent so much time together in the last months and appeared as close as brothers...

The moment he took his place next to Aragorn the young man looked away.

Elrond was going to be tough...

"Estel, he has to go. If he refuses to they will make him go. You have to understand this", Elrond explained carefully.

"I know he has to leave... but it breaks my heart to let him go", Aragorn answered in a whisper. Elrond couldn't completely know how much Legolas really meant to him. He was more than just a friend. They were lovers. He couldn't let the elf just go like this.

A tear of anger and desperation escaped his eye.

Filled with sorrow and sympathy Elrond hugged his foster son. He wished he could hold him

in his arms forever to protect him from each injury he would have to face in his life.

But Elrond also knew Legolas had to return to Mirkwood. He knew how dangerous

Norgas could become. He had always been a threat to the people of Mirkwood.

"Talk to him, Estel. I bet a conversation with you would brighten his mood."

A sad smile came to Aragorn's lips. What could be achieved through this? He would be left behind anyways...

More tears caressed his cheeks and he sobbed quietly. The months of bliss and love seemed to be gone already.

Elrond disengaged a bit. With caution he wiped some tears away from Aragorn's cheek.

"Oh, Estel... don't worry. In the end everything will be fine. You'll see."

(…)

Golden sunlight shone into Legolas' guest room. Moving shadows against his wall were created through the boughs of the trees which were rocked in the cold December's wind. Afternoon would soon be over.

He couldn't hear a sound and he embraced this peaceful stillness. Tomorrow he would have to leave. Back to Mirkwood. Back to its memories and obligations. He had enjoyed his time here in Rivendell so much that he had forgotten about his home a lot. But just next morning he would be going home…

Someone entered the room. A smile crept to Legolas' mouth when he recognized Aragorn walking silently to his bed.

Slowly the human man sat down beside him. Without words being spoken their hands met and their fingers intertwined. Ready to hold each other, ready to be held by someone loved.

"Why do you have to go?", Aragorn asked quietly. Absently he caressed Legolas blonde hair with his other hand. His fingers stroked through the soft strands gently and Legolas' shut his eyes. Why couldn't Mirkwood wait another day, another year…?

He wanted to stay here so badly…

"A prisoner could escape our dungeons. He might be searching for me."

Of course the elf remembered his father's command- to remember the Code of Conduct. He was not allowed to speak about Norgas and his deeds, nor to say his name outside Mirkwood. This guaranteed his and his people's safety. He was not allowed to tell Aragorn everything.

Legolas opened his eyes again he saw confusion in Aragorn's gaze.

"What would he do to you if he found you?"

For a few seconds their eyes were bound to each other's, no one was able to look away. So much trust and love could be found in the other person's eyes… Legolas didn't dare to answer. He didn't want to think about meeting Norgas again. He knew exactly that Norgas would kill him brutally and immediately if he had the chance.

"I see", Aragorn mumbled as if he had read the elf's mind.

Thoughtfully Legolas rose into a sitting position. Soon he climbed upon Aragorn's lap and laid his arms around the human's shoulders. Their foreheads met. Shy kisses connected their mouths again and again. Tenderly Aragorn put his hands on Legolas' back and pulled him closer.

"I don't want to be parted from you, Legolas", he whispered affectionately against Legolas' sweet wet mouth.

"I couldn't bear it to be without you."

Legolas had close his eyes to avoid crying. He couldn't stand Aragorn's face filled with hurt and love and fear.

Blindly their lips touched again and started a slow kiss. When they disengaged from each other Legolas sighed heavily.

"And I really don't want to leave you... You know, you could come with me… But it would be a long and dangerous journey. And if we've made it to Mirkwood I couldn't guarantee for your safety... I don't want you to risk your life or to live in danger just because of me."

Aragorn smiled and a single tear came out of his eye.

"You're such a fool, Legolas", he chuckled a bit.

"I rather risk my life to be with you than stay here without you. I will come with you, no matter what. I love you and I could never let you go."

Relieved laughter fled from the elf's mouth and he hugged Aragorn fiercely. He could feel his heartbeat against his chest. These two hearts would not be parted. Legolas knew they would get through this. It was a nightmare

he could not escape from, but he knew it was a thing one could overcome. With some help he could make it...

Soon Aragorn held him tightly too and he could notice Legolas' smile against his shoulder.

"I shouldn't be glad. But I am. I really am", Legolas said. A short kiss upon Aragorn's cheek made the human man smile. Relief flooded through Legolas' mind and he sighed. Affectionately he stroked some wisps of hair out of his face.

"I love you, Aragorn. Thank you for coming with me."

**To be continued...**

So, what do you think?Currently I'm writing on the fifth chapter. Unfortunately I cannot post the chapters as fast as I wish- I still have to

go to work and learn and so on ^.^" But I try to post at least a chapter per month. If anyone's still reading the story- let me know and write

a review please :}


	5. The journey begins

Author: MistofStars

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn

Rating: T

Author's note: This has (!) something to do with Tolkien's books, yes, and I did a lot of research and I just wanted to inform you that (right now) we're in the year 2959 of the Third Age. And some stuff "really" happened (in Tolkien's books and/ or PJ's movies) and some stuff has just happened or is about to happen in my mind. I recognized that I made some little mistakes, e.g. Aragorn gets to know his real ancestry at the age of 20, but I wrote at the age of 24 – come on, you have to forgive me such mistakes, please! So, yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up! Unfortunately made up! But still- made up!

Comments: Really appreciated! I'm always happy to get a review ;) Each review helps me to continue my work!

**Chapter 5: The journey begins...**

The escort of Mirkwood arrived at Rivendell at nightfall - as expected. The group was formed of six soldiers and

six strong and tall horses. The elfish soldiers were well armed and their faces wore severe expressions.

Elrond had prepared two great guest chambers for the guests from Mirkwood for the night. Usually there were

great dinners in the elfish dell whenever folk of the far away forest came by for a visit - but since the circumstances

were quite different this time there was no feast. In fact Altinlyth and Legolas made sure no one (except Aragorn

and Elrond) knew they intended to leave the next day.

Now it was almost time to sleep and Aragorn and Legolas were going to the rooms of the soldiers to talk with them. The moment Legolas' entered one of the rooms all soldiers got up immediately and bowed to him.

"At your service your majesty, awaiting your command", was to be heard three times.

Impressed Aragorn examined these elves. All of them were pretty, slender and strong. It was hard to guess their age, because they seemed young and old at the same time. And all of them couldn't await to fulfil their duty for their majesty. Secretly Aragorn wondered if all elves of Mirkwood wanted to serve Legolas and Thranduil so badly.

It was obvious that these soldiers were looking up to Legolas. For them he was a respected person of authority.

"Gentlemen", Legolas started and Aragorn was amazed by the new sound of Legolas' voice.

Never before had he heard Legolas talking so strictly and sternly.

"I am informed about the situation and I must remind you of our Code of Conduct. All that is said in this room

must stay in this room. No one has to be informed about our plans nor about our history.

We will leave Rivendell tomorrow and ride to Mirkwood as fast as possible. There's an alteration in my plans, though. This young man here will join us. His name is Aragorn and he is a good friend of mine. We won't be leaving too early next morning. All of you are exhausted and need to rest. That is all you need to know by now. Good night and a good rest."

A lot of bows and "as you wish" came from the soldier's mouths and Legolas and Aragorn left the men finally.

Astonished Aragorn fell in love with another part of Legolas he had never seen before: Legolas as a warrior,

a leader, a just mighty person. Confusion awoke in Aragorn's mind: Legolas would make a perfect king and ruler... and still he hesitated.

They talked to the other soldiers too and their conversation almost was the same. The Mirkwood's soldiers only had respect and willed subordination for Legolas.

When Aragorn and Legolas had come back to Legolas' room the human man started to say his goodbye for now.

They were sitting on the wooden ledge of the window and stared out into the darkest night. No moon was shining, no stars were to be seen. Carefully Aragorn took the immortal's hand and held it in his. A smile appeared on Legolas' lips and Aragorn loved him even more for that if this was possible.

"Legolas, I have to go", he said quietly whereupon he received a confused look of the elf.

"I have to see my mother and talk to her. I must say goodbye to her", Aragorn explained and Legolas nodded.

With a sigh he moved closer and pillowed his head upon Aragorn's shoulder.

Gently Aragorn put an arm around the elf's waist. Secretly both of them prayed it could always be so peaceful.

"Would you do me a favour?", Legolas asked after a while.

"What is it?", Aragorn wanted to know because the elf didn't speak further.

"Could you... could you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone this night... A lot of bad memories have come back and... I feel so much better when you're next to me", Legolas whispered.

With a smile Aragorn kissed Legolas' forehead.

"Of course I will. Of course."

Their hands met and their fingers intertwined. Both of them did not move or say a word. It was clear that they wanted to freeze this moment; they longed for time to hold on for that they could live forever in this tiny timeframe. Their relationship would change soon, they knew it. And since they were lovers they wanted the best for each other. And the best situation seemed to be the one they were in now. They just were not allowed to breathe because each breath meant another second of decay, another second of a coming end. They were in a phase of farewell and welcome, between departing and arriving...

And Legolas knew the hardest part was right before them. It still was a long way to go to come back to safe and sound.

(...)

Like in so many other nights before Aragorn walked to the lonely house of his mother. Stormy winds played with his hair and the smell of rain was in the air. It was cold as ice outside and Aragorn realized the journey to Mirkwood would become quite unpleasant. Again and again he tried to think of the right words he could say to his mother to make her understand why he would leave her and Rivendell. But when she opened the door and her cold emotionless gaze met his eyes he knew there was nothing he could say to convince her.

As so often Gilraen had not lit a fire. When she walked – without a word – to the fire place Aragorn said she didn't have to bother with lighting a fire. And so they sat down in the dark, but there still was enough light left to see each other's face.

"Mother, I have to tell you something important. Tomorrow I will leave Rivendell to go to Mirkwood."

"What are your businesses in Mirkwood?", Gilraen asked sternly, not too pleased it seemed.

"I'm attending a friend of mine, Legolas, King Thranduil's son."

"And why can't he go there on his own?", Aragorn's mother asked moodily.

Aragorn remained silent for a while. Of course his mother didn't like his plans. She never had.

As always it was useless to argue, but it also was not possible to ignore her.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity for me to see a bit more of Middle Earth. I have never been to Mirkwood."

"I see", Gilraen mumbled.

"But why do you tell me this one night before your leave-taking? Was there no time left to visit your mother to explain it all properly and with enough time to digest this information?"

"No, mother. We were informed just today about the situation in Mirkwood. Legolas has to go back as soon as possible because a prisoner has escaped from their kingdom's dungeon."

"Aragorn, I don't agree with your intentions. I don't know if you're even completely aware of the situation's gravity! To me it sounds foolish and dangerous what you're wanting to do. It would please me more if you thought about your future kingdom and your obligations you own your ancestors. You still have a lot to do and it hurts me to see that you run from one childish adventure to the next. It insults my pride and you should be ashamed", Gilraen said angrily.

Aragorn really had to temper. Actually he wanted to scream at his mother and tell her how unfair she was behaving.

Of course her words had hurt him. She always knew how to achieve this. But tonight he would behave, tonight he would show her nothing of his pain and inner confusion.

"I never meant to insult your pride, mother. But you have to understand that I am not your servant nor a servant of my ancestors. I have chosen a path years ago and I will not leave that path before something opens my eyes for another opinion. You have made your point clear, so allow me to say you mine: I will leave tomorrow. I will go to Mirkwood. And tonight I say farewell to you, mother."

For a moment their eyes were bound to each other and no word was being said. Then something changed in Gilraen's proud and sternly face. A little smile came to her lips and love radiated from her eyes.

"Oh, son...", she smiled gently and Aragorn felt how his anger diminished.

"Forgive your old imbecile mother. I wanted the best for you, but I guess you know better than me what you're doing."

Carefully Aragorn grabbed his mother's cold hand and held it in his.

"And you should forgive me for my stubborn kind", he smiled.

"How could I? You got that from your father."

A strange feeling came to Aragorn's heart: It had been quite a long time since he and his mother had spoken so calmly.

"I don't want to part from you without having your encouragement. I want to make peace with you", he mumbled thoughtfully.

With a soft smile Gilraen clasped her son's hand.

"You have my encouragement. I know you will take care of yourself."

(...)

Mutely Aragorn walked to Legolas' guest room. The lights in the corridor had already perished and darkness dwelt in the walls and on the ground. Nervousness flooded through Aragorn's blood. Never before had he spent the night with Legolas in his room. He didn't really know what was awaiting him. They had been lovers for months now, but not much physical contact had happened between them. There were kisses and other sweet innocent caresses, of course. To go any further than this created a strange feeling in Aragorn's heart: It was something between fear and joy, a bittersweet mixture which made him so excited that he couldn't enter Legolas' room. For a few seconds he stood before the wooden door, unable to move. Silently he pillowed his forehead against the cold wood and listened to his steady breath. Deep in his heart he realized why he was too afraid to go into the chamber: He didn't want to disappoint Legolas in any possible way. He couldn't take it if he was not able to comfort Legolas perfectly.

Finally he gathered all his courage. Quietly he opened the door and walked into the dark room. He noticed that Legolas already lay in his bed, his back was turned to Aragorn's face. The thought came to Aragorn's mind that Legolas could be asleep by now. Hesitatingly he stood still for a while, until he elf at last turned around to face him. Aragon gasped the moment Legolas' eyes met his. Traces of tears, pain in the elf's gaze, and still Legolas' emotionless face remained silent.

"I've been waiting for you...", he whispered in the end and the notion of a broken smile crept to his lips.

With caution Aragorn removed the blanket a bit and slipped under it. The soothing warmth of Legolas spread out immediately. Before Aragorn had fully realized the situation Legolas had put his arms around him and finally he laid upon Aragorn. The elf pressed his body against Aragorn's as if he was drowning in a stormy sea and as if Aragorn was the safe shore which could rescue him. He buried his face against Aragorn's neck. Bedazzled Aragorn laid his hands upon the immortal's back and pulled him closer. He could feel the hotness radiating from Legolas' face, he could notice the exhaustion of his lover. He must have been crying for a long time. And he had left him alone in these horrible moments of desperation...

Again and again Aragorn's fingers stroked through the elf's blonde warm hair, now and then he stroked his strong back. Sometimes Legolas sighed contently and placed a few sweet kisses upon Aragorn's skin. After all Aragorn was convinced that his lover had calmed down. He held him tightly and protectively in a warm embrace and it felt as if he had never done something else. It was as easy and as natural as walking or talking to hold the elf so close against his breast. Their two hearts beat in a confusing but wonderful rhythm. They concentrated so much on this melody that they almost didn't dare to breathe because breathing produced too much noises in this perfect calm. This simple melody was a rule they would obey; they knew it was an adviser for the present and the future, something to hold on to.

Aragorn felt drowsy – the warmth and the nearness of Legolas made him tired, but one question kept him awake: What was the reason which made his lover feel so bad? What was the reason for all these cried tears? Actually Aragorn knew that the immortal didn't want to talk about it. His hurt seemed to be too terrible to dare speaking about it. And still Aragorn couldn't leave this fact alone. He had to ask, no matter what. He wanted to help Legolas as best as he could. Nervousness spread through his body the moment he touched Legolas' shoulder gently. As a response to this gesture Legolas buried his head even more in Aragorn's neck. Speaking made quite an effort, but finally the mortal could ask his question.

"Legolas...", he murmured.

"Yes?", the elf whispered sleepily.

"Can't you tell me what's bothering you? I see your pain and that there's something worrying you... but I don't understand it."

A few moments of silence passed. Then Legolas uplifted his head and his blue eyes met Aragorn's in the dark. A sad smile appeared on the elf's lips. He had spent so much time thinking about Tinwe and so many memories had returned to his mind. It was a bittersweet pain which filled his heart and which stopped him from thinking. Now he had realized that he had repressed a lot of his hurt because he had known he could never handle it. Legolas had also thought he had defeated his grief a while ago but now he understood he had been wrong. Desperation took a place in his spirit: Could he ever forget what had happened such a long time ago? Wasn't he able to become happy after all? It wasn't fair that his mind wasn't capable to rest. These memories returned to him endlessly and each time they came back they overwhelmed him completely. It didn't matter how much time had passed until then. Time didn't heal his wounds, it just made it worse and worse. And each year showed Legolas that he had lived just another year without Tinwe... Oh, Tinwe...

Carefully he put his forefinger upon Aragorn's mouth and moved closer. He needed to forget so urgently...

"You cannot ask me that. I wish I could tell you, Aragorn, I really do. It would make things a lot easier for us. But I'm not allowed to do so. It's a law of my father, and I agreed hundreds of years ago that I would never break it", the elf explained thoughtfully. How he longed for a conversation with his lover about this... He knew Aragorn would understand him so well... But he really couldn't.

Disappointment was clearly to be seen in Aragorn's gaze. He had thought by now they could tell each other everything.

Astonished Legolas gasped.

"No. No! Please, love...", he whispered and replaced his finger with his lips. A short kiss brought their lips together.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I can't make it clear to you now..." Legolas stopped for a second. A new thought came to his mind. Attentively Aragorn examined the immortal's features.

"I promise to tell you every detail as soon as we're in Mirkwood. Is this alright with you?"

With a smile Aragorn nodded. For now contentment widened inside of his chest. Excited he shut his flustered lids.

He could feel that Legolas rose into a sitting position. Finally the elf sat on his lap. He put his warm hands upon Aragorn's chest. The human noticed the heat radiating from Legolas' soft fingertips. Aragorn felt a strange yearning coming to life inside of his body and mind. When he opened his eyes again he saw surprised that Legolas had taken off his tunica. Heat awoke in Aragorn's blood and he felt his heart pumping really fast against his chest.

He did not know what the elf was going to do, but he was more than just willed to follow his lead. Nervously he

gulped. His tongue had become dry so suddenly. It was hard to breathe.

Especially the sight of a half-naked Legolas took Aragorn's breath away. Unknowingly his fingers touched the elf's naked chest, and soon they became addicted to this wonderful hot and soft skin. They traced the way of Legolas' slender muscular arms in such a thoughtless way that Aragorn jumped the moment he heard Legolas' quiet sigh, filled with desire. Again Aragorn gulped hard. His eyes met his lover's gaze.

A secret smile was hidden beneath the elf's blue eyes which shone down at Aragorn. Legolas' fingers

crawled underneath Aragorn's shirt very slowly and Aragorn returned a shy smile and closed his lids.

No more words were needed.

Legolas' lips covered Aragorn's shyly at first. They parted from each other for a second. Aragorn could feel Legolas' warm breath against his wet kissed mouth. The moment he opened his eyes he saw Legolas' looking at him. The elf's eyes beheld him with a soft fond gaze. Tenderly he let his slender finger caress Aragorn's forehead and temple. Aragorn smiled and buried his hands in Legolas' blonde hair. Again their trembling lips met to tell each other the sweetest secrets. Finally the immortal sat up and Legolas took off Aragorn's shirt. A fascinated twinkling came to Legolas' eyes when he looked at his lover attentively. With a smile he embraced Aragorn and pulled him tightly against his chest. He felt Aragorn's strong arms holding him too. Contentedly he sighed.

It was an odd but wonderful feeling to be pressed against the other person's naked and hot chest.

The thought of being safe and home filled their minds. Carefully Aragorn leaned back, still holding Legolas in his arms.

The elf pillowed his head on Aragorn's shoulder and smiled.

It was good that he didn't have to spend this night all on his own. He knew that he wasn't able to flee from his dark thoughts when he was alone.

Enchanted Aragorn inhaled the scent of the immortal's warm hair – a scent which consisted of the smell of grass, wood and the cold spicy winter's wind. In his wakening dreams this scent produced a vision of a distant and unknown land which was made just for Legolas and him. Although he wanted to enjoy the nearness of his love a few more moments longer Aragorn could not deny his tiredness. It had been a long and strenuous day.

He had to yawn heartedly whereupon Legolas laughed a bit.

"You're not tired, are you?", the elf smiled, but it was obvious that even the immortal felt sleepy.

"I'm sorry, Lego-oh-laaas", Aragorn yawned and amusement ran through his veins the moment he heard Legolas' chuckle.

"We cannot fall asleep, love" Aragorn said after a few seconds of satisfied silence.

"Someone might enter the room tomorrow and Eru knows what might happen then."

Gently Legolas' fingers played with some wisps of Aragorn's dark hair.

As a respond to this little caress Aragorn kissed Legolas' forehead.

"Don't worry. I will lock the door... ", the elf murmured.

"We both need to rest tonight. The journey will be hard, especially because it's winter."

(...)

The early sunlight of the grey morning found the two lovers still lying in bed, still arm in arm. Both of them were asleep and in their dreams they hoped they could always be together like this. It was so easy and peaceful, so satisfying to spend the given time this way. A hard knock against the door made Legolas' jump and wake up. Confused and tired he stared at the door for a second until his mind finally he woke up and realized that someone was knocking at the door. Taken aback he understood the situation the moment he saw Aragorn sleeping next to him. No one had to see them like this! Again somebody rapped at the door.

"Legolas, are you awake?", Elrond called.

Legolas' shook Aragorn's body as eagerly as he dared to wake his lover up. Actually he wanted to laugh at Aragorn's bewildered sleepy face when his eyes finally opened, but there was no time for that.

"Aragorn, Elrond's at the door", he whispered. "You have to hide somewhere! Quickly!"

Without much thinking Aragorn crawled out of the bed and slipped under it.

A sight which wanted to make Legolas laugh even more.

"Legolas?", Elrond called again, quite uncertain this time.

"Yes, I'm coming!", Legolas answered and opened the door finally.

"Ah, there you are", Elrond smiled happily.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, but I thought you have to organize some things before your leave-taking."

"Yes, yes that's right", Legolas yawned. "Thank you."

"You haven't seen Aragorn? He's not in his room...", Elrond asked most anxiously and worry lines appeared on his forehead.

"Oh, I think he wanted to visit his mother right now", Legolas lied innocently.

"Alright, if you find him you can tell him I have prepared two bath tubs for you both with hot water. He might want to see some soap today. Well, ... he should", Elrond laughed and walked away.

When Legolas had shut the door again Aragorn came out of his hiding place with a pretty grim face.

Legolas had to laugh heartedly, whereupon Aragorn crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on, Aragorn! Stop sulking! You know he's right", the elf teased.

"Yes, yes I know...", Aragorn grumbled.

"To the bathrooms then!"

(...)

It nearly was midday when they were prepared to leave Rivendell. All bags were packed with clothing and provisions which would last for two weeks. The soldiers and Altinlyth were ready since hours and Aragorn started to doubt that these men even slept at all. His and Legolas' horse stood closely together for it was cold as ice. Grey thick clouds damped the daylight and promised either frosty rain or annoying snow. Thoughtfully Aragorn examined Legolas' and Elrond's private conversation. He didn't hear a word but he assumed that his foster-father knew more about the current troubles in Mirkwood than he did. It was obvious to see because Legolas' face became sad and pale while they were speaking and the more they said the worse his facial expression became. A feeling of jealousy awoke inside the human man's heart because Elrond knew more about his lover. But then Aragorn changed his mind: He would respect Legolas' will to give him more time. He had noticed that Legolas' hurt seemed too horrible and that the elf could not speak about it – not yet. Finally he saw Legolas and Elrond saying farewell to each other. Slowly Legolas turned around and walked to Aragorn without a word. Aragorn felt pity and sorrow for Legolas' sad and severe face. He wanted to ease his pain but he didn't know how.

So he stepped to Elrond to say his goodbye too. He was reminded of his first leave-taking four years ago. In that time he had tried to break away from his identity but now he knew who he was. This time he was leaving Rivendell to see the rest of the world and to help Legolas the best he could. This time he wasn't running away.

A touched smile appeared on Lord Elrond's lips and tears filled up his eyes.

Again it broke his heart to let his foster-son go, not knowing whether he would return or not.

Gently he touched Aragorn's strong shoulder and Aragorn smiled.

"Estel", Elrond began to speak quietly.

"May the Valar protect you on your ways."

He sighed and embraced his foster-son. Affectionately Aragorn returned the hug . These arms had saved him from so many dangers and injuries. The y had consoled and sheltered him so many times. Elrond had given him a home and as always it was hard to leave this place, trying to find another place like home.

"I love you like a son, Estel. Please take care of yourself and return to Rivendell as soon as you can, alright?"

Aragorn couldn't say a word because a certain ache corded up his throat. The love he felt for his educator overwhelmed him, so he just nodded his head. He sighed. Yes. Yes, he would return.

**To be continued…**

Sorry, we're still not in Mirkwood. I don't know why I had to write so much other stuff in this chapter (and I really had to temper ^.^") but I felt it was necessary. But I promise we won't be in Rivendell in the sixth chapter, and there's going to be more action soon. So, please write me a comment – you know I love to read your opinions :)


	6. enemies stay enemies

Author: MistofStars

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn

Rating: T

Author's note: This has (!) something to do with Tolkien's books, yes, and I did a lot of research and I just wanted to inform you that (right now) we're in the year 2959 of the Third Age. And some stuff "really" happened (in Tolkien's books and/ or PJ's movies) and some stuff has just happened or is about to happen in my mind. I recognized that I made some little mistakes, e.g. Aragorn gets to know his real ancestry at the age of 20, but I wrote at the age of 24 – come on, you have to forgive me such mistakes, please! So, yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up! Unfortunately made up! But still- made up!

Comments: Really appreciated! I'm always happy to get a review ;) Each review helps me to continue my work!

**Chapter 6: Enemies stay enemies **

To travel the wilderness in the middle of winter was as hard and as horrible as all had feared. For Aragorn it was even worse because he couldn't do much against the cold. Every day and every night it was unimaginably cold – so cold that Aragorn often thought he would never feel his numb fingers again. Years later people used to call this winter "The Cruel Winter" because of its enduring severe frostiness.

The soldiers always made sure they had a nocturnal vigil in the dark hours of the day. It was exasperating and most frustrating that they could only journey on when there was enough daylight , a rare thing in wintertime. They had been riding for about a week now and they had overcome more than the first half of their way. Unfortunately Aragorn's state became worse and worse each day. The cold started to drive him mad and sometimes he was so close to give in the temptation to fall into a nice warm sleep without ever waking up again. Especially after sundown he felt weak and chilled through because of the lack of warm sunlight. Then Legolas held his shivering body in his arms for hours and hours until Aragorn was not sure if he was dreaming or not. The journey seemed like an endless nightmare and he was absolutely convinced that he would never make it to Mirkwood.

Very concerned about his lover Legolas counted the days and the remaining miles to his father's halls all the time. In fact he was so worried about Aragorn that he couldn't even think about Norgas and the surrounding danger of the wild. He was glad that there were soldiers to protect them. Altinlyth and the other servicemen were pretty taciturn during the journey. Perhaps they felt the tenseness of their master.

Aragorn didn't know how he managed to ride on each day but somehow he made it. He was tired and exhausted. In the night he couldn't sleep properly because his body was shaking like a leaf, and even Legolas' warm and protecting arms had started to tremble just recently. Furthermore he had no appetite – nonetheless he tried to eat a bit whenever Legolas' asked him to.

So time elapsed, hour for hour, day by day. After all there only were a few miles left between them and Thranduil's residence. After two weeks the little troop was running out of its supplies and all the men were worn out. Aragorn's body was in a dreadful state – he was closer to death than nearer to life. Most of the time he passed out suddenly or fell asleep. Because of this circumstance Legolas had decided to take the mortal on his own horse too to avoid dangerous falls. And so Legolas had put an arm around Aragorn's waist and with the other hand he held the reins. Feelings of guilt awoke in the elf's head – because of his selfishness he had granted Aragorn the permission to attend him. And now the mortal was fatally ill. Tears came to Legolas' eyes and desperation filled his heart. He prayed so badly for the health of this young man in his arms. Again and again he called in his thoughts to Eru and to the Valar to answer to his request.

Now it nearly was midday and the grey light of the day didn't illuminate the forest road completely – too many huge black trees swallowed the sunlight. It was hard to oversee the thickets by the waysides. The snow was falling since hours and there were a lot of good reasons to take a break for a while, but Legolas wanted to reach Thranduil's home as fast as possible because of Aragorn's illness. Just a few more miles separated him from his home, from safety.

"Legolas", Aragorn whispered finally, whereupon Legolas jumped. It had been quite a while since the mortal's last words.

"Legolas, I can't go any longer... Please, we need to rest..."

Reluctantly Legolas indulged Aragorn's wish. He gave the soldiers a sign to halt. Carefully he lifted down the human's body from his horse and placed him on the cold ground. Then he sat down next to him and put Aragorn's head upon his knees.

The other elves came to him slowly and looked down at Aragorn, who was lying on the forest floor half-asleep. Gently Legolas caressed his lover's head.

"What's up with him?", an elf asked very quietly.

A sad smile appeared on Legolas' lips and a tender blaze came to his eyes while he looked at Aragorn's exhausted face.

"He is human... He cannot stand the chillness as good as an elf...", he answered lost in thoughts.

"What do you intend to do?", Altinlyth questioned astonished. Never before had he seen a mortal being and never before had he known how fragile these creatures could be.

Determination came to Legolas' features.

"We will continue our ride until we arrive at our castle."

"But, my Lord, we might leave trails in the snow. And we're close to King Thranduil's home. It would be quite dangerous to leave our marks that near to the king's residence", Altinlyth mentioned thoughtfully.

A look of rage and sorrow was Legolas' respond to this remark.

"You see the state he's in, Altinlyth. If I want to save this young man from his certain death I'll have to do all that's in my power. This be my last words to this subject."

"I'm so sorry, Legolas", Aragorn whispered suddenly and took Legolas' hand gently in his.

"I don't know what's wrong with me", he gasped, "I didn't mean to become a burden to you..."

"Oh, don't be a fool", Legolas exclaimed and tried to laugh. Of course he miserably failed in doing so.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." Now bitter tears escaped Legolas' eyes.

He couldn't stand Aragorn's weakness. He couldn't accept his helplessness.

Lovingly Aragorn touched Legolas' pale and cold cheek with his numb fingers.

A soft glance came to his eyes and a mild sad smile appeared on his mouth. It broke his heart to see Legolas' sorry sight.

"Don't cry, love", he whispered very quietly for that no one else was hearing these words.

"Everything will come right again, you'll see..."With this sentence being said Aragorn passed out again. Thereupon Legolas pressed him to his breast emphatically while a stabbing pain pierced his heart. He hid his falling tears through hiding his face behind Aragorn's dark strands of hair. For a few moments he abandoned himself to despair...

"Bestride the horses, all of you!" Legolas finally marshalled decisively. Then he wiped his hot tears out of his eyes and with Altinlyth's help he managed to heave Aragorn upon Legolas' horse's back.

(...)

For hours the troop had been riding. A full moon shone dolorously and brightly and enlightened the forest floor and the wall of black trees with its' white light. By now Legolas was shedding bitter tears. He didn't care about the fact that the other elves were seeing his crying, it wasn't important anymore. He was certain that the cold numb human body in his arm was dying. They had to reach his father's halls immediately, just one or two more miles and then he could help Aragorn with all his might. He burrowed his face in Aragorn's cold hair and inhaled the sweet innocent scent of his young lover. He cursed the moon, the forest, the night and everything else he loved in this world and threatened all of these things: "Don't you dare to take him away from me, don't you dare!" Legolas knew he would never find peace again if Aragorn died because of him.

Finally he saw a black building at the end of the road. Remote torches burnt in the stronghold and a relieved smile appeared on Legolas' lips. There still was hope – they were home. Some guardsmen stood at the gates of Mirkwood's stronghold and called to the approaching riders: "Halt! Who does approximate? Declare yourself without delay!"

All horses stopped in unison. The guard looked at the other elves sceptically until he saw Legolas' severe pale face staring at him with a certain rage in his facial features. Then the guardsman got frightened and bowed to his lord Legolas.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty", he said abjectly.

"I didn't mean to delay you. I see you and your men are in a great hurry."

After that he shouted "Open the gates for our sire!"

The troop entered the courtyard of the castle rapidly and the iron gates were locked behind them.

The silent dark forest fell behind and so did the black winter night.

(...)

Legolas remained silent when he carried Aragorn's body in his arms through the lamp lit corridors. Altinlyth ran alongside him, a worried expression in his face. They entered Legolas' dark chamber and the blonde elf embed Aragorn's semiconscious body upon his bed. With doubts he checked the human's breathing rate through putting one warm hand upon his cold chest. He needed to come into the warmth. A sad smile came to Legolas' lips. His lover was so weak, but nonetheless he looked so innocent and so beautiful as if nothing had damaged his body.

"Altinlyth", Legolas mumbled thoughtfully.

"Yes, my Lord?", the elf replied reverently.

"Please light a fire and call our medical man. He shall come to my room. He has to heal my friend. I have to see my father, and when I return I want him to be here. Otherwise I'll have his head. Hurry!"

With these words being said Legolas left his cabinet and walked to the royal halls. He ignored all the subjects which were greeting him and bending down their heads. All he could think about was Aragorn. He wanted to be at his side, but he had to see his father. He had to notify him of his return.

(...)

A certain ache in his throat made Aragorn realise he was waking up. It took quite a while until he could open his burning eyes, and when he opened them he slowly understood that it was deep in the night. Black were the contours of the furniture in this strange unknown room, and a blue twilight lightened up the chamber marginally. Outside the loud wind was touching the thick glass windows and no other noise was audible in this night. Again and again the moon shone through black and thin shreds of clouds and in these moments the room was filled with silver and white shimmering moonlight.

Gradually Aragorn reminded the last happenings. His head was hurting so terribly and his body trembling so badly. Although he didn't freeze anymore his body still was sub cooled and oh so weak. A lasting weight upon his right upper arm startled Aragorn. His eyes searched for the origin of this warmth and weight a bit slowly and were surprised to find a sleeping elf right next to them, who had put one arm above his affectionately. Of course it was Legolas, sleeping deeply while wearing a bitter sad facial mask. Aragorn noticed the tiny worry lines on Legolas' forehead and sorrow filled his heart. It was obvious that the elf had felt concerned because of him and his physical condition. And now the mortal was too awestruck to awake his lover to tell him he was all right.

Nonetheless a smile came to his lips while he kept an eye on Legolas' sleeping face. His beloved had saved his life... Relieved and fondly he clasped Legolas' warm hand and snuggled up to him. He didn't pay heed to the events of the last days nor to the unknown room he was in anymore. All which was important was that he was alive and that he was here, together with his adored elf.

Sleep crept up on his mind and entered without permission, and soon he fell into a dark and dreamless night's rest, protectively held in Legolas' warm tight embrace.

(...)

When Aragorn finally woke up again he felt as if he had slept for ages. He sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After that he opened his lids and noted he still was in the same room in which he had awoken last night. The feeble grey light of day showed him that today's afternoon was dwindling rapidly. Before he started to take a look around he perceived the complete silence in this chamber. There were no sounds, nothing.

He turned his head and saw Legolas standing quietly at the window. He had folded his arms and stared outside, wearing a thoughtful mirthless mien. The elf was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even take notice of Aragorn's waking up.

Awestricken Aragorn studied the immortal's appearance silently. The elf was such a noble and strong man, quickly cheerful, easily disheartened and sometimes deadly serious – but wise and beautiful all along. Entrancement came to Aragorn's mind.

He was bathing in the glorious light which radiated from his lover's holy being. Thanks to Legolas Aragorn's existence meant more, was more, would always be more. He was growing with Legolas' love and with the love he felt for the immortal...

As a matter of fact Legolas really was preoccupied in thoughts completely. The toneless wind rocked the black boughs outside, but Legolas saw nothing he was looking at, heard nothing he was listening to. All he could think about was the conversation he had had with his father last night while Aragorn was sleeping soundly.

_(...)_

_Legolas knelt down on the white marble floor, right before the golden throne of his father and king. Carefully he accepted Thranduil's warm hand and kissed it. He bowed his head and let his father's hand go. _

"_My Lord, I have returned."_

"_Son, it gladdens me to see you sane and home again... But there's something which worries you, I believe. A pain in your face tells me there are sorrows which burden my son, sorrows I don't know of. If it brightens your mood, do tell! And I will try to help you with all my might. I assume your concernment derives from the human guest you brought along with you..."_

"_Ah, father, you always get to the heart of the matter so quickly...!", Legolas smiled, but tears came to his eyes. _

"_The human man is a friend of mine, and I have become very fond of him. But I fear our journey has exhausted him to death. The winter was crueller this year than expected. Never before have I suffered such a cold, and I would not be surprised to find it was a foul deed of our enemy."_

_For a second Legolas became silent. His mind's eye showed him Aragorn's weak and cold body, _

_which he had left lying on his bed. _

"_Anyways, our healer is at his side right now. If he can't help him, no one can." _

_When Legolas looked at Thranduil's face again he saw a sad understanding smile upon his father's lathy lips. _

_The king nodded his approval. Then he gave Legolas a sign to get up and to come closer. When he spoke again his deep voice had become a quiet whisper. The servants in the great hall oughtn't hear the following words. _

"_I'm sorry for you and you friend, and for everyone who has to suffer nowadays ... but there are other things we have to take into consideration. We have to think about the thousands of lives we have to preserve against their certain death. _

_A bloodthirsty war is upon us, of that there is no doubt."_

_Filled with questions Legolas considered Thranduil's pretty face. Two green wise eyes looked at him. The candlelight dyed the king's long hair honey and his crown was gold shimmering. Tinwe had possessed the same bright green eyes... _

_Moved Legolas looked down again._

"_After Norgas' prison breakout I had sent a rider to our relatives which live in the southern part of this forest. I intended to warn them, but our rider returned after a week: The horse carried the elf, shot dead, defaced... In his torso we found a lot of arrows. Black arrows which are used in the southern parts of these lands." Thranduil sighed._

"_I fear Norgas has taken his refuge in Southern Mirkwood successfully. And I'm afraid that he has agitated our kin against us efficiently too... Legolas, what should I do? Must I declare war on our own race? Must we fight in a war of brothers, a war which should never come to live?"_

_(...)_

Thoughtfully Legolas stared outside and sighed. He remembered his answer to this question:

"_If there's no other way to save our own people... I guess it's our only choice."_

Now he regretted his words. He had been in a great hurry because he wanted to return to Aragorn to check if everything was in order – there hadn't been time to think twice. Legolas didn't know if his word of advice had been wise enough for the given circumstances... The elf found a war against those who were related to him most unpleasant. Every bloody battle was a cruel and barbarous deed already, did it had to be this bitter as well? The thought came to his mind that Norgas wanted to cheat them, that everything was made up in their mind. Maybe he had stolen one of the black arrows of the Southern Mirkwood? Maybe it delighted his deviant character to complot a war of brothers which would only be achieved through misunderstandings? The other part in his soul answered Legolas that this couldn't be. He remembered the grudge Norgas had against Thranduil and his whole family – If there was a war Norgas was going to fight in it personally, just to kill Thranduil's house. No,... even malice had its blemish.

All at once Legolas felt warm strong hands upon his shoulders. A soft kiss upon his cheek made him smile a bit. He leaned back his head, right against Aragorn's. Soon their lips found each other and conflated into a slow tender kiss. They disengaged again and Aragorn embraced Legolas, who put his hands upon his lover's. Legolas couldn't find the proper words to express the joy he felt, because Aragorn was alive and almost sane again. He had feared for him for so many dark hopeless hours...

"Love, you have to tell me what grieves you. I can't bear this misery of yours without the knowledge of its reason. I can't take it any longer...", Aragorn whispered quietly, whereupon he pillowed his chin upon Legolas' muscular shoulder.

Legolas laughed, but it was a bitter laughter which escaped his mouth.

"Aragorn, you haven't even left this room since we have arrived! Do you really want to hear history first before you've seen our wonderful fortress, our soldiers, the way we live and-", he laughed, but Aragorn interrupted him.

"No, Legolas. Please, please, tell me what bothers you! I want to know everything concerning your life, I want to understand so badly what happened to you! ... I guess I can observe all these things you mentioned later, anyways", Aragorn smirked carefully.

"Oh, you say witty things!", Legolas laughed. Then his face changed and became sorrowful. When he had turned around to face Aragorn Legolas' eyes had become dark and severe.

"But what I will tell you isn't amusing at all... As much as I love you, I will hate relating you this story of my life." For a moment Legolas looked down. Never before had he told someone something about this dark side of his history. He didn't even know if he could find the right words for a thing so wrong... Voiceless he took Aragorn's hand and led him to his bed. They sat down and Legolas let go of his lover's hand, but Aragorn grabbed his hand and their fingers intertwined gently. The grey light of day lessened more and more, soon they would be deserted in the cheerless darkness of winter.

"Well, where or how should I begin?", Legolas sighed. "At the moment we're located in the northern parts of Mirkwood, as you might know. The southern regions of this land are inhabited by the next of our kin. Once we used to live in Southern Mirkwood too. This fortress didn't exist say thousand years ago... Maybe you have heard about the eerie devil who had entered Mirkwood a long time ago? Since then this forest owns its gloomy name... Well, now we are certain it was the ghost of Sauron who tried to claim our realm to gain power... Though we never saw him we could feel the dark lord's evil presence everywhere and at any time. He had servants and demonic creatures which often attacked us and many fair elves died that way. So..." Legolas stopped his monolog and gasped for air. The memories took his breath away. It was hard to remember the battles, the death of so many beloved and known persons. These had been dark times and he knew they were not over yet. Thousand years of endless darkness had passed, no year of kind-hearted oblivion had come to him...

"My father had been the king of the Woodland Elves in those days already, and he wanted to oppose Sauron's servants. But a shadow worried not only our soldiers but every inhabitant of our glorious city. It was impossible to defeat our enemies and so many of our kin died that a revolt broke out. Some wanted to leave Southern Mirkwood to flee from the existing danger. My father became very furious about these thoughts... He insulted these insurgents and said they were hypocrites and cowards who were inviting our kingdom's downfall through their flight. Because of this hundred of elves were killed by order of our king to avoid copyist. I know,... I see the horrified look in your eyes. How could my father kill his own kin? I guess nowadays I understand his deed better. He wanted that his subjects understood how important it was to hold together. He needed servicemen to fight against our enemy and to save the lives of others. It was his duty to avert the spreading of the personified evilness, so it wasn't fertile to flee and abandon Southern Mirkwood. But it was horrible to see how elves fought against elves..."

By now the sun had sunken completely and obscurity surrounded them. Legolas shut his eyes. He wanted to escape these memories, these bloody pictures in his head, this pain in his chest. Suddenly he felt Aragorn's warm forehead touching his. He smiled. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Legolas' body and held him close. Patiently he waited for Legolas to go ahead.

"Finally my father gave in and left Southern Mirkwood and came here. But some of our folk stayed in our place of origin and refused to follow their king. They didn't understand how a king could murder his own people and they didn't fear the walking evil anymore. So they stayed in Southern Mirkwood and ever since our folk is forked and at strife. All of us still are Mirkwood's children, but our relationship has turned into a frozen river."

Because Legolas remained silent for a long while after these sentences Aragorn dared to ask a question.

"And this is what's troubling you? It's your history which is distressing you?"

Legolas smiled. Carefully he kissed Aragorn's lips.

"No, love. It's not only that. You have to understand that I've just started to unlock my soul. And I don't know if I own the will and the power to tell you everything that bothers me... though I really would love to do just that, because the comfort in your eyes eases my tortured heart so perfectly."

**To be continued... **

So, what do you think? Merry Christmas to all of you at first! I guess we'll see each other next year, and because of this: A happy new year as well! So, as I promised, more history more action and more drama of course...! As usual I'm eager to read your comments concerning this chapter, which took me some nerves...! I guess I intend to blackmail you *laughs* with a simple threat: Maybe I won't post the next chapter when I see I haven't got one single review for it...  You know, I saw that a lot people read what I write, and it would be very kind of you to say what you like or what you don't like for that I can improve myself! So, see you next year! Best regards and have a great time, MOS


	7. the purest form of agony

**Author: MistofStars**

Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn

Rating: T

Author's note: This has (!) something to do with Tolkien's books, yes, and I did a lot of research and I just wanted to inform you that (right now) we're in the year 2959 of the Third Age. And some stuff "really" happened (in Tolkien's books and/ or PJ's movies) and some stuff has just happened or is about to happen in my mind. I recognized that I made some little mistakes, e.g. Aragorn gets to know his real ancestry at the age of 20, but I wrote at the age of 24 – come on, you have to forgive me such mistakes, please! So, yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up! Unfortunately made up! But still- made up!

Comments: Really appreciated! I'm always happy to get a review ;) Each review helps me to continue my work!

**Chapter 7: the purest form of agony**

"_Listen to me!", Norgas said. Hundreds of elves stood there in a crowd and were looking up to him. Their eyes were filled with amazement. Who was this stranger from Northern Mirkwood? His long hair was black and his eyes were dark, his skin was as pale as snow, and a certain gloominess surrounded his being. The clothes he wore were as black as his hair. Also he carried some short and long swords and arrows and a bow. Was he a soldier?_

"_Listen to me! I have travelled for days and days to speak to all of you! Your former king Thranduil is trying to kill me just because of that!" Just mentioning the name "Thranduil" put anger and hate into the Southern Mirkwood elves' eyes. _

_Norgas licked his lips and a sarcastic and evil joy spread inside of his insane heart. He would kill Thranduil and all those who belonged to his fortress. All of them would have to die, and he could finally find inner peace. With the help of these stupid elves he would gain total power over Mirkwood. _

"_Thranduil is planning a war against you! He is sick of you and of the uproar you have felt for him and his people for so long! I have heard it from his own mouth! He wants you to accept his dominion like a few hundred years ago!" _

_Cries of surprise and rage rang out. Finally one old elf stepped forward – he possessed long white hair and only a few worry lines were to be seen in his wise face. He seemed to be a respected person and some kind of a leader. _

"_Liar!", he exclaimed. "Why should we believe you? We don't even know who you are!"_

"_Oh, you better believe me", Norgas smiled. "Just try to think for yourself!", he called then. _

"_Who has left you all alone so many years ago? Who escaped all this danger you have to face every day? Thranduil has deserted you! You fight against the enemy and all evil creatures in this area and he sits in his castle, in peace and in abundance! And how does he reward you, tell me? Has he ever thanked you for your deeds? Has he ever sent troops of soldiers to help you? And now he fears your displeasure! He needs you as a protective wall, and before you can declare war on him he declares war on you to weak your will! Do take no nonsense like that!"_

_General displeasure diffused. A fair old female elf screamed at last: "Well, I believe him! Aren't we just a defence for Thranduil's folk? We're protecting his people through risking our lives! And here we are, left with no help and hope!"_

_Inwardly Norgas laughed very loud because it was so easy to tempt the southern elves. They were hungry for a war, and he would feed them with what they wanted._

(...)

Still Legolas and Aragorn were sitting in Legolas' chamber. They had lit a fire in the chimney and the night had come to Mirkwood at last. Outside bright stars burnt in the darkness. Silence filled the room for a while. Aragorn was thinking about the things Legolas had told him some time ago.

"And who's this man who could escape the dungeons? Why was it so important that you returned immediately?", Aragorn asked quietly. Legolas sat in a chair next to him. His severe face was illuminated by the smouldering fire and his eyes glowed when he looked at Aragorn.

"His name is Norgas. He is the most wicked creature I have ever known. He is also mentally disturbed, if you ask me. Basically we couldn't kill him because my father wanted him to rotten in his prison cell forever... Anyhow, like I said before: Norgas would kill me if he found me. That's beyond any question. The reason for this is that I'm Thranduil's son. He hates nothing more than my father and everyone who is close to him or who is a relative of him."

Aragorn nodded. He saw that this topic touched Legolas' feelings and hurt him a lot, so he wanted to change the subject.

"You said before a war is about to happen. What is the reason for that?"

Legolas smiled gently at Aragorn.

"Your questions are linked, my love." Softly he touched Aragorn's cheek and stroked his strands out of his face. He sighed and bowed his head. Like this he couldn't see that Aragorn flushed.

"Well, Norgas broke out and fled to Southern Mirkwood as far as we know. I have explained to you that our kin there isn't quite fond of us. Anyway, my father wanted to warn them that a dangerous person could run away from our dungeons. But the messenger's horse returned with its master who had been shot. And the arrows which killed him are those which are used in Southern Mirkwood. We fear this is a sign that our relatives in the other part of this forest are going to declare war upon us. And since Norgas hates us and everyone in this region we are certain he has stirred up our relatives."

"I see", Aragorn mumbled thoughtfully. A war was approaching and Legolas had experienced a gruesome foretime. Under that circumstances given the mortal was astounded that Legolas had so much self-control. Even if the world was going down Legolas would accept it with enormous composure. He wasn't someone who was going to lose his temper. Maybe this behaviour had its resource in the high age Legolas had attained so far.

All at once and shocked Aragorn figured out that Legolas wasn't moved by these worldly things like a war or the rowing of the peoples. Of course he was affected by these affairs in some way, but he was more occupied with his thoughts and emotions. He couldn't care about the world. He was too concerned with his own inner world. In spite of it all Aragorn assumed that egotism wasn't the reason for this. Although Legolas lived in the real world and for and with his folk, he simply couldn't be a part of it. He was too broken to embrace a normal life. That was why he had thought about death before! That was why he had wanted to end his existence again and again!

But what had made Legolas this way? It couldn't have been a historical happening, it must have been something which had influenced him directly, personally.

"I still think you conceal an important fact", Aragorn smiled.

"Please, tell me everything. You know that I need to know it all."

A compelling smile came to Legolas' lips and suddenly there was an admiring glow in the elf's eyes.

"No one can hide something from you, am I right?", he whispered amused. Then he got up and knelt down before Aragorn. He reached out his hand and touched the mortal's cheek and was surprised that his skin still felt chilly.

"Do you feel cold? Maybe we should find you something warmer to wear", Legolas tried to distract. With a loving

but sad smile Aragorn grabbed Legolas' hand and held it gently in his.

"Please, Legolas. Just tell me...I know it's hurting you but you have to tell me everything."

"You're right", the elf sighed. He slipped onto Aragorn's lap and put his arms around his lover's shoulders.

Their lips touched and mixed with each other. The following kiss was slow and tender, but Aragorn felt the elf's anxiety. He placed his strong hands upon Legolas' chest and pushed him gently away.

With closed lids Legolas nodded and smiled. His defences were finally defeated.

He rose again and stretched out his hand so that Aragorn could take hold of it. This was exactly what Aragorn did and they both left the room with its cosy fireplace. Without a word Legolas guided him along endless corridors which were all looking the same. Dozens of similar doors decorated the side walls of each tunnel. There were no windows and whenever he thought the end of a corridor was in sight he had to admit he had been wrong - one corridor simply led to another which was looking the same. Soon Aragorn understood that this palace was built like a maze. Strangers would get hopelessly lost in these alleys instantly.

Here and there torches lit their way. They didn't meet a single person and the silence started to drive him mad.

Eventually they stopped before one of the wooden doors and Legolas knocked on it three times. Then he said an elfish word Aragorn didn't know and - as if by an invisible hand - the door opened quietly. One last time Legolas

turned around to Aragorn and squeezed his hand. His smile was assuring.

"Trust me", he said and then he led Aragorn into a small cell which wasn't enlightened at all.

Aragorn felt a cooling draught playing with his hair.

They progressed slowly and carefully - it was hard to find a way in the darkness.

Next they reached another door, and Legolas had to give some raps again. It scared the mortal to death to hear a dark male voice suddenly answering to Legolas' call. Someone stood behind this gateway!

"Name the secret password and this door will be opened!", the unseen person demanded. Once more Legolas said an old elfish word Aragorn couldn't recognize. Thereupon the door indeed opened and when they entered they actually _left_ the palace. A strange sight met the mortal's eyes: They really were outside! The moon shone brightly and dark clouds flew in the night's sky! There were black trees all around them, they were deep in the forest! Then he got frightened again when he noticed a few soldiers which were heavily armed. All of them remained silent. They had long hair and were tall and strong and beautiful. Although they had stern faces nothing could be read in their eyes or in their mimic. Astounded he observed these bizarre men.

They guarded something. Legolas' guided him to this specific point in the gloom. Then Aragorn detected the gravestone. The elf let go of his hand and knelt down before the resting place. He bowed his head and some elfish prayers escaped his mouth. Amazed the mortal watched how Legolas clasped his hands. After some moments had passed Legolas got up again and the strange and bewildering idea of a smile touched his lips.

"These men here", Legolas softly explained, "are bright-eyed guards and fighters. They keep a strict watch for this location. Only a few persons know about this place. It's a secret spot and it shall stay like this. For that reason these men are never allowed to say something about their duty. Twice a day there's a shift changeover - one shift for each day and night..." All at once Legolas interrupted his speech.

"But what are they guarding? This grave here?", Aragorn asked eagerly.

"Yes, the earthly remains of my brother Tinwe", Legolas sighed. Astonishment expanded in Aragorn's heart and mind. Thousand thoughts and questions ran through his head. Legolas had had a brother? How did the elf die? Weren't elves practically as good as immortal? Why was this grave here in the forest and why was it kept undercover?

"Norgas... Norgas has murdered my brother a long time ago. He", again Legolas sighed. It was so hard for him to tell someone something that hurt him so much. This pain inside his chest never seemed to go away...

"He practically poisoned his wine and Tinwe died that same day. After we figured out that Norgas was Tinwe's murderer my father imprisoned him. That was a few hundred years ago... We didn't tell our people what had really happened with their crown prince. We made up a lie and announced that Tinwe had drowned in the forest river...

You know, we didn't want to admit our mistake. If we had told everyone someone could kill the crown prince one might have thought we actually weren't able to protect our people or even our king! ..."

"Did Norgas ever confess why he had poisoned your brother?", Aragorn questioned curiously.

A bitter smile was the first given answer Aragorn received to this question.

"Yes. He did that often enough while he spent his days in his tiny prison cell. Back then he was jealous of my father's dominion and so ambitious for power. He thought he could kill all those who would try to claim the throne and its linked leadership. So he took the life of my brother... then he tried to murder me too, but he was imprisoned before he could accomplish that", Legolas had to gulp hard. He remembered this day so well...

"Actually he wanted to kill my father at last, but his plans fell through."

"My Lord", Aragorn gasped. "What an imbecile lunatic!"

Legolas chuckled quietly.

"Yes, and dangerous as well... Anyhow, where was I? Ah, well... Greed for power wasn't Norgas' only impulse to erase my father's house. When we had lived in Southern Mirkwood so many hundred years ago, Norgas had had a family and a little daughter. At that time he had been a noble and friendly man who had loved to serve my father. We lived at peace with his family, until that one horrible night came to us...

The slaves and demons of the enemy assaulted us that night out of the blue, and many elves died in these cruel hours. But Norgas' wife and daughter had been abducted alive by these monsters. They had carried them away either to bewitch them or to take their time to kill them. So, Norgas came to my father's halls and beseeched his aid. He wanted to save his wife and daughter, he begged us again and again that we should attack the enemy, that we should rescue his family, and so on and on. I tell you, my father would have done everything in his power to fulfil Norgas' wish. But it was obviously clear that there was nothing he could do. Too many soldiers had died in that last night to attempt another assault. Furthermore there wasn't much hope that Norgas' beloved still lived...

Norgas never forgave my father. He still thinks it was my father's fault that his wife and daughter had to die..."

Sorrowful Legolas stared at his brother's grave. He hadn't been here for a long time. Suddenly he sensed Aragorn's warm and strong fingers grabbing his hand. The mortal took the elf's hand and held it gently in his.

When he beheld his face Legolas noticed the endless compassion in his lover's eyes.

"Come, dearest. I have heard and seen enough. I didn't mean to go too far", Aragorn whispered and without further words Legolas let the human guide him back into the fortress. Soon they were back in Legolas' own chamber.

(...)

The fire cracked in the chimney happily, while Legolas and Aragorn sat upon Legolas' bed. Legolas sat there cross-legged while the mortal sat next to him hesitantly at the edge of the bed. The elf had embed his heavy forehead in his palm. His mood was very gloomy and embittered. He hadn't spoken in a while; neither had Aragorn. Time and time again one thought controlled the human's mind: "He had a brother who has been murdered. Norgas tried to kill him too! What brutal yesterdays he had to suffer..."

Legolas whole body and spirit were exhausted to death. He felt so feeble since the secret had been revealed to his lover. He knew it had been necessary, yes. But he hated all these memories and this pain, and oh, this weakness... this enduring terrible weakness of his. His limbs were weighty and his mind wanted to rest and to forget. In such moments the elf always lost a part of his will to live, to carry on... He yielded to despair every time he realized he would have to live on with these recollections.

He felt deeply ashamed. Here and now he wasn't a great warrior any more, he was not a prince, not even a strong man. He simply was Legolas, a sad and helpless elf. Nothing more and nothing less. He couldn't be anything else.

Actually he wanted to leave - he didn't want Aragorn to see this pitiful person in front of him, a stranger - but he couldn't. He had no power left, no will - only forlornness. All at once he started to cry desperately.

Without delay Aragorn grabbed him and embraced Legolas vehemently. Doubtfully Legolas returned the hug and laid his arms around Aragorn's strong broad shoulders. Aragorn was deeply grateful that the ice was finally broken.

Everything was better than Legolas' deafening silence. Tears were at least a reaction, a powerful emotion Aragorn could respond to. With his both hands he covered Legolas' warm blonde back of the head and placed it upon his shoulder.

"Don't, Aragorn, don't,... I....", Legolas stammered embarrassed through his bitter sobs.

But Aragorn simply held him tighter. Fondly he kissed Legolas' left temple, whereupon the elf sighed deeply.

"It's all right. It's not forbidden to cry", Aragorn said quietly. Soothingly he stroked Legolas' back again and again.

He noticed Legolas' hot tears wetting his shirt.

"But it makes me weak!", the elf remarked with a sob. Aragorn smiled about this protest.

"You're not weak, Legolas, and you know that. You're not weak, you're just badly wounded. That's all."

Nodding Legolas finally agreed and allowed himself to weep freely and without feelings of guilt.

In the meantime Aragorn simply held him in his strong arms while the love he felt for Legolas increased more and more. Never before had he seen his lover so sentimental and open-hearted. He liked this part of his being as well as the other half. One more time he kissed Legolas' temple, then his cheek and then his warm hair. He inhaled the pleasant typical smell of his lover and felt at at peace for now.

Finally Legolas raised his head and looked into Aragorn's eyes thoughtfully. There were trails of tears and he smiled a bit when Aragorn's thumbs wiped them away. Without words their lips touched and their lids closed and that was when Legolas felt at peace too. They disengaged again and sight the other person in the orange light attentively. The elf reached out for Aragorn's features cautiously and when his hand covered Aragorn's cheek the mortal put his hand over Legolas' trembling fingers to confirm him. Again they kissed, but the slow and gentle kiss turned into a demanding one. "Desire" was the secret and whispered word their mouths told each other, "oblivion" the expression which ran through their minds. There was no more place left for grieve, sorrow or pain.

Aragorn noticed Legolas' quivering breaths, his shaking lips against his. He disengaged and then he took Legolas' both hands reassuringly with his and let him frame his face with them. For a few moments they read the clear message in their eyes and eventually Aragorn nodded in agreement. Wordlessly he took of his shirt and tossed it away. The immortal put his hands upon Aragorn's waist resolutely. Then he kissed his neck playfully, whereupon Aragorn had to smile; his fingers crawled under Legolas' white tunic and finally he dragged the garment over the elf's head. Right there on the floor it attended Aragorn's wine-red shirt. Laughing Aragorn straightened Legolas' blonde hair.

A faint smile was Legolas' only answer to his. He couldn't find words for all the emotions he felt right now. Home... he was at home in these arms. Again their lips touched curiously – this was something new. Every kiss tasted new, every touch of this warm skin was unfamiliar. Excitement was replaced by arousal, fear by yearning. They heard their soft short breaths and deepened the kiss. When they parted for a few seconds Legolas grabbed Aragorn's shoulders forcefully and pressed him down on his back. No smile appeared on their mouths – their passion for each other was too stout, too urgent. Their kisses had become quite aggressive and stormy by now. All at once Legolas pulled back and looked down into Aragorn's reddened face, frozen in terror. What were they doing? His mind had been displaced by his serious desire, he had lost every meaningful thought! Aragorn read his mind immediately and wagged his head thereupon. His hot fingers crawled to Legolas' stomach and caressed the tender skin there.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Use me, love me, take me... but just do it", Aragorn panted quietly.

Moved Legolas nodded and smiled. With caution he bent his head and leaned in to kiss Aragorn's collarbone.

He noticed his lover's hands on his naked back and how they pressed him closer to this wonderful hot naked chest. More and more Legolas let his rational thinking go. He got lost in these harsh and brutal kisses, this sweet violence and the forces they used against each other to arouse just more admiration for this unknown game.

It was trivial when he undid Aragorn's trousers and pulled them off. Also it was a non-essential thing when Aragorn did the same to him. But by the time their stripped bodies lied on top of each other, all warm and smooth, and by the time they felt how they fit together like the stars and the night, it was as if someone had given them an eye-opener. For the first time they could see, for the first time they could feel and touch and smell and kiss. And everything before that was forgotten. They caressed each other, kissed and embraced their fellow deeply moved – just to start it all again. And when Legolas penetrated this hot and tight body with all his might and when he heard Aragorn's load groan, he felt how all earthly concerns slipped away. His face flushed, his blood throbbed hysterically, his lungs exploded. Underneath his body Aragorn was feeling and doing the same. His loud moans tried to illustrate the erotic undertow he had fallen into. Fingers intertwined, lips osculated. Teeth bit throats, hands sought support and grabbed strong shoulders.

A black fire burnt before the elf's mind's eye. It's expansion became drastic, and all at once the air was taken out of his lungs. He noticed a delightful dizziness weakening his body. Absent-mindedly he heard someone moan and sigh, and it took quite a while until he understood that he was making these sounds. And after he had tried hard he heard answers to his noises. Then he was pushed into a complete narrowness and blackness and oblivion finally came to him.

Legolas recovered himself some time later. He was panting heavily and wet through with perspiration.

He lied upon Aragorn's gasping chest and felt too exhausted to speak a single word. Tears of joy dripped on this mortal chest, and a weak smile came to their lips when Legolas looked up into Aragorn's face – for all the love and bliss he felt in this moment, he was crying too. Eventually a ripple of laughter slithered from their mouths and soon sleep overwhelmed the two of them. And in this bed they awaited the light of another day they would have to survive. But there was hope.

**To be continued... **

Now, I know it took me a long while to write this chapter. But please, look at the last part and you know why! So, what do you think? I revealed so many secrets in this chapter! Did you guess the plot a long time ago? Just tell me! I'm curious!


	8. the price we had to pay

_**Author: MistofStars**_

_Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn_

_Rating: T_

_Author's note: This has (!) something to do with Tolkien's books, yes, and I did a lot of research and I just wanted to inform you that (right now) we're in the year 2959 of the Third Age. And some stuff "really" happened (in Tolkien's books and/ or PJ's movies) and some stuff has just happened or is about to happen in my mind. I recognized that I made some little mistakes, e.g. Aragorn gets to know his real ancestry at the age of 20, but I wrote at the age of 24 – come on, you have to forgive me such mistakes, please! So, yeah_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up! Unfortunately made up! But still- made up!_

_Comments: Really appreciated! I'm always happy to get a review ;) Each review helps me to continue my work!_

_!!! explanations elfish words !!!_

melethron = lover

my meleth = my love

words written with a star are spoken in elfish language

**Chapter 8: the price we had to pay...**

The snow had been falling since midnight and when the grey morning's light broke over the forest, it enlightened a white winter's world. The peaks of the trees were white or silver shimmering, the forest floor was covered with snow. It was incomprehensibly bright and silent outside the castle.

Aragorn was awake since dawn and he was glad he wasn't outside in the coldness anymore. He had lit a fire in the chimney some time ago and a cosy warmth filled the room. Legolas was still asleep and his peaceful face put a gentle smile upon Aragorn's lips. Again he turned around to examine the quiet and beautiful landscape outside. He sighed melancholic. Last night a part of his innocence had been taken and turned into something different, something unknown but wonderful. He felt unsafe and uncertain and yet he knew it had been the right path to wander on. He had seen and felt the direction they had been heading to for a long time. He still felt Legolas' touches, his kisses, he still heard his sighs and moans in his ear and he could sense his hot and wet body pressed against his. Last night had not become a memory yet – it was still a part of his wakening dreams.

A soft groan let Aragorn smile again – Legolas was finally waking up. A few moments of silence perished. The mortal noticed a specific nervousness inside when he thought about last night. Their relationship had been changed through their deed, without question. Would they behave differently from now on?

„Aragorn, you stupid human being, come back to bed", Legolas said with a hoarse voice suddenly, whereupon Aragorn had to chuckle quietly. Slowly he walked back to Legolas' bed and crawled under the warm blanket. A beaming smile appeared in the elf's features when he opened his eyes to search for his lover. He found him lying there by his side, staring at him with admiration. Without words their hands found and their fingertips touched each other's fondly, whereupon their fingers intertwined. Yes, their bond had transformed – their emotions for each other had become more vulnerable and deeper, but also stronger. Now there were no secrets left between them, everything was revealed, wasn't it?.

Carefully Legolas moved closer and bend his head to kiss Aragorn gently. Shortly they disengaged and stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then their lips osculated again and again, and Legolas' hands framed his lover's face soon and pulled it closer. It was Aragorn who put his fingers around the immortal's naked waist and who drew him upon his body. Thereupon their mouths met again, and Legolas' hands parted the mortal's thighs demandingly. For a short time frame they pulled back only to pillow their foreheads against the other person's. With closed lids they heard their short breaths, their soft and treacherous sighs. When they kissed again they felt how their lips trembled. Aragorn flushed when he felt Legolas' warm hand touching him in a private spot. Excitement ran through their veins and their blood boiled nervously. Their hearts beat in a strange and harsh rhythm, ready to explode. The snow still kept on falling while they whispered honest promises into their ears, while their souls expressed their feelings through their physical might, time and time again. It was almost late in the morning when they could finally get up and leave the bed.

(...)

Together they were standing at the window and looked outside from its ledge. It wasn't snowing anymore, but the world was hidden under a thick chilly blanket. All window frames were decorated with icicles. Now they were talking about earthly troubles again, because they couldn't continue hiding in this chamber forever. They had to act, and they had to act immediately.

„First I have to talk to my father and make him understand that we'll have to explain the truth to our people. They need to know why certain things are going to happen. And if they're going to die, I don't want them to die clueless", Legolas mumbled thoughtfully. Then he turned around and smirked at Aragorn.

„I think you should attend me. You haven't met my father, our king, yet, so it's a perfect opportunity for you to introduce yourself. Come on, we'll leave right now."

Before Legolas could walk out of the room Aragorn grabbed his hand and held it resolutely in his. The certain gaze in his eyes forced the elf to hold on. The human attracted his lover's attention, but he couldn't let him go away like this.

„Aren't you afraid at all?", Aragorn said contemplatively. „We're running into a battle, and apparently people will die. We might die as well. And you can only think about providing your father with information...! What are you desiring so much that you seek an armed struggle?"

Legolas' bright blue pupils burnt with anger and a bitter smile crept to his lips.

„It's revenge, I can't help it. All I cared about for hundreds of years was to murder Norgas for what he has done to me, my father, my kingdom! When it comes to this my mercy has ended. I have never liked killing beings, but I cannot tell you what I would like to do to this traitor if our paths cross again...! I cannot stay here in my room any longer, I have to make plans, I have to do something to distract me from this inner uproar I feel. All this time I had to wait and mourn... and now this seems to be over. Now I can finally act!"

All of a sudden the idea of a smile came to Legolas' mouth. The anger disappeared and a fond flame arose in his eyes. Aragorn watched him kneel down in front of him and how he kissed his hand affectionately. He shut his lids and leant his forehead against the man's warm back of the hand. Yearning awoke in Aragorn's heart and he closed his eyes too and focused on Legolas' rhythmical breaths. A burning flame filled his stomach and he shuddered.

„And no, I am absolutely not frightened. I've got my rage which drives me, and I've got you. The love I feel for you and the love you feel for me... Why should I be terrified when I know you're right by my side? Even death can't scare me any more. And if I lose you, I will follow. This I can promise already."

Tenderly Aragorn smiled and considered Legolas who was still kneeling down there on the floor. He let him hold his hand for a few more seconds, then he got on his knees and cowered on the ground too. His strong male hands framed the elf's pale and beautiful face with caution and a faint smile touched his features.

„I feel the same way. I am not afraid, not in the least. And I will fight alongside you, whatever the cost."

(…)

"_Fanya... you can't just leave me like that. What shall I do without my white cloud? Let me go with you if you have to go! Take me with you. You know there are only the two of us as a pair... I can't be Thranduil without you, Fanya, and I know you can't be without me too. Fanya... you have to take this pain as well as I have to! You can't walk away, you won't forget and you won't heal. I know we are exhausted and hurt and it breaks my heart to carry Tinwe to his grave. But we have our love that might comfort us at least. We have each other to get through this... You can't leave me like that!"_

Reverently Aragorn walked beside Legolas along the marbled floor in the great hall of Mirkwood's king. Thranduil sat in his throne very gloomily and thoughtfully. He observed his son and this strange man coming to him slowly. His stern face thawed the moment he saw Legolas and Aragorn kneeling down to him and how they were bending their heads very politely.

„My Lord, I have brought my guest to introduce him to you. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He comes from Rivendell, where Lord Elrond dwells."

„Yes, I have heard of this human before. Welcome to Mirkwood, Aragorn, where mortals are rarely seen."

With caution Aragorn stepped forward and kissed Thranduil's hand. Shortly he examined the king's face. It was not deniable to see the similarity of father and son. But Thranduil's face was stronger and tiny worry lines decorated his forehead and the skin that framed his bright green eyes. His blonde hair had already some white wisps in it, although he seemed rather young.

„Thank you, my Lord. Elrond bids me to bring you best wishes", the young man smiled.

Then he stepped back to Legolas again, who was standing by now.

„Father, there are things we have to talk about in private", Legolas said seriously. Thranduil beheld his son with a long thoughtful gaze. Thereupon he nodded and gave his servants a hint to disappear.

„Leave us alone for half an hour or so", he demanded and suddenly the great hall was empty.

With a gentle smile Thranduil got up and gave his son and Aragorn a signal to follow him. Mirkwood's king took a seat at the long wooden table whereupon he allocated Legolas and Aragorn to both sides next to him. Awed by the king's gracefulness and clement but neutral appearance Aragorn could do nothing else but stare at his lover's father. He remembered the first time he had feasted his eyes on Legolas, so many months ago in Rivendell, when the world had seemed easier and more peaceful: back then he had felt confused by Legolas' strange and incomprehensible aura. It had taken so long to understand the elf with all his heart and mind, and he felt it would certainly take twice as long with his father Thranduil. Secretly Aragorn smiled in remembrance of his and Legolas' slow and innocent making of overtures to each other...

Lovestruck Legolas sight Aragorn and how the mortal smiled dreamily. His father made him come back to earth suddenly through handing him a lettered scroll of paper. The prince stared at the written words thoughtfully: they had been written with blood, beyond debate, and this was exactly what these sentences were requiring: Blood in return. Quietly Legolas

read out the crude message:

"_Prepare for war, you have one day. Tell your son I want revenge as much as he. Your escaped convict."_

"Well, at least he's got some sense of humour", Aragorn remarked ironically.

"When and how did this reach our castle?", Legolas asked his father earnestly. He had feared they would be short of time. His intuition had told him so, for hours and hours, days and days, and he had ignored this simple warning. All of a sudden Legolas became angry – he should have talked to his father earlier, maybe there would have been more time to arrange things for war-related events.

"These words arrived in the early light of this morning, with another killed herald. I have already given a strict order that no one must leave the fortress today. Of course there are still guards and soldiers watching our defensive walls...Our folk is troubled, though... They start to ask questions why two messengers had to die and why nobody is allowed to leave our home all at once...", Thranduil murmured as solemn as a judge.

"Father, we have to tell them what's going on! We have to tell them everything! They deserve it, after such a long time...! We have to build barricades, arm ourselves to the teeth, we have to save our women and those who cannot fight, we -", Legolas demanded resolutely, but his father interrupted him with a dapper wave of the hand.

"While you were sleeping deeply I have taken some actions already. I have called all our subjects to a gathering in one hour. Everyone shall come to this hall - and yes, we will explain every detail of former happenings... Unwillingly I let our folk be a part of our pain and lies, but something must be done...Come what may come, I have no hope left."

Moved Legolas nodded and got hold of his father's hand. He had seen this weary and sad facial expression for too long and he felt sorry for Thranduil. He had lost so much in his life and it seemed like he would never heal. Thranduil gave a grateful smile as an answer to this simple gesture and clasped his son's hand.

"The two of you should go and find weapons and mail coats in our armoury for yourselves", he said softly. Thereupon all of them got up and Legolas and Aragorn bowed to Thranduil once more. Then they left the desolate king who had aged so prematurely inside, through endless woe and pain. Mirkwood's king sat down on his throne again.

For a few moments Thranduil gazed after them walking away, then he held his head and let out a frustrated groan.

"I wish you could ease my sorrows, Fanya... One day we will be together again and then all shall be forgotten", he said to no one, and no one answered the king's desire.

(…)

Musingly Aragorn stared at the blade in his hand. As expected the sword he had chosen bore endless gracious adorning

according to the elves' ancient custom. The silver iron felt as light as a feather in his fingers. Slowly and skilfully Aragorn performed some simple fight movements.

"You look like a fish swimming in the water", Legolas smiled while he was watching Aragorn. The young mortal man returned the fond smile, thereupon he took the hauberk and pulled it on. He heaved a sigh, which made Legolas laugh.

"Well, a fish would drown with these weighty scales!", Aragorn protested.

The two lovers were standing in the royal arsenal. The hall of weapons was still deserted, only the two of them had started to get ready for battle. Legolas knew that this would be changed within one or two hours... The time had finally come to leave the past behind through acting. For the first time he could confront Norgas and break his back for his deeds. Only when Legolas laid his eyes upon Aragorn's brooding face he was able to forget his rage for a while. Somewhere deep in his heart the elf still heard a quiet voice of guilt. As feared he had let Aragorn into a dangerous situation, and there was no way for them to escape now. His melancholia disappeared the moment Aragorn's fingertips touched his and as their fingers intertwined.

"Now that I met your father, mellon, I wonder whatever became of your mother", Aragorn asked carefully. He tried to read in the elf's eyes if he was going to answer or not. For a few seconds Legolas considered the human, then a faint smile crept to his lips. He didn't want to hide his secrets anymore. He was too tired to play this game any longer and his beloved merited to know the truth. Moreover it lightened Legolas heart to reveal his dark inside to Aragorn. Never before had he felt so sheltered and understood. The human brought brightness and esperance to Legolas, slowly he was healing his open sores.

"After Norgas had murdered my brother it wasn't possible for my mother to stay here in Mirkwood. She couldn't bear her pain and this surrounding... I guess everything reminded her of her and everybody's loss. Not even my father or I could make her stay, though she really tried to remain with us and her people. But we all saw her sadness, and... well, in turn we didn't want to see her bitterly unhappy. So we let her sail to Valinor, at her desire, and there our queen resides now."

"Which means that you have lost your brother and crown prince and your mother and queen at a single blow", Aragorn sighed quietly. He couldn't believe this kingdom's endless misery. He couldn't even understand the woe this folk and his lover must have felt for so long... Legolas nodded grimly.

"And my father lost the love of his life. They had been such an admirable couple, Queen Fanya and King Thranduil... Often my father wanted to follow his spouse to Valinor, but his folk and I force him to stay here. He won't go without me, his last son, and the knowledge that this place will have another king after him. But I don't want to leave Middle Earth yet... I'm still in love with this world, although it often puts my love to the test..."

(…)

The sun went down this day rapidly. The whole sky was turned into a golden, violet and a soft blue radiance. Some birds chirped their tragical melodies and welcomed the early nightfall. Still heavily armed and ready for battle Aragorn was standing at the window's ledge in Legolas' chamber. With a sorrowful smile he watched the setting of the sun and enjoyed the last rays of light that were warming up his face. He realized he hadn't observed one sunset since he had left Rivendell a few weeks ago. Somehow there had never been enough time. Now the mortal felt restless inside; now they were waiting for the outburst of the awaited fight and time seemed to drag on.

Mirkwood's people had listened to their king's explanations patiently. No one blamed the king for his former false statement. They had lost their crown prince and their queen anyhow, it just left such a bad taste in their mouth to learn Tinwe had been murdered. When Aragorn and Legolas had walked out of the arsenal they had met a lot of male elves making their way to the armoury to arm for war. Many faces showed tears and concern, no one talked, no one dared to smile. The elves had been reminded of their bereavement and the gravity of the situation they were in today.

Aragorn sighed and saw how the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. A few rain clouds coloured purple and framed the first stars which appeared in the sky. Never before had he felt so uneasy about a struggle. Aragorn had experienced a lot of fights and losses back in Eriador, but never had he fought with and against elves. He knew all elves were capable combatants. But this wasn't what was frightening the human.

He turned around and a gloomy smile covered his lathy lips when his eyes met Legolas' who had been watching him for a considerable time. A few hours ago he had told his lover he wasn't afraid of dying or of the forthcoming battle, and he still wasn't. But one thought hammered in his heart nonetheless and it scared him: What if Legolas wouldn't survive? Aragorn was anxious about the one whom he loved most. What was he supposed to do without the elf?

There was a faint chance that this could be their last day together...

"Oh, don't give me that kind of look", Legolas smiled charmingly. A cheeky twinkling came to his bright eyes.

"What kind of look?", Aragorn laughed surprised. However Legolas didn't answer at first, he just took a step closer and finally he kissed the mortal's forehead gently, whereby Aragorn closed his lids affectionately. His heart throbbed strongly against his ribcage. Embarrassed he felt how he blushed and how the hot blood came to his cheeks. Soon afterwards he noticed ten rangy fingers bordering his jaw and neck. When he opened his eyes again he saw Legolas observing him thoughtfully.

The elf's soft lips were so close to his that they were almost touching the moment Legolas spoke again.

"You already think we're going to die, that this struggle will be lost. I can read in your eyes... Hear my words now: We will be alright, no matter what will happen. We can go through this, and we must", Legolas whispered and these sentences went right through the human. He nodded and shivered with excitement. All he could think about at the moment were Legolas' soft and warm hands, his everlasting flat trembling breaths against his mouth and his nearby lips. The world outside this room seemed to be already forgotten.

Carefully he bent his head and pressed his lips against the immortal's cold smooth mouth. Somehow it took a load off Aragorn's mind to feel Legolas kissing him back desperately and urgently. The elf put his arms around his lover's shoulders and pressed him closer to his chest until they were breathing as one. Again and again they were deepening the kiss and whenever they pulled back to gasp for air they were back together again no seconds later. Aragorn never wanted to end their kisses. It was so much easier to get lost in each other than facing the horrible reality of decay. Though Legolas had assured and comforted his soul it was hard for Aragorn to put his dismal thoughts aside. Finally Legolas disengaged cautiously and sighed with a smile.

"Oh, melethron, have some confidence", Legolas said quietly, whereupon he received a unique smile and some chuckle.

"*Yes, I know you're right, I shouldn't worry so much*", Aragorn responded in the elf's mother tongue.

"Before we leave this chamber though, I have to ask you a question...", Aragorn murmured against the elf's cheek before he kissed it playfully.

"What is it?", he heard the elf whispering in his ear soothingly.

"Lately I have thought about our spent month in Rivendell and I reminded the words you had told me back then... You said this realm hasn't a crown prince yet and you don't know if you could ever accept this offer, if you want to be the one... At first I guessed you were as irresolutely as I, but then I saw how you're being treated by your folk. They want you to be their future leader and king, they adore and love you. And still you hesitate... Then I realized your brother is the only thing standing in your way between yourself and the throne of this kingdom. You don't want this honour because you still think it belongs to no one but your brother. You have never seen yourself as a crown prince, only as his brother, am I right?"

Fondly Legolas smiled at his lover.

"You're a clever dangerous person, my meleth...", the elf remarked sadly, but no second later his lips kissed Aragorn's gently. For a few moments they forgot the world around and cherished each other. They disengaged at last and Legolas smirked a bit.

"But why are you telling me this? Why do you ask?"

The mortal placed his fine fingertips upon the elf's pale cheekbone in a mirthless manner.

"Because I want you to know that you're worthy of every kingdom on this earth. You could rule every folk and they would want you to do just that. I don't want you to reject something that could be yours, just because you're uncertain if you may claim it. I wanted to make sure I got you right, and I want you to be happy, that's all...", Aragorn uttered caringly.

"Even though you're right, Aragorn, you have lost the sight of one fact: I don't want to be Mirkwood's king, and not only because of my brother's death. Titles don't mean as much to me as to others. And I am happy and contented as long as I can hold you in my arms and know that you love me too... That is more good fortune than I have ever wished for."

Aragorn felt a throbbing thunderbolt inside of his chest and it crushed his heart to hear the sweet honest confessions of his lover. Most enchanted he closed his eyes and rested his forehead upon his lover's strong shoulder. As if by magic their arms wrapped around the other person and soon they were holding each other and the time was standing still.

**To be continued...**

Just want to say Hi and Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Just because of you I could finish this chapter...! Actually I wanted it to end differently but somehow I wrote too much to each scene...! Please tell me what you think about this chapter / story! Hope to see all of you soon again! Until then – yours, MistofStars!


	9. the forgotten battle

_**Author: MistofStars**_

_Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn_

_Rating: T_

_Warnings: Violence, angst, slash, sad, silly_

_Author's note: Alright, right now we're in the year 2960 of the Third Age. It's almost spring, people :) Maybe things are going to cheer up! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up! Unfortunately made up! But still- made up!_

_Comments: You know I love to receive your reviews, they're as important as sleep to me :) _

_!!! explanations elfish words !!!_

melethron = lover

my meleth = my love

**Chapter 9: the forgotten battle **

The sentinels guarded the fortress, its endless floors and its occupiers sharp-eyed this night. Scouts had been sent into the forest to spot possible approximations of the enemy. The whole castle was enlightened with hundreds of torches. Thranduil wanted to be prepared. Legolas and Aragorn had to stay in the prince's chamber by order of the king, which displeased them a lot. Both of them wanted to help the scouts and the guards, but their chamber was closely-guarded as well. Thranduil feared for the life of his last son. He had lost Tinwe through Norgas' hands already, he didn't want to risk Legolas' life as well.

The waiting for the assault, the forbiddance to leave the room, the darkness and the cosy warmth of the chimney... all of these things led to the circumstance that Legolas and Aragorn lay in his bed since hours, dozing in a restless fitful sleep.

Discontented and disappointed they had taken off their hauberks and armoury; they had felt so useless and redundant.

All northern Mirkwood's elves suffered an uneasy sleeplessness in this night.

It was difficult to force one's mind to rest under the certain conditions.

Suddenly a heart-piercing cry rang out loudly. It aroused the entire fortress at once, and all of a sudden horrible noises were audible in the corridors. Screams and warning cries mingled with the sound of sharp iron blades that met shields, armaments and other swords.

Legolas and Aragorn awoke within a moment and without much thinking they got up and grabbed their weapons and hauberks. They armed without a word and in a timely manner. For a few seconds their eyes met full of cares, then they nodded to each other and opened the door to the unquiet floor. The guardians of their chamber had been slain. Their lukewarm cooling off blood covered the stony ground generously. At the end of the corridor they saw numerous northern elfish warriors fighting against some dark creatures that must have been elves a long time ago. In their eyes a reddish flame burnt and their skin was grey and black. The enemies' glances were lifeless and pitiless, their sight terrifying. They were well armed, but the northern elves didn't have a weak will.

Soon Aragorn and Legolas joined the sharp struggles and they were still standing and fighting while others fell to the ground, fatally wounded or already dead. In next to no time around a dozen corpses of both forces lay to their feet. Then a roaring silence filled the floor and only a few soldiers were present next to the lover's sides. Fear for their beloved seized all of their hearts.

"To the royal hall, all of you", Legolas demanded with a gasp for air. He knew all subjects would assemble in the hall if something unforeseen was happening. The little troop hastened away through the corridors, always in apprehension of some unexpected assaults.

While they were running to the great hall without speaking, random thoughts of guilt came to Aragorn's mind. He thought about his mother and her sternness, her sorrows and how she had said her goodbye to him... "I know you will take care of yourself", that was what Gilraen had said to her son at last. And now he was right in a bitter battle. And before that the way to Mirkwood had weakened his body already. Grimly Aragorn had to smile. It appeared to him that he wasn't that capable and cautious at all when it came to his own life. Soon his mind wandered to his foster father Elrond. Aragorn could not bear the thought that, if something happened to him in the next hours, Elrond would grieve for him seriously. He didn't want to disappoint his mother or Lord Elrond in the least.

Finally they reached the closed gates of the royal hall. No one was near in the corridors, and from the inside of the hall no noise was to be heard. Legolas knocked against the wooden gates a few times and called "Open the gate, it's the king's son with his men!", and indeed some scared but determined soldiers followed Legolas' command. Quickly the little group entered the hall and the given picture brought a shock to them: The huge hall was filled with women and old elves and even some elfish children gathered in the hall. There had been no time to hide them in a safer place!

A lot of soldiers had met in the hall as well, and Thranduil stood next to them in a golden hauberk and heavily armed. He spoke to the other male elves quietly and gave them instructions and information how to proceed. The king looked amazingly calm and beautiful but also terrifying in his get-up. By incident his gaze found his son and Aragorn who were helping the others to barricade the gates again. The blood which dropped from their swords showed Thranduil that they had seen the enemy already.

"All those who cannot fight stay there in the left corner", Thranduil called, whereupon all women, children and old elves summoned in the corner at the western end of the hall.

"Make ready for battle!", Thranduil commanded with a loud voice thereupon.

Legolas and Aragorn walked to the king instantly, eager for new information.

"All of our scouts must have been slaughtered", the king murmured to them.

"Just one of them survived and he warned us in the last minute. I hope there's no one of us left outside in the fortress..."

"There are moving shadows outside near the window!", a female elf screamed at once, which caused some tumult. When they turned around to the several huge glass windows they saw the black shapes of creatures that were approaching. Ultimately stones were thrown through the glass and it broke into thousand pieces, accompanied by loud noises. The first creatures and dark elves climbed through the windows and destroyed the last parts of glass in doing so. The moment they stepped into the royal hall a lot of arrows flew through the air to strike the enemy.

Now the real outburst of the struggle began. The southern elves tried to break the gate on the one side, and on the other side more and more of them entered the hall through the broken windows. Legolas and Aragorn joined Thranduil and his attendants and fought brutally and mercilessly in the first rows. They killed a lot of trolls and other evil beings, and it shocked them violently to see how the southern elves looked like: It was obvious that they weren't themselves any longer... Their grey and black skin appeared unhealthy, their red bloody eyes showed no emotions and their movements were lifeless. It seemed as if they were fighting against beings that did not live any more. There was no will left in their enemies' minds, only the executing of deeds. Screams mixed with the spilling of blood, dead and wounded persons fell to the ground, some of them were crushed by hostile iron feet. Much soldiers gave their lives to defend those who needed their protection, the women and children of Northern Mirkwood. Their enduring shrieks filled the hall's air.

So the battle went on until the first rays of light showed the beginning of a new day.

The northern elves started to lose their courage. Evermore of the southern elves and creatures entered the hall, no matter how many had been killed before. And even though elves didn't feel exhaustion as easily as mortal beings, the northern elves were tired by now. They fought desperately for their lives. Maybe they wouldn't have survived this struggle if not a horn rang out all at once. It gave the foes a signal to pull back and surprisingly they did just that. The northern elves' resistance was too forceful.

Relieved Legolas laughed when he saw how the enemy retreated. Then he looked down to the hall's floor and he realized all the dead bodies which lay to his feet. The morning sun shone upon the corpses and beautified their terrible sight. Tears came to Legolas' eyes and to the other soldiers who recognized a lot of their relatives who had been murdered through their own hands. The king's son and some others fell to the ground, on their knees, and cried in desperation and grief, mourning for those they had known and loved such a long time ago.

Aragorn let his sweated weary body sit down on the cold stone tiles of the hall. He was so overwrought, he couldn't even do a lot of thinking when he studied the crying and suffering faces which bewept the dead of both parties. But one preoccupation got hold of his mind for a long time: _There are no winners in war._

Thranduil however didn't lose his temper. He still remembered his duties as a king and leader. Somewhere in the hall he spotted his son – unspoiled and alive - and he sent prayers of thanks to all the gods he knew. Then he glanced around and his eyes met the frantic looks of his subjects who were waiting for his commands.

"Bring the women and children to the second hall with an armed escort! Make sure no foe has remained in our castle! Leave the dead and wounded here, call the medical men to help and heal the others! The rest can find some repose, but the troop leaders stay here in this hall with me. We have to discuss how to progress", the king exclaimed resolved and loudly.

Terribly tired Aragorn got up and walked to Legolas while the majority of the elves left the royal hall. He wiped of the sweat from his forehead and reached out his hand for Legolas, who still knelt on the floor and who regarded the dead that lay there on the ground. With a sad and numb sight Legolas looked up and a faint smile crept to his lips. He grasped Aragorn's hand and arose.

Then the two of them regathered with the troop leaders around Thranduil.

"What shall we do with the dead? They can't stay here", Altinlyth remarked thoughtfully.

"We can't dig tombs for so many persons. We'll have to burn them", Thranduil answered grimly. An awful shock appeared in the eyes of the elves – just in this moment they seemed to understand the dramatic scale of the former fight. Just now they realized that so many of the firstborns had to die in this night.

"I suggest we track the enemy until we have found their base. We have to bring this conflict to an end at last, and I'd rather have a deadly feud in the forest than in our fortress where the lives of our people would be threatened", Legolas' voice resounded in a fragile way. Aragorn and the other male elves nodded their approval musingly. All of them tried to measure the northern elves' strength – this night had shown them their weakness against those of their kin. It had been difficult enough to even offer opposition and to stay alive.

(…)

By now dark rain clouds cloaked the former azure firmament. A storm was coming and it drove the black shreds of clouds nearer to the fortification walls of the fortress. The bravery and mood of the northern elves were at rock bottom ever since the sunlight had disappeared completely. They were left behind in the darkness of the early day. It seemed as if the sun was too ashamed to enlight something so hurting and wrong. The clouds wanted to hide the cruelty of reality, they wanted to disguise the northern elves' pain, but they failed completely in trying so.

Some elves occupied themselves by doing the subsequent works of the former battle: They lay out the dead in a secluded room and helped the healers to mend the wounds of so many. Also they barred the broken windows of the great hall with stones and wooden boards.

All those who would try to seek the enemy's base later had the permission to withdraw for a while to recover their strengths. Though Legolas didn't want to rest (although he really needed to) he attended Aragorn to his quiet undestroyed chamber. Wearied and with a sigh Aragorn lay down on the elf's bed. When Legolas sat down next to Aragorn he looked down into his face thoughtfully and concernment came to his eyes. His young human beloved seemed so tired, so unnaturally outworn. But even now the mortal managed to donate his lover a broken smile of exhaustion, then he had to close his lids and without delay he fell asleep.

Legolas was also dead to his feet and without the capability to smile he lay down alongside Aragorn. The last thing he could do was putting one arm in a protective way around the young man's shoulder. He pulled him closer and snuggled up to him. Then oblivion covered his mind and his eyes couldn't see anymore – the blackness of a long peaceful sleep blinded his sight.

It was no time of thinking, because all northern elves knew that the utter madness would capture them so easily as soon as they would get lost in their thoughts and traumas concerning the last night. And their situation hadn't improved yet – they still had to struggle for their lives. They still hadn't killed the root of all evil.

(…)

It was around midday when all troops were finally ready to go into the woods. Still they were exhausted, but the few hours of sleep had cured their weariness a bit at last. The sky was a dark grey wall which promised to break into an endless strong rain soon. The passing winter's silence captured the land, just the branches whooshed in the wind and produced the only sounds in Mirkwood's northern realm. Thranduil had sent Altinlyth to awake Legolas and Aragorn. And so it came that the two lovers were awoken by loud and plenty of knocks against the prince's chamber's door.

Grumbling Legolas opened his eyes and looked into the direction of the annoying noises. He still felt half asleep when he got up and opened the door to see Altinlyth bowing down to him. Legolas had to smile secretly about his behaviour.

"My Lord, thy father sends me to awake you and to tell you all soldiers will leave in half an hour.

You shall arm yourself and meet him in the royal halls."

"Thank you, Altinlyth, I will see you there", Legolas yawned and shut the door. Then he turned around and Aragorn's sleeping peaceful and stern face aroused sorrows in the elf's mind. He knew Aragorn would try to attend him to help him. But was it right to sacrifice both of their lives? Legolas couldn't bear the idea that something could happen to his beloved. He didn't want to bring him closer to danger. He needed him to stay here in the safer castle. Quietly Legolas took his arms and hauberk and put them on. A plan formed in his mind meanwhile: What if he left Aragorn here in his sleep? The idea gave him a feeling of relief: Even if he had to die in the next hours he would be comforted with the knowledge that his young beloved would still be safe and alive.

Just when Legolas wanted to leave the room Aragorn woke up. The mortal looked at the elf attentively and immediately he realized what Legolas was trying to do. He sat up and fury appeared in his features.

"Wait!", did his voice call and Legolas stopped, closed the door and turned around to face him with a weak smile.

"You cannot go without me!", Aragorn said angrily, but also sadness vibrated within his voice.

"This is not your battle, melethron", Legolas answered with seriousness. Aragorn got up and walked to Legolas. Finally they were standing before each other, face to face. The human crossed his arms before his chest.

"No, it's not. But you are what I would die for, and if I have to suffer your death I want to die next to you. You can't send me away, I am here to help you... And you need every skilful warrior today."

For a long time they were looking into each other's eyes. Their wills fought and struggled, and ultimately the immortal smirked and nodded his approval. They would go through this together, whether he liked it or not.

(…)

The Northern Mirkwood's forces walked through the forest quietly and resolutely. A gentle rain fell to the ground and wettened all soldiers. The trees gave them some shelter from hostile eyes, but in return it was difficult to oversee the landscape. They had marched for one or two hours now, the fortress was far behind. Thranduil had left some of his man in his castle for the case that another attack would strike the fortress. Also a lot of his subjects had died last night or were that badly wounded that they had to stay in the castle too. Because of these circumstances Thranduil's force had shrunken quite a bit.

Legolas and Aragorn followed the king and his troop leaders without speaking a word. A few hundreds of soldiers walked through the woods with them, and no one said a word – they wanted to meet the enemy, they didn't want the enemy to meet them.

Finally Thranduil stopped and raised his hand. He had recognized single figures two hundred feet away from them, hastening from one tree to the other. Before the king could even give his commands, arrows flew into their direction and met some elfish chests. Cries of surprise and anger escaped their mouths and the majority of them hid behind tree-trunks. Then their skilful fingers grasped their bows and soon hundreds of arrows flew back as a respond to the first attack, and none of them missed its aim.

A few moments later the forces of the southern forest's kingdom ran and crushed against their foes violently. Their loud screams awoke the whole surrounding and all animals fled from the beginning brutal battle. Aragorn fought right next to Legolas in the first rows and his will had never been so determined and merciless. He wanted to end this struggle as much as his lover and all northern Mirkwood's elves.

They kept on fighting and killing for some time now, and it already seemed like an eternity, although not even one hour had passed. The warriors didn't see or recognize much, for the rain was still falling and veiling their sights, and all of them could only concentrate on the person in front of them trying to destroy them. Aragorn had been cut by a stinging cold sword and his arm was bleeding and hurting, but he didn't allow himself to think about it for it wasn't hampering him so much. Someone had hit Legolas' head quiet badly and his temple bled and the dripping blood mixed with the thousand drops of rain. Legolas' eyes looked furious and bloodthirsty and every foe got frightened the moment the elf laid his eyes upon him. It was hard to say on whose side victory would fall, but suddenly something changed the battle.

A heavily armed southern elf walked towards Legolas, and he came closer without hindering. His hauberk was as black as the darkest night and his obscure wet hair framed his pale scary face. There was an evil smile on his lips and he drew his sharp blood-stained sword resolutely. Aragorn saw him walking towards Legolas and fear awoke inside of his heart. He had no doubts about who this man was: This was Norgas, leader of the southern elves and instigator of these useless fights. And he had no other intention than to murder Legolas as soon as possible. With warning cries Aragorn ran to his lover's side, but before he had reached his beloved, Norgas and Legolas had started a desperate and furious sword fight. Their blades met every second and their features couldn't have been angrier or fiercer. There wasn't much that Aragorn could do to help his friend: Always enemies came to him and he had to defend his life urgently. Somehow Thranduil realized who was fighting against his son and most concerned and frightened he tried to come closer to the two combatants to offer his aid. It was hard for Legolas to oppose Norgas – he was two heads taller and stronger and more experienced with war-related fights, but Legolas' memories of Tinwe drove him further then he had ever thought.

All at once he could cut of Norgas' left arm and the dark elf screamed in pain, but his revenge was going to show itself soon: His right sword leading hand met Legolas' chest and it went through Legolas' hauberk and tissue. Aragorn and Thranduil were both screaming in agony when they saw how Legolas was slowly going down on his knees, badly wounded and overwrought. Norgas tried to behead him, but Legolas couldn't give up yet; his blade met Norgas' for one last time. Then Norgas' fist met Legolas' face harshly and Mirkwood's prince fell to the ground losing his consciousness. His numb fingertips let his sword drop and there it lay, right next to his injured cold body.

Norgas raised his drawn sword above his head to end Legolas' life finally, but the stroke never fell. Thranduil's blade met his foe's forcefully and Norgas' face turned into a frozen dark expression immediately after he had recognized Legolas' father. With a shout of rage Thranduil's pushed Norgas' weapon back. Out of the corner of his eyes Aragorn watched the happenings: He saw Legolas motionless body lying on the forest's wet ground, he noticed Thranduil's fighting desperately against Norgas (who still was a capable fighter, even though he had lost one arm) while the rain kept on falling like a scattered grey curtain.

"Don't you think it's time to end this folly, Norgas?", Thranduil screamed in anger during their sharp struggle. His fear for Legolas, his last son, had captured his heart brutally. He was terribly terrified that his son could die through Norgas' hands as well as Tinwe had...

"No!", Norgas called in return, "Thanks to you I have lost my wife and child!"

Recurringly their blades met an produced an awful cracking noise that not even the rain could dampen.

"That wasn't my fault!" Thranduil replied furiously. "And I could say the same about you!"

"I will always come back for more so long as you and your relatives stay alive!", Norgas shouted through the rain.

Thranduil didn't know how he managed to do it – maybe it was his wrath and his grief for Tinwe, maybe it was his fear for Legolas which drove him- but somehow he could chop off Norgas head all at once.

"But I have had enough!", Thranduil shouted.

A feeling of grim satisfaction filled his being when he saw how the bleeding head with its staring eyes dropped to the ground. No seconds later Norgas' strong, still bleeding and lukewarm body tumbled down next to it. There the enemy's liquid of life moistened the earth and soon the soil had turned brightly red. Before the evil blood could touch his son Thranduil uplifted Legolas' body and carried him carefully in his arms. He bent his head and looked down into Legolas' features sorrowfully. His son was hurt, yes, but he was still alive.

As if by an invisible hand suddenly all southern elves threw away their weapons. Their colour of skin changed from grey and black into a normal pale tone, the red flame within their eyes disappeared swiftly. They looked around, not knowing where they were or what they had been doing. Their behaviour resembled the reaction of little children that have awoken from a nightmare, not yet knowing it has perished already.

The moment they understood what had happened to them they fell to their knees and prayed for forgiveness, and all of them surrendered voluntarily. Little by little the southern elves apprehended they had murdered a lot of their kin without their free will: Norgas' black magic had seduced them until they had lost their control completely. No small number of tears all elves cried on both parties. So many of them had been slaughtered, so many dead bodies adorned the forest floor. All of them had to suffer such horrible sacrifices and how the dead had been immolated was cruel as well. Later on people used to call this battle "the forgotten battle" because none of them liked to remember war of brothers willingly. A few decades later it also turned into a forgotten struggle – the elves didn't speak about it openly and all those who had known about it either died or this part of Middle Earth's history fell into oblivion.

**To be continued...**

Am I glad or what? War seems to be finally over, I can't tell you how much I hated to write these battle scenes! Well, I hope you liked it anyways... I can promise you next chapter things are going to cheer up a bit... no war anymore, no Norgas, yeah ^^ So, please, tell me what you think about this chapter or story! Hope to see all of you soon again and thanks for all your kind reviews and your interest! Yours, MistofStars


	10. eternal memorial

_**Author: MistofStars**_

_Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn_

_Rating: T_

_Warnings: Violence, angst, slash, sad, silly_

_Author's note: now we're in the year 2960 of the Third Age. It's springtime, yay!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up! Unfortunately made up! But still- made up!_

_Comments: Desired, loved, adored, wished for, so please ;) _

_!!! explanations elfish words !!!_

my meleth = my love

**Chapter 10: eternal memorial**

Right on the field of battle the southern elves had prostrated before the northern elves to beg for mercy. Thranduil had granted them their wish willingly – he had become too tired in all those past years to continue fighting. He wanted to have final peace with his kin for now and for ever. Now all elves that still had some of their strengths left and who were not badly injured had to help removing the battle's debris. They laid the dead bodies next to each other with caution and with serious miens. A few days later all of these corpses would be committed to the flames.

Now there was no time to cut enough firewood for the gone elves. They had to pay attention to the still living and wounded soldiers who needed medical care, a warm home and curing sleep. Quickly some male soldiers collected a lot of devitalized branches from the forest floor and soon simple litters were built with these branches. They laid the wounded persons upon their warm capes and put them on the litters to carry them back to Northern Mirkwood's fortress as soon as possible.

Aragorn stayed by Legolas' and Thranduil's side. He watched how some elfish warriors uplifted Legolas' unconscious body gently to lay him down upon one of the stretchers. The mortal held his breached arm with one hand and tried to arrest the bleeding. Through the constant loss of blood and his exhaustion an endless dizziness blackened his vision. He couldn't help carrying Legolas, but he walked beside him and those who carried him through the forest grimly. With them the majority of the elves returned to Thranduil's castle. The march back was as cheerless and as lengthy as eternity. Worn out Aragorn plugged along through this infinite nightmare. He wanted to sleep so badly, he wanted to forget his bleeding and hurting arm, he needed to forget these terrible worries about his wounded lover. He felt like crying, but he was too exhausted to shed a single tear.

(…)

When they arrived in the great hall of Mirkwood's fortress Thranduil instructed to allocate the additional wounded to the others, who still got cured. The king's healers had worked all night through, but they couldn't find rest yet. Nevertheless, their effort had shown some effects already: Thanks to them all those who had gotten medical care had returned to their own chambers to convalesce for a while. Because of this the hall was almost empty when Thranduil and the majority of the southern and northern elves entered the castle. A few of them had been left behind with the order to guard the dead in the forest for that no animal could gnaw at their bodies and for that no other creatures could desecrate the corpses.

Aragorn sat down right on the stony floor. He couldn't go any further, he was too exhausted to carry on. The black fogs before his eyes grew stronger and stronger. His head ached terribly and his wounded arm had become cold and numb. A female elf saw him and knelt down right next to him. Pity depressed her fair face. She was a female healer. Gently she touched Aragorn's forehead, then his deep bleeding lesion. The mortal felt her elfish warmth flooding through his limbs and his skin, the mists cleared up a bit and he looked at her, whereupon she just smiled.

"I'll have to stitch up your wound, my Lord", her mild voice said, but Aragorn refused her aid. Where had Legolas been carried to? What had happened to his lover? Fear arouse in his mind and the blackness and his pain returned violently. Aragorn could see the healer's golden hair unprecisely.

"No, take care of Legolas first. He needs your help, not I... please!", he gasped, then he passed out.

A piercing and horrible scream wakened Aragorn. The icy stinging pain he felt made him understand that he was making these anguished cries. He turned his head and opened his eyes, trying to recognize the source of this ache. He was still lying on the floor and the female healer was putting up stitches in his wound. Her focused eyes ignored Aragorn's groans of agony.

"Grit your teeth, I'm almost done", she said quietly and Aragorn nodded.

He noticed his whole body shivered, distracted with pain.

"What's going on with Legolas, your prince?", Aragorn asked in such a concerned tone that it made the female elf smile.

"Others are looking after him. Don't worry, I think he has enough will to live in his heart to survive his injuries."

Both of them kept still for a few moments. The mortal perceived how she applied a bandage around his upper arm.

Out of the corner of his eyes he registered her blood-smeared hands. His blood...

"Done!", she smiled. "Don't fret, you won't be able to use your arm for three or four days. But after that it should heal and you should be able to move it as always. Now, I suggest you get up and find yourself a bed to sleep in for a lot of time."

Slowly Aragorn stood up whereat she helped him when he stumbled.

"Thank you, my lady", he said and bowed to her. She just made a curtsey and walked away to heal others.

As assumed Aragorn couldn't see Legolas or Thranduil in the great royal hall. He guessed the prince was being medicated in his own chamber, so he wend his way into the direction of Legolas' room thoughtfully.

(…)

The day was already descending when Aragorn entered Legolas' room, being tensed up and very tired. He wasn't surprised to find a healer next to Legolas' bed; close beside him Thranduil stood there with a stern face. However, his mien brightened up a bit the moment his eyes met Aragorn's. Mirkwood's king was glad that someone who was a highly valued person for his son hadn't been murdered. So many had died and therefore he was relieved to see the mortal alive and just slightly injured. Thranduil didn't want to bring his son another message of death if he was ever going to wake up.

Sadly he looked down into Legolas' unmoved severe features again and sighed. He couldn't bear and bury another dead son.

Aragorn walked to Legolas' bed in a dream-like manner. Something touched his heart gently and put more weight upon his shoulders when he beheld his gallant. The elf resembled a broken white flower which would never bloom again but which was still pretty to look at. It grieved Aragorn deeply to see his soul mate so weak and so close to death. He knelt down right next to the bed and grabbed the cold hand, the numb fingers, the icy wrist, to hold them carefully in his warm unharmed hand. Legolas' face was grey and motionless. His body had been covered with a lot of thick blankets, and so Aragorn could not see the immortal's wounds, but with his mind's eye he remembered the sight of them nonetheless. Suddenly something attracted Aragorn's attraction when his eyes caught Legolas' chest.

"Why isn't he breathing?", he gasped and stunned: Had he missed something, misunderstood something?

"Don't be frightened. That's just a part of the elfish healing process. He is saving all of his strengths to focus on his cure. He respires only if he must and his body is in the most passive state one could imagine. Let him rest properly and he shall survive his injuries", the male healer replied quietly.

Again Thranduil sighed. He felt like crying and thousand of dreadful memories had come back to occupy his mind. He saw her, Fanya, in her white long dress with her two beautiful sons, playing in the sunlight on a glade, long ago. He heard their clear laughs; their sound mingled in his ears and felt like pure perfection. And now his mental images showed him a ship, sailing far away over the seas. Then he saw Tinwe's grave, and night spread over the forest. Again he looked at Legolas, and a tear escaped his eye and wetted his cheek. An irreparable damage had haunted and wounded Thranduil's heart.

"My Lord, I suggest we leave him for that he might find some repose at last", the healer spoke again, whereupon Thranduil just nodded. Just before they departed Thranduil turned around and smiled at Aragorn mildly.

"Please keep an eye on him", he bid, whereon Aragorn nodded his approval.

Then the door was being shut and silence returned to the dark chamber.

(…)

The grey light of dusk bathed the chamber in a dim light. Moving in silence Aragorn stepped to the windows and looked outside. The forest lay quietly before his eyes, no animal and no elf was visible. Just the trees swayed their twigs in the lukewarm wind. The first silver stars appeared at the firmament and their light touched Aragorn's troubled serious face. Springtime was near, but in his heart the winter still dwelt. He drew the black curtains a bit and walked back to Legolas' bed, shaking off his worries when he laid down right next to him.

Very cautiously he put his wounded arm around Legolas' waist, in apprehension of hurting him, but that turned out to be a baseless fear. The mortal lay on his sane side and beheld his lover's face for a while. Then his head fell down on Legolas' broad shoulder and right there Aragorn fell into a long heavy and dreamless sleep.

When he woke up Legolas hadn't moved or changed a bit. Cloudy daylight brightened the room, but it didn't brighten Aragorn's mood. Slowly he got up and saw garments on a chair which looked alike his. Thanks to an unknown servant they had been brought here before dawn and later Aragorn found that the new and neat clothes suited him perfectly. Now he walked to the bathroom, filled with a certain bitter gloominess inside. There he washed away yesterday's dirt, sweat and blood. By accident his eyes met their reflection the moment he looked into the mirror. His thoughtful mien annoyed the mortal. An inner disturbance distracted him from his painful wound and all other thoughts: He was starting to lose his patience. He wanted to see Legolas alive again, not in this deathlike state. And if the elf had to die he didn't want to wait for his death for days and days. Everything was better than waiting and doing nothing but thinking and mourning and praying. It drove him mad.

This day and the next two days passed without stirring events. In constant unrest Aragorn could not sleep decently. He didn't eat properly, didn't leave Legolas' chamber and didn't talk at all. For hours and hours he paced up and down in the room, up and down, again and again. He was deeply concerned about Legolas' state, but his endless love for the elf disguised his real condition: Legolas was recovering with each passing minute and he had left death far behind already.

Finally it took three days and three nights for Legolas to open his eyes again. It was early in the morning and Aragorn sat up straight on the window's ledge. The light of day covered his dark hair and made his face look younger and free of worries. But the expression in his eyes showed his bitter and grim mood. With caution he put on a new bandage and grimaced in pain when he touched his healing wound gently. He didn't notice Legolas was watching him silently and yearningly. Questions flashed through the immortal's mind.

"Who did that to you, my love?", Legolas' hoarse voice finally asked. Frightened to death Aragorn turned around and astonishment graced his facial features when he realized Legolas was awake at last. Nameless relief flooded through his heart and he walked to Legolas' bed and sat down next to him abstractedly. Alive with joy he reached out his sane hand and touched Legolas' back of the hand, whereupon he stroked it fondly. The mortal was too entranced to give the elf an answer. For a few seconds he just considered his lover's face and the first honest smile in days came to his lips. His longing for the elf grew stronger and stronger, especially when he received a touched smile as an answer to his; then Aragorn leant forward. He bent his head and kissed Legolas' lips blindly and without much thinking. Most satisfied Legolas pressed his mouth against Aragorn's and deepened the kiss again and again. If it was up to him the world could have ended in this small time frame and he wouldn't regret a single thing.

In the end they separated from each other and Legolas' slender fingers met Aragorn's cheek carefully.

"It is a pleasure to see you alive again", Legolas smiled, whereupon Aragorn chuckled.

"That's rich, coming from you. You gave us all a nasty shock."

Lack of knowledge appeared on Legolas' forehead in the form of worry lines.

"You haven't been awake for three days and nights. We thought you had been wounded to death!"

With these words Legolas vivid memories returned to his mind and his sharp blue eyes strayed away from Aragorn.

Thoughtfully he clasped his lover's hand.

"Tell me everything. I'm dying to know what happened... I just remember that I fell to the ground and that I passed out."

And so Aragorn told him all events of the last battle between the southern and the northern elves, how they concluded peace in the end, and how they had been bewitched by Norgas' bad black magic. When he came to Norgas' end and his fight against Thranduil, Aragorn became very wary in the choice of his words. At that point Legolas' closed his lids and his fair face looked the worse for wear. Nevertheless he soon opened them again and gave Aragorn a lovestruck smile.

"It's sad to hear how it all ended, but it turned out well for all living forest dwelling people I guess. I'm just sorrowful that Norgas had changed from a reputable nobleman to a regardless spell caster during the last hundreds of years. Even he used to be a good man a long time ago...", Legolas sighed.

"Anyway, a great evil has left the world and the air of this forest might be easier to breathe for a good while. But many have died, and this is beyond repair and inexcusable... Now, tell me how you have been in the last days. You haven't explained me your injured arm yet. Won't you be able to use it in the future?"

"All is well with me. The wound is healing day after day and soon I'll be able to move it as usual. The only thing which troubled me in the last days and nights was your health, darling", Aragorn smiled cheekily.

A distressed look showed up in Legolas' eyes and he sighed quietly. Without words he brought Aragorn's back of the hand to his lips and kissed it. The young man felt that he blushed; deeply moved he looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry I caused you sorrows... Well, the worst part is over. Forgive my absurd requests, but now that I see every one is doing well... all I want is taking a bath and seeing my father. Could you call the healer? I'd like to know if I can get up already", Legolas smiled and when Aragorn beheld him again he found this sweet smile so contagious that he had to laugh softly.

"As you wish, master", he chuckled and stood up. "I'm going to call for both of them."

(…)

Legolas had to laugh out loudly when he saw how his father stormed into the room. He was followed by a male healer, Aragorn and three servants who carried vessels with hot water. All of these servants bowed to Legolas, then they prepared the bathroom to the prince's delight.

"Are you all right? Do you feel better now? Since when are you awake?", Thranduil asked his son nervously and worried.

Once more Legolas had to laugh and its sound created a strange feeling in Aragorn's heart. It felt like magic to hear these clear and cheerful tones again and it carried off some of his weighty thoughts and misery which would never return again. Secretly he had to smile. He watched how Legolas' grasped his father's hand.

"Don't worry, I think I'm almost safe and sound... depends on this healer's statement", he said musingly.

"I agree to this assumption. His Highness must rest for the next days and mustn't move a lot.

The bandages shall be changed every other day."

"There you go", Legolas smiled at his father, and Aragorn was mostly surprised to see Thranduil smiling back. It seemed to Aragorn as if no atrocities and calamities had agitated the northern Mirkwood's realm in the last few days. Nonetheless his credulity and his hopes hereto were proved to be wrong within the next days.

(...)

The hot water in the bathtub produced silent noises when Legolas moved in it carefully. Again his fingertips touched the surface of the liquid which surrounded his body. Very thoughtfully Aragorn observed his lover's severe facial mien. Time and time again he let his fingers ran through the elf's long blonde and wet hair which the mortal adored. To Legolas it seemed like a consoling gesture and he had to make a bitter smile when the rangy fingers warmed up his cold cheek. The moment Aragorn stroked some wisps of hair out of Legolas face, the immortal sighed melancholic.

"Now, tell me... what's bothering you? It's horrible to see your pretty face so sorrowful", Aragorn winked, whereupon Legolas looked up and right into his partner's eyes.

"Look at me", he said gloomily as if this would explain everything. Aragorn frowned and leaned forward.

"What shall I see or find?"

Embarrassed Legolas turned his head away.

"He has disfigured me... I have this eternal memorial and now I am scarred for life...", the elf whispered sadly.

Immediately Aragorn understood. He saw the unbandaged wound Norgas had given Legolas – the stroke had cut open the skin from the elf's left shoulder to his right hip. The healing wound was still red with dried blood and would leave a great scar upon Legolas' chest. Most carefully Aragorn reached out his hand and his fingertips touched Legolas' injury and followed its way down to his lover's waist.

"That little wound doesn't hurt your beauty at all, my meleth", Aragorn smiled and a thunderbolt of infatuation made his heart beat harshly against his breast when he received Legolas' wondering and fragile soft gaze.

"You know, it's the understatement of the day to say it's a little wound. It's awful... I feel so ugly and blemished. It's like a last curse of Norgas... I can never forget his deeds, just whenever I'll look in the mirror I'll have to remind it all."

Legolas sighed and let his head hang down. Dismal thoughts filled Aragorn's mind as soon as he realized he wasn't capable enough to ease Legolas' pain. However, he crawled closer to the bathtub and kissed Legolas' forehead. He breathed in the elf's soapy clean scent and smiled.

"To me you're still the fairest elf I have ever seen."

It was a great effort for Legolas to uplift his head and to smile a beaming smile at Aragorn. Somehow he sensed it wasn't such a great notion to let the mortal be a part of his childish thoughts and fears. He knew Aragorn still loved him, but somehow the prince feared he wouldn't be wanted any longer with that horrible injury. How could he be desired by the mortal when he looked like this? Again he faked a smile and carried on to play with the lukewarm water. He didn't want to continue thinking and feeling so unnaturally disfigured – he even thought it was better if Aragorn didn't see him in this state at all. On the other hand Legolas didn't want to lose and miss his true love for one second. One more time he sighed. This was going nowhere. He didn't understand his strange and depressed thoughts - and he knew these feelings wouldn't disappear at once.

(…)

After the long and cruel winter spring finally came to Mirkwood. Birds chirped merrily in the green trees and blossoms adorned thousands of twigs with bright colours. Here and there animals ran from one tree-trunk to the other. Often soft rain touched the forest's ground, but more often these days the sky was an endless shade of blue. The sun weakened all sorrows of the elves and lessened their mourning for the dead. It seemed as though peace ultimately immigrated to these lands. The southern elves had returned to their dwellings in the other part of Mirkwood, and they had sworn an oath to pay tribute to Thranduil and to obey his commands for now and for ever. Before long travellers visited each other and soon there was a continual coming and going between the southern and the northern realm.

Legolas had to remain in bed for a few days and Aragorn stayed by his side for all this time. Frequently he sat near the opened window and told Legolas a lot of stories and tales, sometimes deadly serious, sometimes incredibly funny. Whenever Thranduil walked on the floor near to Legolas' room he heard his son's vivid laughs and then he felt at peace inside. Aragorn was glad to see his beloved heal with each passing day and both of them were most contended to hold each other at night. But somehow Aragorn noticed a slight change: Legolas and he kissed and cuddled and hugged and caressed each other as usual, but the elf didn't let him touch his chest any longer. In fact there were kisses and embraces, but nothing more these days. And from time to time the mortal saw a strange and sad look in the elf's eyes, and he never dared to ask because he knew the immortal didn't want to talk about it, whatever it was. It was odd to see that everybody seemed to heal except for Legolas.

When the time had finally arrived Legolas was allowed to stand up and move normally. Still he was going very cautiously, always aware of his large wound. Aragorn woke up this morning and found himself all alone in the elf's bed. He wondered where his gallant had disappeared to and got up. Silently he washed and dressed himself and by coincidence he stared out of the great windows. Bright daylight greeted his face and his tired eyes captured the sight of an elf walking slowly from tree to tree. He realized it was Legolas who was taking a stroll in the forest, all by himself and unnaturally bemused, as it seemed. "Maybe he's just happy about the springtime and to be able to walk around for a while", Aragorn thought and he decided to leave the elf alone. It must have been horrible for a nature loving being to be bound to his bed - thanks to his illness – when all plants and animals were awaking from their winter sleep. So it came that Aragorn spent his day alone. He walked around in the castle and learned a lot when he found the royal library to which he had the admission to enter. Also he talked to some elves he met in the hallways and he got the news how and where all dead elves had been buried and burned. It was in the evening when Aragorn returned to Legolas chamber. Surprisingly he didn't meet his lover in his room, the chamber was deserted and unlighted. Disappointment spread in the mortal's heart and he lay down in the large bed, feeling mostly unhappy and left behind. Where had Legolas gone to? Why hadn't he sought his room to meet Aragorn? Sadly Aragorn closed his eyes and tried to sleep, and of course he miserably failed in his attempts. In his fitful sleep dreams about the elf haunted him and when he woke up in the middle of the night he was bewildered to recognize he was still all by himself. Where in all the world was his lover?

**To be continued...**

Alright, alright. So I lied! I didn't want to write such a gloomy chapter again, but, oh well, the next one will be more cheerful, and this won't be a lie! Dammit! Hm... I guess I should tell you now that this story might end within the next or the next two chapters... but maybe there's going to be a sequel, just so that you all know! Anyhow, waiting for your reviews *hint * Until then... Yours, Mistofstars!


	11. no more fears and flaws

_**Author: MistofStars**_

_Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn_

_Rating: T_

_Warnings: Violence, angst, slash, sad, silly_

_Author's note: now we're in the year 2960 of the Third Age. The title of this chapter refers to a song I've been listening to during the last week and I think „no more fears and flaws" fits to this chapter quite well. The song is called „no roads left" by Linkin Park, I can only recommend it to you :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; this is all just a beautiful lie. I don't make money with this. Everything's made up! Totally made up! Unfortunately made up! But still- made up!_

_Comments: Desired, loved, adored, wished for, so please ;) _

_!!! explanations elfish words !!!_

my meleth = my love

**Chapter 11: no more fears and flaws**

Legolas didn't return in this night, nor was he to be found the next day or the other night. Never before had Aragorn felt so lonely and forsaken. But instead of dwelling in self-pity Aragorn's thoughts considered Legolas' reasons to stay away from his lover. What had he done that the elf couldn't stand him any longer? And if it wasn't something he had or hadn't done – what was troubling the elf so much? It wasn't the fact that he didn't speak to Aragorn about his feelings, no, what really bothered the mortal was that the elf stayed away from him in general. Maybe there would have been a way to make him talk, but Aragorn wanted the elf to speak about his emotions freely and without being forced to. And that his adored beloved elf had chosen not to talk to Aragorn was harming the human a lot. Didn't Legolas trust him anymore?

Also it was strange that Legolas seemed to feel so heavy-hearted, after all what had happened. His brother had been murdered such a long time ago, and yes, his mother had left them too, and it was a terrible loss. However, Norgas had been killed, and the southern and northern elves were united again. Why didn't Legolas heal like everyone else? And why in all the world had Legolas left him like this? What did he try to accomplish through this deed?

So many questions occupied Aragorn's mind these days and he felt sick all the time for being left behind. He was very worried about his lover, but he also saw no way to end this lack of communication between them. Legolas had to come to him when he was ready for it, it was he who had to talk to Aragorn. The mortal couldn't make him talk. He didn't even have the opportunity because Legolas never returned to his chamber to meet him.

It was just another lonely sleepless night and Aragorn lay in the empty oversized bed. In the darkness he daydreamed about Legolas and their relationship and tears escaped his emotionless numb eyes. The pain was hardly bearable. He missed the elf so much, it tore his heart in two. Why didn't Legolas seem to miss him the same way? Aragorn loved him with all his body, mind and soul and it was terrible and terrifying to think Legolas didn't love him any longer. To Aragorn there was no other explanation for Legolas' behaviour. Maybe he really didn't love him anymore. Finally the human man got up and with a certain wealth of bitterness inside he walked to the ledge and sat upon it.

Right here he had told Legolas so many stories when he couldn't stand up for so many days. Back then Aragorn had thought everything would turn out all right in the end, but now, here in this lonesome dark and most heartless room, he had to admit he had been wrong. What was keeping him here, if the elf stayed away from him all the time? With a gaze that was full of cares Aragorn looked to the moon as if he was calling it for advice, but the moon didn't reply to any of his questions. The critical words of his mother headed back to Aragorn's mind:

"_What are your businesses in Mirkwood?" _Gilraen had asked her son and now Aragorn had to confess there had been some truth behind this question. Indeed, what was he doing here? He had fought a battle because he had felt it had been necessary. He had accompanied his lover and had remained steadfastly at his side. But now that the elf was gone, what was keeping him here in Mirkwood?

For the first time this year he really longed to go back home to see his known friends again... He also dearly missed Lord Elrond and even his stubborn mother. How had it happened that he had to feel so miserable?

All of a sudden a noise stopped the mortal's train of thoughts: There was someone opening the door to this room. When he turned around he realized it was Legolas who was coming back to his own chamber after two days and nights. His wary facial expression made Aragorn's heart skip a beat. The elf looked exhausted and sad, and he closed the door and every of his movement screamed wordlessly an indication of regret. Very slowly and carefully he drew nearer to the window's ledge and sat down on it right next to Aragorn without even looking him in the eye. Tensed Aragorn looked up and stared at his lover, not wanting to miss a single word he might say.

"I'm sorry, melethron", Legolas said deadly serious and quietly. He didn't dare to meet Aragorn's worried gaze. Oh Eru, what had he done to his beloved mortal? How could he have been that full of selfishness? All he wanted was Aragorn's forgiveness for his actions. Eventually he felt a warm hand touching his and holding it gently and loosely. Doubtfully.

"Look at me, Legolas. Let me see your eyes."

Hesitantly Legolas uplifted his head and his gaze captured Aragorn's and their eyes observed each other's. Suddenly a smile crawled to Aragorn's lips. Relief flooded through his veins powerfully.

"You still love me, right?", he whispered and Legolas nodded and smiled in return.

"Of course I do. I love you like I have never loved someone, how could I ever forget about you?"

"Then why did you leave me alone lately?", Aragorn asked quietly to disguise the hurt in his voice – needless to say he failed. He realized this the moment Legolas looked at him again, astonished and grieved. The immortal hadn't thought Aragorn could be so offended and disappointed through his deeds. He sighed and wagged his head in a harassed way.

"First of all I have to tell you that even elves aren't without a stain. The most of us are self-pleased and like to think they're perfect, but I guess they're all just afraid to see they have the same flaws as mortal beings. And in the last days I had to realize I'm everything but perfect, too. I mean...", Legolas glanced up and smiled sadly.

"When was the last time I told you I love you? And when did I ask you how you're feeling recently? What did I think when I left you all alone in this horrible chamber, with nothing to do, no one to talk to... I must have been blind, mad, selfish, I don't know, maybe all of it..."

"Just tell me why you couldn't be with me, that's all I want to know before you continue running yourself down. And I might be feeling a bit sore about you, but that doesn't change my feelings for you at all."

With another desperate sigh of confusion and reservation Legolas got up and wandered around in the room aimlessly.

Over and over he ran his fingers through his hair.

To Aragorn his beloved seemed not only exhausted but also restless. What did he try to hold back? The mortal had seen Legolas like that before: The night Legolas had told him everything about Tinwe's death he had – at first – refused to let Aragorn be a part of his pain. A touching memory returned to the young man's mind: He had held Legolas tightly in his arms, pressed against his chest and had breathed in the ever so sweet and fresh scent of his gallant. He had wiped away the tears the elf had cried, and he had taken his fears with his words and caresses. Back then he had realized Legolas hadn't had the heart to explain his history to him because he had feared Aragorn would thought of him as a weak person. Unlovable, twisted with pain, too broken to be adored.

It was like a hit in his face the moment Aragorn understood that Legolas wasn't speaking to him right now for the same reason: He was afraid. Afraid that Aragorn didn't want him any longer, afraid that Aragorn wouldn't love him if he knew everything about him.

Forcefully Aragorn got up too and stepped right in front of his lover.

Determination shimmered through the mortal's gaze.

He needed Legolas to open up. He had to make him speak to him, no matter what. Aragorn didn't want to risk another desertion of the elf. Another time he didn't want to go through this all over again. With caution he reached out his hand and got hold of Legolas'. Gently he wrapped the immortal's hand with his fingertips.

"What have I done that I deserve so much of your mistrust? I miss you, Legolas, and I don't know why you didn't seem to miss me too. I'm just sad, very sad, when you are no longer around and I...", he started thoughtfully, but Legolas interrupted him in his monologue.

"No, I'm coming back to you. I have returned. And now I will never leave you again. I am yours, with all my heart. "

"Then please just tell me what happened to you... I was very worried about you...", Aragorn said quietly.

Legolas felt his heart throb heavily against his breast and somehow it was hard to keep breathing after he had perceived Aragorn's genuine, wary and doubtful words. Yes, he felt guilty because he had brought even more sorrows to the sorrowful mind of the mortal and because he had left him all on his own with these dismal thoughts. But nonetheless Legolas' heart twitched in joy the moment he realized Aragorn had thought about him all the time and it made him smile to be thought about.

Relieved the elf sat down on the sheets of his bed and with glittering eyes he beheld his young upset lover. Soon Aragorn took a seat right beside the immortal and he stared to the ground, waiting patiently for Legolas to start speaking. They didn't touch or look at each other, but Legolas' soapy and becalming scent felt like a caress to Aragorn which was softly meeting his skin and which was crawling under his clothes forcefully. It made him feel undressed. Without attracting attention Aragorn had to shudder in a thrill of excitement. It had been too long since they had been so close to each other. Legolas sighed. He didn't show if he was feeling the same way about Aragorn too, and when he started his explanations Aragorn forgot for a moment what he had been thinking of.

"You know... it all came to me when I woke up again after the last battle. Norgas was dead, the southern and northern elves were no longer foes and everything could have been perfect again. But not for me, I thought", Legolas said musingly. Aragorn nodded secretly. He began to understand Legolas' reasons.

"All these centuries my grief for Tinwe and my mother was mingled with rage, uproar, hate. I wanted to murder Norgas so badly all this time, I couldn't think about something else... but now that he's finally defeated all I feel is... well, not satisfaction, but sadness. Rage could have never replaced my beloved relatives, this I've finally understood... I guess for the first time in my life I could really mourn about my relatives without being furious about someone else. I don't know, I assume I simply had to straighten some things in my head, and I needed time to do this, all by myself. In fact I couldn't even care about the world around, not even you, because I was so confused. I was straying through the forest all day and all night long, not knowing where to go, not knowing how to continue living. Like I had thought so many times before: How shall I live on when these memories are always coming back and I'll never be able to suffer them?" For a second Legolas paused and shrugged.

"So, that's it. My great excuse and precise statement: I walked around in the wood, crying and in mourning, for two long days and two long-winded nights... Are you mad at me?"

For the first time this night Legolas uplifted his head to look right into his lover's eyes. All he could find in the fond gaze was sympathy, mixed with relief and devotion. A gentle smile enlightened Aragorn's weary features and without much thinking Legolas reached out for the pale face. With caution he wiped away some of the cold tears Aragorn had cried because of his loneliness a few minutes ago. Thereupon the mortal grasped Legolas' hand and held it pressed against his cheek. Flustered he shut his lids and sighed.

"No, I'm not angry. I just don't see what made you come back, what made your weak will strong again..."

Quickly Legolas leant forward and his lips touched Aragorn's briefly. It was just the idea of a kiss, but it made Aragorn shiver nonetheless. Deep inside he had to smile broadly.

"That's easy", Legolas whispered. "It was you."

Aragorn opened up his eyes and looked at Legolas with astonishment, being choked with emotion.

He didn't want Legolas to see him so moved by his words, so he chuckled quietly and looked away.

"Ay, but don't do that again or you won't have someone to come home to any longer", he teased.

"I mean it... If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be who I am today. The longer I stayed away from you the more I realized how much I love and miss you...", Legolas confessed.

All of a sudden Aragorn became very serious too.

"I only say this once..." Slowly the mortal came nearer until his forehead almost met Legolas'. He felt the shivering breaths of Mirkwood's prince hitting his lips recurrently. Flustered about this sudden nearness and the arousal implied Legolas shut his lids and breathed in. The young man had to struggle with himself and he was biting his bottom lip. It was so difficult to hold his fire back, not to grab Legolas and kiss him until both of their mouths bled. He had to make a point.

"The only reason I stayed here was my hope you would come back. If you are not around there is no need for me to stay here any longer. So please think twice before you leave me like this again... You had me worried to death. I know you didn't mean to, but I... I care more about you than I should." With these words being said Aragorn's voice failed and turned into a silent whisper which gave Legolas the creeps. In earnest and with a solemn face the elf nodded his head whereupon he sighed.

Then he crawled into Aragorn's lap and put his arms around his lover's back. Their foreheads touched and Aragorn embraced the elf, pulled him nearer to his chest, to his harsh beating heartthrobs. Eventually the couple kissed. Similar to so many other nights their mouths didn't form a smile, nor did they speak a word. The passion they felt for each other was too pressing to waste time with such simple and meaningless gestures and attempts.

In spite of that they took their time to explore every part of their soft lips and secretly they counted their breaths and heartbeats. Aragorn was simply glad to hold the elf in his arms again. For one night he didn't have to keep worrying. In lack of air they disengaged unwillingly and continued hugging each other. It was a thoughtless gentle touch the moment Aragorn's rangy fingers ran through Legolas' blonde and soft hair, but to the elf this touch meant the world. He could feel his gallant's longing and love for him within this caress, he could understand every unspoken word. Their feelings for the other man were beyond expressions. Again they shared a long and slow kiss whereat Aragorn's hand slid down Legolas' ribs demandingly. Aroused Legolas' threw back his head, breaking their kiss to moan gently. The mortal rested his hands upon Legolas' hips and drew him closer to his body.

The desire and loneliness of the last days had led to this, Aragorn thought. He had wanted to feel his lover by his side in all these sleepless nights and right now the increasing pounding in his crotch underlined this wanton craving. Without being able to control his movements the young man watched how his right hand covered Legolas' bare throat and how it found its way down. Ever so lightly but yet so demandingly the palm of his hand slid down the immortal's collarbone, thereupon it lingered upon the muscular upper body until it came to rest upon Legolas' abdomen. The elf kept shuddering, his lids closed. Several moans escaped his lips when Aragorn kissed the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Only accidentally Aragorn noticed how his physical shell had started to tremble too. His breath came at intervals. Over and over again his lips returned to Legolas' mouth. How he longed to be one with his soul mate again...

By the time his other hand lay down on Legolas' clothe covered chest the immortal suddenly pulled away, refusing every further touch. Several thoughts and doubts headed back to Aragorn's mind and he beheld Legolas' serious mien. The elf was averting his eyes, disallowing every attempt of making eye contact.

"What is it?", Aragorn gasped at last. "Am I hurting you?"

Legolas wagged his head to deny Aragorn's apprehension. There was a long moment of awkward silence, but eventually Aragorn dared to ask another question. He couldn't hide the fear and his offended feelings while speaking.

"Don't you want this? Shall I keep my hands off of you?"

Legolas raised his head and his eyes showed Aragorn a shy hesitant gaze. Again the elf looked down and shook his head in denial. He wanted Aragorn, oh, and how he craved for the mortal. But he couldn't because...

"It's not like that... I want you, Aragorn, but...", he whispered with a trembling voice. It wasn't more than just a breathy voice and it aroused the mortal even more. It would have been so easy to simply grab Legolas and force him to explain his doubts to him. Instead he let his fingertips crawl down to the immortal's slender wrist and with caution he caressed their soft skin. The elf didn't have to give him explanations – he had guessed his worries some time ago.

"I'm not as naïve as you think, Legolas", Aragorn uttered whereupon he kissed his lover's temple. Legolas sighed, leant in and bent his head to let Aragorn kiss his neck playfully. But there was still something beneath Legolas' skin that showed Aragorn the elf was still resisting this nearness.

"Do you really think I only see your outward appearance?", Aragorn asked quietly against the soft skin of Legolas' throat. Immediately he felt the elf tense up in his arms. Nonetheless Aragorn couldn't be intimidated. Somehow he was very self-assured at the moment and he wasn't going to let Legolas believe his wrong assumptions.

"I want you to know I still think you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. And I love you and I need to be with you right now...", he continued affirmatively. Determination captured and strangled Aragorn's heart and he embraced Legolas firmly to press him against his trembling chest. He felt the elf's whole body shudder in his hug and no seconds later Legolas responded the embrace. Encouraged Aragorn let his fingertips crawl down to Legolas' waist and most unerringly they slipped under the sheer fabric of Legolas' tunic to stroke the elf's smooth skin.

"Let me show you how much I desire you", Aragorn whispered and Legolas clasped the mortal's body firmer. It was the moment Aragorn lost his mind's control when Legolas kissed his neck with caution and whereupon he spoke into Aragorn's ear an almost begging "please" with his hoarse dark voice.

Dealing gently with the uncertain immortal Aragorn disengaged a bit to take off Legolas' tunic. The elf allowed the sudden exposure, but he held his eyes shut as if he was too afraid to see his own body, not able to bear the thought of Aragorn seeing him like this. His scar seemed to burn on his chest disruptively. He sighed and tried to hold back the tears – how could Aragorn enjoy this sight? How he could love someone who looked like this?

The mortal just beheld his friend and lover with a knowing smile. He ran exploring hands up and down Legolas' naked back and bare stomach, not willed to be frightened through Legolas' unease. He had to feed this creature of longing inside of him and he had to make sure Legolas believed his revelations. Aragorn watched how his hands twined around the elf's shoulders to gently push him from his lap down upon the mattress. It was like a cruel game when he pulled his shirt over his head oh so very slowly as if to tease Legolas who considered Aragorn's chest attentively. His craving for the young man almost made him forget his nagging doubts and thoughts.

Impulsively Aragorn bent over Legolas' half-naked body and they made eye contact automatically. The mortal supported his own weight through bracing himself against the mattress with his hands which bordered Legolas' head, never escaping the elf's gaze. He could read so much in his lover's eyes: the fear, the love, the want. Soon he found delight in teasing his beloved when he moved his face nearer to Legolas' lips. Instead of kissing him he breathed right against the sweet trembling mouth, almost tasting their flavour and whenever Legolas tried to capture his lips Aragorn pulled away. He watched how Legolas closed his lids, flustered and strung up for lust. "Aragorn, stop taunting me!", he panted whereupon Aragorn just laughed.

Before long Aragorn slipped down his lover's body, always focused to touch and kiss each fibre of this addicting warm skin. After all the mortal felt unsure whether he could touch Legolas' wound or if it was better to leave it alone for now. Then he decided, because he was trying to get something across to Legolas, to show him how he really felt about his stigmata. Actually he thought it made his lover look more dangerous but also more vulnerable, which was a strange but arousing mixture for the eye. Very carefully he let his lips wander like a ghost over the healed but marked skin. Underneath his body he felt Legolas twitch nervously, but he didn't know if this was a good sign or not. So he continued his caresses, slightly unimpressed about Legolas' innocent attempts to struggle against what the elf himself wanted so badly. Aragorn's hands slid up and down Legolas' naked sides and finally he heard some few aroused sighs escaping his sweetheart's mouth. For a few seconds the elf's violent temper took away Aragorn's breath.

Soon Aragorn's lips covered every part of Legolas' scar, noticing the former injury had become a very sensitive spot to him because the elf was heavily trembling and moaning every time his mouth touched another piece of his healed skin.

When he finally kissed Legolas' hip bone he felt rangy hot fingers upon his neck.

"Aragorn, what are you doing?", the elf murmured but Aragorn didn't reply. Instead he undid, ever so freely, Legolas' trousers, whereupon Legolas chuckled breathlessly and leant back into the pillows.

"I told you I wanted to show you how much I love and want you", the mortal finally uttered while he took down the last clothing which hid Legolas' body.

"Now be quiet and let me show you what I mean..."

With that last and clear announcement Aragorn positioned his head between Legolas' slender thighs. He forced him to put them slightly apart when he kissed the insides of his thighs whereupon he received a heartbreaking and surprised moan. From the corner of his eyes Aragorn could spot how Legolas' hands grabbed the sheets of the bed to get some support. The world in front of Legolas' eyes was spinning and the shadows of the ceiling were falling down upon his body. When had it become so hard to hold the balance, so hard to keep his eyes opened? Oh Eru, he had never felt so desired and so vulnerable at the same time...

Aragorn could not continue. He had to sneak a peek of his aroused lover, the creature inside of him longed to see him in this seldom appearance. Never before had Aragorn seen Legolas so handsome, violable and dangerous. The red scar upon his chest seemed to shine like a flame in the dark. Without much thinking Aragorn reached out his hand and touched Legolas' cheek and the elf opened his eyes to meet Aragorn's fond gaze. For a few seconds the time was standing still. Aragorn felt as if he had been drawn into an abstract painting - Legolas' beauty and their passionate love for each other seemed so unworldly, not comprehensible for a world like theirs.

"I can't even explain to you how much I need you. I want you so badly, it almost hurts", he finally whispered. Then he saw something coming to life in Legolas' pupils and from one second to the other the immortal's eyes went dark with want. Aragorn barely payed attention to Legolas' hands that skimmed over his naked back but he had to gasp when the elf grabbed hold of his buttocks and when he pressed their pelvis together. Somehow their roles had been reversed within the last seconds.

"Why don't you just take what you and I need so badly?", Legolas questioned and smiled when Aragorn awoke from his reservation. The mortal kissed his beloved harshly until he tasted their mingled blood in his mouth. Nonetheless he didn't stop kissing his lover who quivered and moaned in unison with Aragorn. Somehow the pain of their kisses felt right. Determined Aragorn let his hand wander between Legolas' legs again to press them apart forcefully.

"Don't worry, I will...", Aragorn muttered whereupon he let Legolas take off his trousers.

(…)

Legolas' whole body ached but nevertheless he felt the complete bliss of pure perfection running through his veins. His and Aragorn's wet bodies were wrapped around each other and intertwined in an embrace of sheer exhaustion. Again Legolas could feel Aragorn kissing his forehead and he had to smile happily. He uplifted his head slowly and considered his lover's features thoughtfully. The mortal's eyes were shining at him in the gloom. The moon provided only the idea of an illumination. Dawn was near. Just when Legolas wanted to say something Aragorn smiled and put his index finger upon Legolas' bottom lip.

"Before you start... I just want to know if you believe me in the end."

Legolas furrowed his brows to express his confusion.

"Believe you what?"

Abruptly Aragorn had to smile.

"That I love you. That I think you're charmingly handsome. That I can read between the lines of the book that is you. You know there are so many things I love about you and they're covered beneath your good looks. Right here...", Aragorn explained and touched Legolas' head and heart lightly, "and I can see them, I'm not blind..."

Ever so gently Legolas seized Aragorn's hand and cosied up. In an instant their lips osculated affectionately. The elf could not hide the layers of mixed emotions when he raised his voice to speak.

"I know, meleth... Just had to make sure you still do love me."

"Darling, I'm sorry, but sometimes you're just foolish", Aragorn teased and laughed, rubbing his noise against Legolas'.

"How could I ever let you go?", he asked the immortal.

Legolas shrugged.

"All I know is that I will never let you go, too", the Mirkwood prince promised musingly. Suddenly he became as solemn as a judge and he rose into a sitting position, affectionately glancing down at Aragorn who contemplated their intertwined fingers.

"After all you have done for me I think there won't be a way for me to ever give up on you, and I never ever want to abandon you. I owe you so much..."

For a second he paused, not sure whether he should unfold his innermost thoughts and secret promises to his lover. The voice of uncertainty inside never seemed to sleep or go away. But then he looked into Aragorn's reassuring eyes and he found the courage to speak on.

"I think it was destiny that brought us two together and my life shall be bound to yours as long as you want it to. And whatever it is that is good for you... I'm going to spent my power for that you will receive it... I want to do whatever makes you happy...", Legolas said resolutely. Deeply moved by this selfless oath Aragorn looked at Legolas' pale and pretty face in amazement.

"Why? What have I done to be due to this?", he asked sceptically. Softly Legolas touched the man's cheek. The mortal felt so fragile in his hands, almost too fragile and too precious to be touched.

"You have saved me from myself. You made me overcome my pain, you turned me into a better person. And you showed me what it's like to love and to be loved. It's something I will never forget...", he confessed in a whisper, whereby he blushed. He couldn't look up again after saying these sentences – he felt too vulnerable and too bare to even risk receiving an emotional glimpse of his beloved human. His nudity made him feel uneasy as well. The elf had shown Aragorn everything that had been kept inside his mind. Aragorn had made him his completely. He had taken possession of his body, heart and mind. And Legolas knew he would never be able to suffer any form of rejection coming from the mortal.

Anyhow all of his fears turned out to be meaningless, because Aragorn just st up and put his arms around Legolas' shoulder and pulled him close to his chest, aware of his gallant's complex emotional structure and dark thoughts. Finally their torsos touched and their hot skin collided. Soon Legolas could notice Aragorn's forehead resting upon his naked shoulder and sweet tickling kisses were being placed upon his sensitive spot. Thoughtlessly the elf let his rangy fingers slid down Aragorn's back, always tracing his spine. The mortal shuddered in his arms. Words headed back to Aragorn, a suggestion the elf had given him a while ago. He had to smile. Maybe it was just fair to beat Legolas at his own game.

"Melethron, have some confidence", he whispered into the immortal's ear, whereupon Legolas just clasped him to his bosom. The elf had to smile and a tear of affection escaped his eye. Aragorn could feel it bedewing his skin as well. The elf's fingers got lost in Aragorn's warm soft hair, continuously playing with the dark strands of hair.

"I do... I do now", the elf said quietly. Subsequently the couple intensified the embrace, not willed to ever let go.

(…)

Legolas heard dozens of birds twitter in the forest when he woke up. For a moment he had to straighten his mind, but the moment he saw Aragorn sleeping peacefully right next to him he remembered everything. A smile crept to his lips and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The golden morning light illuminated the quiet chamber – it was the early prime of the day. Musingly Legolas got up and collected some clothes for today. He walked to the bathroom and washed himself thoroughly, smirking when he found a few bite marks upon his body Aragorn had left there last night. Finally he was dressed and coincidentally his eyes got hold of his mirror image in his room.

As accurately as possible he sight himself, trying to read his eyes' expression. He visualized all the happenings of the last months, years and centuries and for the first time in a long time he felt young and incredibly alive. Whenever a dismal thought grabbed his mind it was automatically replaced with a vivid memory of Aragorn and a smile could return to the elf's mouth. At last Legolas' recollections wandered back to his older and dead brother Tinwe. He was suddenly overcome by the realization that he couldn't mourn for his beloved relative any longer. Somewhere in his heart the door to his sorrows had been shut. And even if someone opened it up again all one could see wouldn't be horrible thoughts anymore. When Legolas turned around to face his sleeping lover he understood he had finally overcome his losses.

It was like a last greeting and a confirmation of releasing when the wind whooshed against the chamber's windows. Legolas looked outside. The wind rocked the fresh green leaves of the trees in the forest and for Legolas they waved goodbye to his grief. In the end the wind took all what was left of the elf's pain to carry it far, far away. With a smile Legolas sat down next to Aragorn and his fingers stroked some wisps of the dark hair gently. Aragorn just murmured in his sleep and when Legolas lay down beside him the mortal snuggled up to him. Legolas put his arms around his gallant's body and pulled him close. Finally things had come to an end, but a new life was coming to them, and Legolas was absolutely ready to embrace it with open arms.

**To be continued...**

Wanna know something? When I started this story I had the aim to reach 20 000 words, now there are circa 45 000 words... insane, right? Well, there is going to be one more post! Please write a review, it means more than I could tell...! I'm so nervous about this chapter... coughs, laughs... See you next time! Yours, MistofStars


End file.
